


The Koto Player

by LaceKyoko1138



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mystery, Nohr | Conquest Route, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 66,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceKyoko1138/pseuds/LaceKyoko1138
Summary: Leo finds himself enamored with a former princess in disguise. When a trip to Nestra goes wrong, he finds himself taking her back to his home, hoping to shed some light on the mystery.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SIGF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIGF/gifts), [Rapis_Razuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapis_Razuri/gifts).



> Look _another_ story in one day?! What have I done to myself.
> 
> For those following me Flooded is still on hiatus but I work on it occassionally. Hopefully by the end of the month it will be updated. 
> 
> Also, the LeoSaku server was a mistake. I dedicate this to SIGF and Rapis_Razuri. They helped form the basis of this in our group chat. Love y'all <3

It was lonely, being the only living member of one’s family, but Hinoka took it in stride. She didn’t really enjoy being queen. Hell, she wasn’t even _prepared_ to be queen. It was just something that had to be taken upon as her eldest brother, Ryoma, had committed ritual suicide to preserve Corrin’s honor.

Hinoka felt like Corrin didn’t deserve such honor after her betrayal.

She wondered what life would have been like if Corrin had chosen to side with Hoshido. Would one or two or all of those Nohrian siblings have died? Hinoka wasn’t sure, and she felt no remorse, especially after what the Nohrians did. It didn’t matter if they were on good terms or not. She felt sickened that they were the cause of all the loss she faced.

Takumi’s possession and eventual murder. Ryoma’s ritual suicide. And then Sakura’s disappearance that was ruled as a death after finding the dead pegasus that Subaki helped her escape with, Subaki also dead. Hinoka was sick for two whole days, her body and mind unable to take the stress. She was all alone.

The Nohrians had come to her coronation ceremony to try and heal wounds between the nations and Hinoka stayed civil. There was the peace treaty after all that Prince, no, _King_ Xander had signed with her, the treaty itself being written by none other than the youngest brother, Prince Leo. Hinoka had read it and signed it, ignoring the elegant and clearly intelligent writing the young man possessed. His proposal covered everything from trade to alliance in times of duress, even offering to heal the nation devastated by the opposing side, and Hinoka had signed it with disdain, though she didn’t show it.

She still mourned the loss of her siblings. To Hinoka, the only thing that mattered was her family. She spent her entire childhood and adolescence training so she could be strong enough to find Corrin. She did her best to stay by Takumi’s side though he usually refused her comfort, opting to listen and hang out with Sakura. It hurt, but she saw that perhaps she wasn’t as sympathetic as she could be, being unable to express herself through words sometimes. Hinoka was the type to take on her problems head on, and Takumi tended to let them get the better of him and run away.

She was close to Ryoma and they often trained. Ryoma only wanted her to get stronger, and that was all Hinoka cared about. She would never let another kidnapping of her siblings happen again. It would be over her dead body. Instead, it was over theirs.

She sat on the throne, the day’s tasks done, and she reminisced on times she spent with her siblings. Maybe she didn’t try hard enough. But she couldn’t keep blaming herself. They were…gone.  

Hinoka felt like her entire reason for being had been stripped away from her. Her family was her _life_ and it wasn’t fair that now she had nothing to live for. Perhaps that was a bit dramatic. She had her country, which was trying to recover from the war, but Nohrian occupation made her uneasy. But so far, they had been nothing but generous and worked tirelessly to restore the country, under the leadership of Corrin.

Corrin visited frequently and tried to reconnect with Hinoka, but it never seemed to work. Hinoka was still so bitter and Corrin detected this. So Corrin, the empathic sister, left Hinoka to her devices, and hoped that one day, the two could come to terms with everything that happened. Corrin only hoped that her dedication to restoring Hoshido to its former glory would rectify all her mistakes.

Hinoka, disgusted with thoughts of her traitorous sister, left the throne room and headed to Sakura’s old room. She sat on the floor, glimpsing at the dolls her late sister had through tears of remorse. Sakura deserved better. Those dirty Nohrians took her innocent life, despite her hopeful escape. It just wouldn’t do. Hinoka would start a whole new war if it meant avenging her baby sister. But, given Hoshido’s current state, was never meant to be. And truly, would a war heal the hurt in Hinoka’s heart?

No. It wouldn’t.

So Hinoka stayed in Sakura’s room and sobbed. Yukimura had entered, upon hearing her sobs, but Hinoka commanded him to go away. Somehow, he managed to survive. Of course, they didn’t kill the _advisor._ Surely they figured his death would cause less of an impact on Hinoka. Why they spared him she would never understand, as even they had no explanation, other than Corrin’s insistence that she wanted no more unnecessary death. Then why take Sakura’s life? Corrin claimed they didn’t.

But when Corrin found the dead body of Subaki and that of his pegasus, Corrin couldn’t deny that the sister was long gone. Where her body went, no one knew. Hinoka darkly joked that the Nohrians ate it after doing despicable things to her body first, but Corrin denied those accusations, claiming that they were under her command to not harm the princess. Corrin was adamant about this.

“Then what of those Nohrian soldiers who sided with your father? The ones that eventually had to be imprisoned for their crimes? Surely they did it.”

Corrin had no answer. She simply walked away, too incensed by Hinoka’s anger.

Her anger was justified, but Corrin felt it was excessive. Of course, Corrin felt the same about her other siblings. Had something happened to them, she would be bitter too, and avenge them. But that didn’t happen, nor would it ever, and Corrin had to admit that she and Hinoka would never find common ground. The new queen simply wanted Nohr to go away.

It would, after reparations, and Corrin had no intention of ever returning. She knew her presence would just hurt Hinoka more. There was no hope of bonding between the two; Hinoka made it clear that she would never trust Nohrians again. Corrin was heartbroken, but accepted that decision. She only hoped that Hinoka would one day accept their dark decisions.

Hinoka stared at the ceiling, wondering if Sakura _did_ actually die. Her body was never recovered, and she doubted the Nohrians actually ate it. That was something to try and hurt Corrin, something to try and explain the happenings in her woeful mind. Maybe Sakura escaped. But the princess was so meek and shy that Hinoka doubted Sakura had the will to do it.

The question remained: What happened to Sakura?


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I have managed to update this piece! Thanks to Fushikaden for being my beta! I do so appreciate it!
> 
> I'm so excited to share this with you all. I'm really hoping you all enjoy it. I've worked so hard. Please feel free to comment!

It was love at first note. The young woman, playing an instrument he learned was called a _koto_ from the program he received, played such a melancholic tune, the notes floating through the air, never missing a beat, never off-key. It flowed into his ears and all the way down to his heart.

If he had never known love before, he did now.

She was enveloped in silk so fragile and light it was practically transparent, glittering in the spotlight, an ensemble of white and turquoise, complementing her pretty pink hair, long and covering her face under a veil. He sat in the box seats, back straight, leaning forward, completely enraptured by the performance. Xander, now king, chuckled under his breath at his little brother’s clear interest in this “music”. After all, Leo had never shown such interest before. He was gifted at the violin, sure, and he had an appreciation for it, but Leo only did so as a matter of his noble upbringing. It would behoove him to not be well-rounded, no? At least, that’s what Leo always said.

Leo was always the pragmatic one, the one that never let emotions get the better of him. He stayed calm even in the most trying of times, and he always gave solid advice to anyone seeking it. His mind was sharp, his voice cool, and his demeanor calm.

“So,” Xander began, “how did you find the performance, Brother?”

“It was most enrapturing. That instrument was so unique. I didn’t imagine that particular song could be played on anything but the violin, or at least, any Nohrian instrument. The _koto_ is Hoshidan, yes?”

“It said as much in the program,” Xander answered. “Truly, it was a sight to behold. I’ve never seen that girl before. Something about her felt most calming.”

“She seemed so familiar, as if I’ve seen her before,” Leo mused. “It’s interesting that a Hoshidan would be so willingly accepted in Nestra, especially after this dreadful war.”

“It’s been two years now,” Xander pointed out. “I’m sure relations, at least in this neutral nation, are neutralized. And besides, how do you know she was Hoshidan? We weren’t really close enough to see her face.”

“How many Nohrians have access or the willpower to learn such an intricate instrument?” Leo asked, sharp as ever. Only he would notice the intricacies of the foreign instrument. Xander was sure that Leo could teach himself how to play it, should he find the time. But being advisor to Xander took up much of his time, and he was damn good at his job. Xander couldn’t have been more proud.

“True, but with trade and immigration going well, I wouldn’t be surprised to find such instruments in shops around town. Perhaps we should seek one out for you,” Xander joked. “You seem quite taken with it.”

“I’m taken with the performer,” Leo stated bluntly. He realized his mistake and looked away, embarrassed. “Pardon me, Brother, that wasn’t meant to be said out loud.”

“Consider it forgotten.” Xander waved it aside. “Perhaps you should seek her out, tell her how wonderful her performance was. They are indeed selling bouquets over there.” He pointed at a small stand with various types of flowers, ranging from roses blood red to lilies snow white.

Leo, upon a whim, did as such. Xander chuckled at Leo’s eagerness. It was like the young man was a boy with a schoolboy’s crush on a pretty little maiden. Xander’s permission must have given Leo the strength to pursue this woman. Love happened so little for the young man, and while Xander courted the occasional lady, Leo had stayed far away from such matters. _“I haven’t the time,”_ he would always say. Sometimes Xander felt Leo was too dedicated to his station.

So when Leo sought the player after the performance, Xander knew it was love.

Leo had desperately scrambled backstage, bouquet in tow, pushing past performers and songstresses alike, all in varying forms of undress. The women shrieked as the man found his way into the women’s dressing room, and it was here that he realized just how foolish he was being. He apologized and went to leave but a small figure bumped into him.

It was her. The _koto_ player.

Her blush captured his heart, so flush and bright. She couldn’t make eye contact, but he found it so endearing. He smirked, realizing the effect he had on her.

Before he had a moment to say anything however, she had fled, her robes flowing behind her like some tailwind. Leo gave chase, hoping to catch her before someone caught him.

He managed to grab her arm, and she looked like she herself was about to shriek, but he thrust the bouquet into her arms. “I’m so sorry for my forwardness, but I wanted to tell you your performance was most astounding,” he said in a rush, slurring his words. He felt his palms sweating. “I won’t hold you back much longer, but may I have your name? I’d very much like to see you again.” He caught himself. “I meant see you _perform_ again.”

“Oh… O-of course…” She stuttered. She looked at him nervously and then broke eye contact. “I must go though… I need to change…”

He realized what she meant and gave his farewell. He noticed how she fidgeted, as if she was intimidated.

Before he left, she did say, “You are the Nohrian prince? Leo?” He caught her slight accent. She was indeed Hoshidan.

“Yes, I am.” He turned to her and smiled.

“It-it is an honor you enjoyed my p-performance…” She bowed to him. “B-but I m-must go…” And so she did, pushing past him and into the women’s dressing room.

He felt her take a piece of his heart with her.

But he realized… He never got her name. He sighed in defeat and left, a little downfallen, but not deterred. He’d see her again.

When he returned to Xander, his elder brother simply had a smirk. “I take it she enjoyed the bouquet?”

Leo nodded. “She was most shy though, unexpected of a performer really, but she’s…” _Adorable_ he wanted to say.

“Yes?” Xander prompted.

“She had a most pleasing appearance,” Leo said lamely. “I’d very much like to see her perform again.”

“Ah, maybe next trip. But you know we must attend to matters of the kingdom, not enjoy our royal privileges.” Xander headed to the carriage that would carry them back to the fine inn that only nobility could afford. They both climbed in, waiting for Camilla and Elise, who sat in a separate box. “What’s taking Camilla and Elise so long?”

But speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Camilla and Elise climbed into the carriage too. “Ah, dear brothers, that was quite the performance.” Camilla stated.

“Are you referring to the _koto_ player? Our little Leo here enjoyed her performance the most it seemed.” Xander nudged at Leo in a joking way.

“Is that what it’s called? I didn’t bother reading the program.” Camilla waved it aside. “I never was one for music, but it was nice all the same.” She gave Leo a look. “But my baby brother enjoyed someone’s performance? How did you think it was, Leo?”

Leo blushed. “I…enjoyed it.” He wanted to avoid Camilla’s teasing at all costs. “That’s all I have to say.”

“He pursued her after the performance, bouquet and all!” Xander laughed. Elise was awestruck and Camilla full of mirth. They laughed at Leo’s expense, surprised and amused at Leo’s sudden crush on this performer.

“Ah, Leo, finally a maiden has come to take your heart.” Camilla joked. “So when’s the wedding?”

Leo was furious. “There will be none! Her playing was lovely, is all! Don’t make it more than it is.” He warned. “I doubt you want the wrath of Brynhildr.”

Camilla rolled her eyes. “As if you would do such a thing to me.”

“I would.” Leo countered.

“No you wouldn’t,” Elise piped up. “You love us too much.” The three siblings laughed again, and Leo simply looked away, muttering “no I don’t” under his breath while looking out the curtain.

He saw the girl who stole his heart, her _koto_ in tow, carried on a cart of some sort. She was in plain garb, white with a belt wrapped around her waist, in breeches and knee high boots. A kerchief was tied around her head, her hair tucked inside it. If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought her a peasant, but it seemed she wanted to keep low profile. He didn’t say anything, and closed the curtain of the window.

The carriage finally lurched forward and the quartet was hauled off to the inn.

He had his own quarters and pondered his feelings towards the _koto_ player. She was just so lovely, her playing captivating… But she seemed so familiar, as if he met her before.

It would be improbable, but not impossible, as his time in the war led him to meet many Hoshidans, but he didn’t remember any with pink hair. He remembered the lost princess they captured, oh what was her name, but she was long dead. Some Nohrians toted her body elsewhere and did gods know what with it. A pity, for Leo remembered her desperation to heal the wounded Hoshidans and her devastation at their demise. It was something that stood out very clearly to him, though he couldn’t remember her face. It was slowly coming back to him, but thoughts of the war always annoyed him at worst, and so he waved the thoughts aside and decided a bath was in order. So he undressed and did so, hoping he could cleanse his body as well as his mind.

~

They left the next day, but not before Leo sneaked off that morning to find a schedule of Nestra’s opera house’s next performances. He saw the _koto_ player performed every other night. Curses. He wanted to see her again. He wondered if she played the same thing. Her choice in music was melancholic, but it struck a chord with Leo, bringing out the sadness he often had felt as a child growing up in the concubine wars and being second best to Corrin. Somehow, her music validated his feelings.

He hid the schedule in his armor, not wanting his family to see it. Gods know they would harass him forever about it. He made it in time before any of them had left their quarters, pretending he was eating the complimentary breakfast when they had come down. They thought it odd that he was the early riser this time. Leo was notorious for sleeping in late and dressing hurriedly, putting his collar on inside out or his boots on the wrong feet. But today, everything was in perfect order.

Camilla was shrewd. “And what brings baby brother up so early? A secret rendezvous perhaps?”

He scoffed. “As if, Sister. The smell of this wonderful bacon brought me down.” He took a bite to prove his point.

“Funny, _I_ didn’t smell any bacon from my quarters,” Camilla said.

Leo quickly recovered with, “The idea of the smell of bacon, the savory flavor, is what brought me I mean. You know I often speak in metaphor.”

“Hmm, if you say so.” Camilla shrugged, helping herself to breakfast sausage and Nohrian muffins. “It _does_ look quite appetizing.”

The four siblings ate peacefully and once finished, made preparations to leave. Their luggage was packed on the sides of Camilla’s wyvern and Leo’s pegasus, Elise riding with Camilla and Xander riding with Leo, and they mounted the beasts and made haste back to Castle Krakenburg. It would be a long flight, but they enjoyed each other’s company.

Well, Leo didn’t at the time, as he was preoccupied with thoughts of that performer.

How… uncharacteristic of him to think of a woman constantly. Perhaps the vacation had simply messed with his mind. It wasn’t _supposed_ to be a vacation, as they were here to discuss various topics with the Nestrian archduke, but it had turned into one when said archduke offered box seats to that performance. Everyone had seemed to enjoy it, especially Leo.

He couldn’t get it out of his mind. It was positively captivating how she at once appeared peaceful, yet at the same time cheerless, almost mournful, like there was something weighing heavily on her heart. Her playing was masterful, artistic, and Leo still remembered the melody, as it was one that he often practiced on his own violin, when he found the time. He found he wanted to pursue the musical instrument again, in hopes of maybe impressing this female musician.

But he was being silly, and waved it aside. Nohr should be on his mind. He was the advisor after all.

When they returned a week later, with breaks to rest their mounts in between, they found they had a message from Corrin. She would be arriving back to Nohr, partly because she missed her family, partly because her work there was done. They felt the underlying tone though. Something went wrong.

It was Leo’s job to advise Xander on how to deal with this situation, and Leo suggested to listen to Corrin and from there they could come up with an answer.

So when Corrin arrived two months’ later with news of Hinoka’s bitterness and unwelcoming demeanor, even Leo was at a loss.

It was so _petty_. Sure, the country had been ravaged by war, but reparations were being made and they apparently were going well. The people were still a bit hostile, but cooperative. What was Queen Hinoka’s problem?

Corrin mentioned that Hinoka had visited the graves of their siblings every day, even though it had been two years. It appeared Hinoka still blamed Corrin for their deaths.

Leo mused on this. “Well, she’s technically correct. Your decision to side with Nohr _did_ lead to war, and their eventual demise.”

“That’s not helping, Leo,” Corrin responded petulantly.

“I wasn’t finished,” Leo remarked coolly. “While this did indeed happen, it was Ryoma who _chose_ to commit suicide and it was Takumi who was possessed. He wanted you to destroy what was left of his mangled corpse. Sakura on the other hand…”

_So that was her name._

“Sakura is simply…gone,” Corrin sniffed. “I wish I knew what happened to her.”

“The dead retainer, but her missing body…” Xander said solemnly. “How unfortunate.”

“Perhaps she was possessed too,” Leo said coldly.

“Not Sakura. Never Sakura,” Corrin said quietly. She didn’t know the girl long, but she knew Sakura was too pure for something like that to happen to her. “Our army… It had to have been. That’s how we found Subaki…”

“But they said they never knew what happened to Sakura, that they never saw her,” Leo pointed out. “Possessed.” He insisted.

“No, simply missing…” Corrin whispered, more to herself than to her siblings. They ignored her woe and went on to matters more important, namely, Leo’s fondness for the Nestrian _koto_ player.

“Oh?” Corrin was intrigued. “So someone has _finally_ captured your heart, Leo! Checkmate!” she joked.

Leo, however, did not find it funny and left his overly doting siblings. There were times when he wanted attention, but never in that way.

He left for the gardens to practice a few spells from Brynhildr. Though peacetime was had, one should never shirk one’s duties, and Leo was determined to master his weapon, which he felt he had. He tried a new spell, one that ensnared living beings in vines and felt satisfaction as the vines snapped the dead tree’s branch into splinters.

Xander had then approached him. “Brother, it seems our presence is needed in Izumo. I have much to do here, however, so I was wondering if you could go in my stead. Negotiations are more your forte anyway.” Xander handed Leo pamphlets and documents detailing what Izumo wanted.

“It’s strange that Izana wants to discuss ‘important matters’,” Leo scoffed after he skimmed the contents. “But, if you will it, I shall go and see what possible ordeal Izana has caused.”

“Don’t speak of him so callously. He is a most gracious host, especially in our time during the war.” Xander warned. Leo could tell by his tone he wasn’t completely serious.

“The evening we spent with the Hoshidan royalty? I’m not sure that was ‘most gracious.’” Leo rolled his eyes. “It’s water under the bridge now. I shall make preparations to leave.” His things were still packed unless the maids and butlers had gotten to it already, so it wouldn’t take too long to leave.

Leo went to take his leave when Xander spoke again. “You know, one must pass through Nestra in order to reach the docks for Izumo. Perhaps, since this isn’t a matter of life and death, you could take a segue there, treat yourself…”

“I think I’ve treated myself plenty,” Leo returned. “I shall make preparations to leave immediately. Good day, Brother.”

“And to you,” Xander responded.

Leo knew what Xander was getting at, but Leo needed to focus on important matters, like what the hell Izana wanted. So he made his way to his room, changed out of his heavy armor into lighter, and grabbed his bag, packed with spare clothes and some texts. He found his pegasus, a black beast far faster than the others, and hoisted his things into the saddle bags. He mounted the animal and whipped the reigns. He was gone before anyone could say good bye.

It was how he wanted it. He was the brother in the shadows after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo sorry for the late update. My original beta disappeared so I got a new one. Thank you to SIGF for being my beta. It means the world to me! :)

Of course he took the sabbatical in Nestra. He wasn’t one to deny himself opportunities, and he just had to see that girl again.

She was performing again that night, and he had obtained a ticket for general admission. No need to bring attention to himself, and in his lighter armor he wouldn’t be readily recognizable.

He sat in one of the boats, glossing over the program. Nothing different stood out. Songstresses and dancers came and went, and then the final act: the  _ koto _ player.

Her attire hadn’t changed and neither did her performance. Her dress was a white silk gown, off the shoulders, with long sleeves that tapered to her middle fingers to give her room to pluck the strings. Around her neck was a collar in gold with strips of turquoise chiffon hanging from it, clinging to her chest and wrapped in a golden belt, from which it hung loosely like small zephyrs. Her hair was down, long and as pink as cherries, and a veil hung on the back of her head, trailing behind.

Leo was closer to the performance this time, and he watched earnestly as her face contorted into different expressions while she played her song. It was the same, and yet somehow even more captivating. Seeing her up close and personal, Leo felt his heart in his throat. She was just so  _ beautiful _ …

Before he knew it the performance was over. He disembarked from his boat, pushing past another patron that he shared it with, and dashed to the flower stand. The attendant manning it seemed to recognize him and gave him a sly smile, offering the roses for free. Leo denied the generous offer and gave the man quite the amount of gold, asking for no change. Before the man could thank him he had run off, searching wildly for the performer.

He saw her this time, and he saw her in return. Her eyes widened in what Leo assumed was fright and she actually  _ ran off. _ He searched for her in the wings and behind the curtains, but could not find her. Well, she knew the place better than him, so she must have known a hiding place.

He sighed and handed the bouquet to a random songstress. She blushed and tried to thank him, but like with the flower man before, Leo was gone.

Just another disappointment in his life.

~

The time he spent in Izumo was a waste.

Riding as fast as he could because he felt guilty for taking the rest in Nestra, he eventually arrived, but what awaited him was nothing he expected.

Izana had claimed he had a vision for the future of Nohr recently and he’d wanted the entire royal family to attend the banquet he organized for this vision and was disappointed that Leo was the only Nohrian to attend. He was most hurt.

“I would expect the royal family of Nohr to have better manners than this!” he sniffed. “To send not just one person, but the sullen brother is the worst disgrace I’ve ever faced, and that is saying something!” He held the banquet anyway and still managed to have a good time, and Leo wondered if the noble was just giving him a hard time. He was still gracious to Leo, and Leo said his thanks and then promptly left that evening. He didn’t even want the chance to impose on Izana further. The situation was incredibly embarrassing.

Izana had strange parting words, something along the lines of “beware those whose voices are sweet, lest you succumb to their ire.” Leo scoffed. He had no time for this nonsense. The vision itself was ridiculous.

_ “My, Prince Leo, though I hoped to talk to your brother, I suppose you will do, as the vision concerns you.”  _ Leo had resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  _ “You see, the gods have told me that a great adventure is awaiting you, though what it was they did not say. I suppose you’ll just have to see.”  _ Izana then held the banquet, leaving Leo confused and a bit paranoid, but that was neither here nor there. It was ultimately a waste of time anyway.

He decided that once he got there he would try and seek out Nestra’s opera house again. Surely, after this ordeal with Izana, Leo could find peace in the opera house. He deserved it.

_ Treat yourself _ , he thought to himself, but he figured there was enough self-indulgence with the last time he went. Still, it would ease his nerves.

This would be the final time he would go. No more after this.

But he wasn’t prepared for what was to occur that night, despite the warning Izana had given him.

He arrived after two days’ time. The night went as per usual. Songstresses, dancers, musicians. The  _ koto _ player. He was enraptured as usual and decided he wouldn’t visit her this time as clearly she was put off by him. He shrugged it off. He didn’t want to come across as a stalker.

For some reason, he decided he’d go the scenic route of the exit, that is, the area with artwork done by artists and sculptures and the like. He was admiring one in particular when he heard someone step behind him.

Instinct told him to turn around in a fighting stance and he was glad he had practiced some hand-to-hand combat, as a man with a knife had come at his throat. Leo managed to deflect the knife, but it still cut his hand, spraying droplets of blood on the wall. The assassin cursed and went for the knife, but then a girl wielding a staff knocked the man out with a severe blow to the head, and Leo looked up to see  _ her _ .

She looked fierce, like a warrior princess, and when the man went down, she turned her attention to Leo. She blushed, realizing it was him, and instantly went to heal his hand.

She was masterful in her healing prowess, and Leo couldn’t help questioning it.

“I find it hard to believe a simple  _ koto _ player would know how to wield a healing staff,” he stated bluntly.

She looked away, his hand nearly healed. “I…helped out in the war. I was quickly trained in the ways of a h-healer, and helped citizens here.”

He looked at her, intrigued. “You didn’t fight for your home country?”

“I… I wasn’t born in Hoshido, if that’s what you’re referring to…” She finished what she was doing and let go of his hand. He didn’t realize how tense it was.

“You were born here? Interesting… But your accent is clearly Hoshidan.” He flexed his hand. It felt normal. It reminded him of being injured and Elise coming to his aid. This girl brought about an innocence that made him remember his little sister, but currently he was still annoyed at his siblings’ teasing.

“W-well, I… I  _ do  _ speak Hoshidan. But we don’t have much time. Th-there are more coming.” She made to run off, but Leo stopped her.

“Wait a moment. What do you mean ‘more coming’?”

“Exactly as I said. Now come.” She grabbed his hurt hand and he flinched. Still, she held him even tighter as she led him back to the opera house and into the wings.

They hid behind some curtains while Leo caught his bearings. He pulled Brynhildr out of his satchel. “I see we must fight. Might I ask what is going on?”

“Th-there’s been some sort of rebellion. The p-people are displeased with Nohr’s conquest of Hoshido, as are the songstresses...” She stated plainly. Leo wasn’t entirely convinced.

“Nestra is neutral country though…” he mused.

“If…if that’s what you want to believe,” she said ominously, almost resentfully.

Before he could question her, another would-be assassin came at them. She prepared to hit the man with her staff but Leo was quicker. A tree erupted from the floorboards of the stage, engulfing the man. The girl pulled at his shoulder, indicating to follow her.

“I’ll t-take you to my home. It should be s-safe.” She led him down a winding pathway outside the theater that wasn’t occupied by any rebels. It was a windy night, and Leo found it hard to withstand it. He wished he could find his pegasus so he may fly out of the city, but currently that was impossible. She was a smart animal though; she’d escape.

Leo was led to a small little hovel in the side of a building. It looked like many rooms were stacked on top of each other, like someone sandwiched living spaces into a single building. Kazahana's place was incredibly small, though cozy.

She locked the door once he was inside and she shut the curtains. He saw a bow brimming with magic in the corner of the small room. There was also a table with two mismatched chairs and a bed. Leo would think a performer of her caliber would have finer things.

“Why do you live in squalor?” he asked rudely, and the girl hushed him. She made a gesture indicating that there was someone outside. Leo kept his mouth shut. Of course. The city was under siege.

When the commotion seemed to have died down, the girl spoke. “The rebels caught word that a Nohrian prince would be here tonight, and planned their siege…” She looked upset. “The stage is my home… To see it taken over by those…”

“It’s fine…er… I never caught your name.” He went to grab her hand to soothe what he thought were frayed nerves, but she pulled it away.

“That’s neither here nor there…” She got up and summoned an arrow in her bow. It was a Shining Bow.  “I… I think they’re near…”

Leo didn’t hear anything, but he readied his tome all the same.

They both heard talk outside and they kept close to the walls so the bandits or rebels or whatever they were couldn’t see them. The girl’s curtains were threadbare at best.

But then the talk died and they waited as they counted their breaths, realizing that there would be no attempt at a forced entry.

“It… It seems we’re safe now.” She lowered her bow.

“Please, miss. Your name.” He said it in a way that was so pitiful that he winced.  _ Get a hold of yourself.  _ It was now or never. He would demand it if need be.

She was silent a moment before she finally answered him. “It’s… Kazahana.” He found it odd that a girl who looked Hoshidan yet born in Nestra would have a Hoshidan name, but he didn’t question it. He accepted her name as it was. Weirder things had happened.

“You already know mine, as I assume my reputation precedes me.” They both chuckled at the statement. He noticed how cute she was in the dim light, especially with a smile lighting her face.

“Yes… I know of you.” She went to sit down. “You’ll… You’ll need to stay here until the trouble dies down.”

“I need to find my pegasus. I can’t leave otherwise. And I’ll be fine on my own.”

“There are many dis-dissatisfied with the former king’s rule. The songstresses are still bitter about the massacre that occurred here two years ago. It isn’t wise, considering you’re a prince under Nohrian rule.”

He thought it odd she was so knowledgeable on this, as if she understood the inner workings of rebellions, warfare, and nobility. As if she was a part of it… “You know an awful lot for a simple musician.”

“War teaches you things,” she said mysteriously. “I’ve grown from it.”

He took her answer at face value, though he was still suspicious.

It was then, flexing his hand more, that he wondered  _ why _ she had a staff on her in the first place back at the opera house. It was as if she had known this would happen… She said as much. But he decided not to think on it anymore. He was exhausted and simply wanted to sleep.

“If I’m to stay here, where shall I sleep?”

She moved towards a small broom closet that he’d overlooked. “I have a futon in here. It isn’t very comfortable, but it’s good for guests.”

“I take it you have guests often,” he jibed as he helped her place the futon on the floor, near her bed. “You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you Kazahana?”

“I suppose so…” She found a blanket and a spare pillow. “If you don’t mind, um, I need to change.”

“Ah. Yes.” He walked towards the door and kept his face to the wall. “Just tell me when you’ve finished.”

It was a few moments and then a breath. “I’m done. You can turn now.”

He noticed how she was in a small nightgown that left nothing to the imagination. But he averted his gaze, thinking in his mind that she probably couldn’t afford more. Or maybe she just preferred being simple.

He lay down on his futon, saying nothing to her, although there was so much he wanted to say.

_ Who are you? How do you know so much? Why are you helping me? _

But those thoughts soon turned to dreams and fitful sleep.

~

The next morning his pegasus was found at his door, neighing quietly. The trouble in the city seemed to die down, and he was preparing to mount the beast when Kazahana pulled him back. She had woken before him and was donning her simple white dress and breeches.

“It’s too dangerous, P-prince Leo.” She tugged him back inside, shutting the door.

“And what am I to do about my pegasus? She can’t just stay there. She’ll blow our cover.” She was too fine a beast, covered in Nohrian finery and livery. It was obvious she belonged to Nohrian nobility.

“That’s fine,” she muttered, leading the animal inside the house. “We’ll think of s-something.”

“Letting an animal into your home… You really are something, Kazahana.” The pegasus snorted as if in agreement.

She sighed. “D-don’t worry about it. You seem…attached.”

“She’s one of a kind really. There aren’t many Dark Falcon riders in Nohr. It’s a rare occupation.” Leo was proud to be one. It helped with his ability to wield melee-type weapons and he was a strong magic user as is.

“I…I am not familiar with the class,” she admitted. “Does it have to something to do with your tome?” she asked, indicating the tome still at his side.

“I was once a Dark Mage at the beginning of my training,” he said, “and then I proceeded to become a Dark Knight and even a Sorcerer, but then… Aerial units were needed at some point during the war, so I trained for a while as a Dark Falcon. I quite like taking to the air,” he admitted. “What about you? I can sense the magic in that bow. It’s a Shining Bow is it not?”

“It is indeed…” she said as she looked away. He wondered why she felt almost ashamed of it. “I…was once a Shrine Maiden and eventually trained to be a Priestess,” she admitted.

“A simple musician such as yourself?” he scoffed. “You must have been very good at your job if you went to such a higher class.” His suspicions rose again.

“I…was determined. I’m not very strong, but I wanted to make myself useful… I doubt I did even that…” she muttered under her breath.

“Come again?” Leo didn’t quite hear what she said.

“It’s nothing. We need a…way to get you out of the city without being discovered.” She stared at the animal. “Perhaps if we took off the livery…”

“She’s native to Nohr. They’d smoke us out…” He sighed. “Oh, what a mess I’ve gotten myself into.”

“Just to see me p-perform…” she giggled softly. “See what you get for stalking me?”

“I… I was not stalking you! I was just…taken with your performance.” He blushed and looked away. “I’ll just take to the air and be out of your hair.”

“No! There are a lot of archers and assassins. You’d… you’d be at risk.”

He rolled his eyes. “Then what would you have me do?” he asked.

“Just…stay, for now.” She looked away.

“And my steed?” He indicated the pegasus that was still in the house. “As I’ve said, what am I to do with her?”

She couldn’t answer.

“She can stay in here,” she finally said.

“Kazahana… She’ll make a mess.” He couldn’t believe the lengths she was going to protect him.

“It’s fine. I just…don’t want to see you get hurt. This rebellion is stupid. It reminds me too much…” She suddenly started sobbing.

He awkwardly enveloped her in his arms and she accepted his embrace. The situation reminded him too much of his little sister at home. But this wasn’t his sister, and he needed answers.

“Kazahana… How do you know the inner workings of this rebellion?” he asked, genuinely concerned.

“I…I was there for the planning. It’s been two years in the making, but the people are so dissatisfied even still. They…they wanted me involved and gifted me with the bow and staff. But I vowed to myself I wouldn’t commit an atrocity. I’m sure my defection from the rebels has preceded me… They’ll be after me too.” She cried harder. “Oh… What to do…?”

“Do they know you live here?” he asked.

“No… I’ve never told anyone…”

“Then unless someone has tailed us, they won’t harm us.” She nodded into his chest and he tightened his hold.

But suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Then, a bang when no answer came.

“Oh no! What-what shall we do?” He felt her shake in his arms.

“We go on the defensive,” he said firmly, summoning magic as he released her. His tome, left on the table, was in his hand instantly. War instincts came back all too quickly. “When they break down the door, I’ll release a spell. Amidst the chaos, mount my pegasus and escape.”

To Kazahana, this sounded all too familiar. “No! I won’t leave you to be killed”

“A mage as strong as me? Don’t doubt my abilities.” The door broke down. “Now!”

Kazahana grabbed her bow and summoned an arrow. “We’ll go down together,” she shouted obstinately.

She knocked her arrow and sent it flying directly into a rebel’s eye. Leo was impressed, but not for long as he summoned his deadly plants and ensnared rebels and even songstresses alike. They were singing in the background, trying to power the rebels, but it was for naught, as Leo had killed them all one by one.

When the rebels realized that the fight would be lost they started to escape but Leo wouldn’t have that. He ensnared one by one, and strangled the life out of them, even the songstresses. War instincts took over and he felt the need to take the life of everyone who would threaten him and Kazahana.

He heard Kazahana scream as he did so, but soon all the rebels had all been rendered to cinders. They’d defended her hovel.

Immediately, he mounted his steed. “Come, Kazahana, before more come.” She mounted behind him, although he saw the hurt in her eyes at all the death around her. Doing his best to ignore it he rushed out, heading to the opera house.

“But… Why?”

“To salt the earth where the rebellion sprouted,” Leo said viciously, reminded too clearly of his father.

Well, the fruit didn’t fall far from the tree.

They flew towards the opera house, Leo determined to fight every last one of those rebels. It was his duty as the second, no, now first prince of Nohr, to rid this city of rebels, lest more rebellions happened. He was reminded too clearly of the rebellions during the initial conquest of Hoshido. The only way he knew how to end these was to kill, regretfully, every last one of them. He didn’t like doing so, and he knew Corrin would personally be offended, but they had come after his life. He needed to fight back.

However, when they arrived at the opera house, no rebels were there. Or at least, none living.

The stage was covered in dead bodies of performers and assassins alike. There were a few Nestrian soldiers still there, tired from the long battle. They looked curiously at Leo, but one of them recognized him.

“My prince!” He dropped to one knee. “I apologize for this mess. This isn’t for you to see…”

Leo waved that aside. “It’s fine. I’ve done my share of killing.” He looked at all the bodies, stabbed, punctured, bloodied, and…dead. It didn’t affect him but he felt Kazahana shake beside him.

She wasn’t meant for war.

He looked to his side and saw the girl tremble, bottom lip quivering as she stared at the massive amount of the dead around her. Some of the bodies were being removed (some in parts), and Leo saw that she was about to retch.

She managed to calm herself after he patted her back in an uncharacteristic gesture of kindness. Kazahana thanked him.

“Stay outside if you need to,” he insisted, pulling his arm back.

“No… I…should be used to it by now…” She sighed. “I’m still useless…”

“Being queasy at dead bodies hardly makes you useless. You just can’t stomach death.” He rolled his eyes. “Why would you think this anyway?”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter now. I…  _ we  _ should go.” She turned to leave.

“I can’t. This was an attempt at my life. I must make a report of everything and send it back to the king as I solve this problem.” Leo turned to her. “You’re a prime witness. I’ll have to include your input. You  _ knew _ about this after all.”  He glared at her. “You knew an awful lot,  _ Kazahana _ , and you’ll need to be questioned.”

As Xander’s advisor, it was up to him to know as much as possible to advise the king. As the  _ victim _ of this ordeal, he especially needed any and all information needed to present to Xander.

“I…I refuse!” Kazahana exclaimed. She pulled away from Leo and went to run but he grabbed her arm.

“Refusing a request from a prince is treading treacherous waters, my dear Kazahana,” he hissed in her ear. “I take it you know more than you’d like to share…”

He felt her shudder. “It’s…it’s not that…” She let out a breath. “I’ll tell you all you need to know.”

“Excellent.” He released her. “Okay, we’ll go backstage where there is less of…” He indicated the dead bodies all around. “…this.”

She led him to the backstage dressing rooms where he also found some paper and even a quill with ink. How…fortuitous, but he wouldn’t question it. Actors, musicians, and performers alike were of an eccentric sort he knew nothing of.

“So, Kazahana…” He began writing in the formal third person variety that any report of military or political ilk would possess. “Tell me everything you know about this rebellion.”

“As I’ve previously told you…” she began quietly. “This was building up for two years now. They seized the opportunity the day you came back from Izumo. A spy, I know not who he or she is, had seen you fly in and purchase a ticket for the performance. Suspicion arose when you came that first night, then the second, and eventually, on your third appearance, they took their chance.” She began shaking again.

“I take it you witnessed these meetings.” He scribbled down everything she said.

“Yes… It was sort of a nightly thing, planning these meetings before the shows would start. I began to fear that the stress of them would affect my performance…” She admitted.

“You perform well, then, under such pressure,” he complimented. “The past three performances I saw were magnificent.”

“Th-thank you,” she stuttered, a little put off by his sudden display of appreciation. From one moment he was cold and callous like his reputation before him, and the next he was a charming boy looking for a pretty girl. Well, she wasn’t sure of that last part.

“The, um, last performance I did I felt the most pressure. It was then I decided, playing my  _ koto _ , that I wouldn’t be a part of this rebellion. Blood only begets more blood.”

“But you had your healing staff,” he stated plainly. “Tell me why.”

“They, the rebels I mean, know little of my history with the war, but heard I was a talented healer. Though they did gift me the bow, they felt I would be at my best healing the rebels.” She shrugged. “I guess they didn’t realize that a staff can be an effective weapon too.”

“The way you wielded it, it certainly is.” They both chuckled at that. “Is…that all you know, then?”

“That’s as much as I can say. You’ve seen what their planning brought on. You’ve seen the damage. You were even a part of it. The only thing I can suggest now is to question someone else. But I can tell you their stories won’t be much different than mine.”

He nodded. “Thank you, then, Kazahana. You have been most helpful.” She sat there still, not realizing that she had just been dismissed.

“Oh! Um…” She got up to leave, straightening her dress. “Well, I shall leave you to it then…” She left and Leo got up to find others to question. He would finish his official report and send it immediately to Xander. Until then, he would have to stay in Nestra and get to the bottom of this. Still, he found her role in this to be a bit odd - there was just  _ something _ that seemed off, even if he couldn’t quite put his finger on it - and his suspicion of her never truly went away. But he deemed her confession good enough for now, and he would address everything later if need be. 

_ Yet, why were the Nestrians still so displeased? What happened between the war and now that relations were suddenly strained?  _ The archduke of Nestra had invited them all the opera house under good terms, so why…

The archduke! He must have orchestrated this!

But if he did, then why didn’t he act on the night that  _ all _ of the royal siblings were there? Why when just he was there?

Leo would get to the bottom of this for damn sure. 

 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all been enjoying so far. This has been a pleasure to write.
> 
> Thanks again to SIGF for betaing. :)

Leo could only hypothesize why the archduke would want him dead. Was it even specifically him, or was he after any Nohrian royal? It seemed strange that he did invite them all to the opera house that fateful night, and then for Leo to continuously return…

Did he plan for Leo to become enamored with the _koto_ player?

It couldn’t be possible, because Leo wasn’t that predictable, and he felt Kazahana would have said as much. But still… She seemed hesitant to say anything really. He could always ask, but he was already heading to the archduke’s residence anyway. If this _was_ orchestrated by the archduke, then going in was suicide, but Leo was confident in his abilities to withstand any sort of attack. He was riding through the city on his mount, dignified and regal, and a few citizens couldn’t help but bow. It almost went to Leo’s head, but he kept it clear. He was on a mission.

When he arrived there was no one at the palace. It struck Leo as worrisome, almost as if he was expected. Or that all the would-be guards had been killed during the siege. Leo wasn’t too sure.

He remembered where the archduke’s office would be and dismounted, heading into the palace, Brynhildr ever at his side. Leo would be cautious.

However, it seemed the archduke expected his arrival, as he descended the main stairs, greeting Leo.

“Ah, Prince Leo, how good of you to come. It seems I am fated to execute you myself.”

_So he was after Leo._

“I hate to ruin your plans, but I must ask, why?” Leo summoned a spell, magic pooling in his hands.

“You really don’t know? Decades of Nohr still conquering nations, and you still don’t know?” The archduke was a magic user as well, so Leo wasn’t too nervous if there would be battle between them. His resistance and skill would never allow for much damage and he was faster too.

“I do not know, otherwise I wouldn’t be here.” Leo took a defensive stance as the archduke approached him.

“Ah, my dear Prince Leo, then I must remind you so clearly of the night you killed my lover.”

_Lover?!_

Before Leo could garner a response, the archduke released his spell, a devastating fire spell Leo was unaccustomed too. It was magic that must have been so archaic and old that even Leo hadn’t access to it. However, he managed to avoid the spell, and released his own. The archduke countered, setting the plant-based spell on fire.

So Leo was a bit arrogant in rushing over here. He was clearly at a disadvantage.

No matter. His naginata, one that he received from a Hoshidan during the war, was still strapped to his steed, but Leo, if need be, could quickly escape to retrieve it should Brynhildr fail him. But, being a sacred weapon that was highly doubtful.

Leo summoned a new spell and managed to ensnare the archduke before he could cast another one of those devastating fire spells, knocking his tome out of his hand. Leo retrieved it, looking through its contents.

The script was old and Leo felt the magic pulsing through the book. He could make out a few characters, but only further study of runes and hieroglyphs would help him divulge any information out of this.

“Release that tome!” The archduke sputtered, but with a flick of his wrist Leo made the vines tighten around the archduke’s limbs.

“I’m sorry, but it seems I’ve found a new toy to play with,” Leo snickered. He released a spell onto a nearby tapestry and sent it aflame. Leo was impressed. This was better than any of the other fire tomes in Castle Krakenburg.

He summoned a small flame into his palm and was amazed at the heat it produced. He walked up casually to the archduke, still ensnared, and held the flame close to his face. The man tried to blow the flame out, but his meager breaths only stirred the flame more. Leo laughed.

“It seems I’ve won,” Leo claimed. “Now do tell me what on earth I’ve done to deserve such an offense as assassination. Some lover of yours died I presumed?”

“You _killed_ her,” the archduke sputtered. Leo tightened the vines, bringing the flame ever closer, and the man gasped in pain. “You and your Nohrian siblings are monsters, but you’re the worst of them.”

Leo was confused. Genuinely confused. When had he…?

He then remembered the massacre that was _supposed_ to happen in Nestra two years ago, the one that only was instigated when that one songstress in the dark blue garb had sang that song that caused the former King Garon much discomfort. Of course, Leo now knew that the songstress was Azura, as her song became all too familiar to him once he joined Corrin’s army.

But her actions caused much duress for the other singers. Garon had hunted them down, or at least had his lackeys and son do his bidding. Leo wasn’t sure much of what Iago and Hans had done, as he himself gathered as many songstresses as he could, and instead of sending them to their deaths, had teleported them using the very same spell he used on Kaze and Rinkah weeks prior.

The he remembered how Corrin thought he had killed Kaze and Rinkah, and how he had to tell her that it wasn’t the case, that they were merely…displaced. He wasn’t a monster after all and had to keep his soul intact somehow.

Then he wondered if somehow some person had witnessed his teleportation and mistook it as execution, and there Leo lost his composure for a moment. It would explain everything.

“You really think I killed your lover?” Leo asked, incredulous, withdrawing the flame. “You don’t know me at all, then, Archduke.”

“My subordinate witnessed it! My very own right hand man witnessed it and then was put to the axe by that monster.”

“Hans? Oh he’s long gone. We, and by that I mean my siblings and I, executed him ourselves. More specifically, Camilla.” Leo chuckled at the memory. That was one of very few deaths he found enjoyable.

“You killed your own subordinate?” The archduke asked, completely in revulsion. “You Nohrians are disgusting.”

“Be careful what you say, lest one of my vines slips and wraps itself around your throat,” Leo threatened, though he had no intention of killing this man. At least, not yet. “Let me continue my story.”

The archduke only nodded in response.

“You see, during that so-called massacre, I was indeed ordered to kill the songstresses and performers there. However, contrary to the belief held of me that I am cold and heartless, I did not actually carry out those orders. I merely teleported those women and men to another location. Where they went after that, I have no idea. But I did not kill anyone. I can’t say the same for Hans or Iago.”

“Then why didn’t she return to me? Where is my Layla?”

“If I could answer that, I would. I’d return her to you myself, but alas, this Layla of yours is gone.”

The archduke had started sobbing. Now defenseless, Leo, in an uncharacteristic gesture of pity, let the man go. The vines slithered off his form and he collapsed to the floor.

“Why…Why didn’t she return to me?” he repeated.

Leo shrugged. “Was she truly a lover, or just a concubine?” The practice wasn’t unheard of in Nestra.

The archduke froze at that statement, stifling his sobbing.

“No… She said she loved me…”

“Well, I can’t say anything on her behalf.” Leo sighed. “Though, now that we have cleared this up, how did you come to the conclusion I would come to Nestra on my own accord? Did you really mean to enchant me with that _koto_ player?”

“Kazahana enchants all who see her. I knew that if anyone could seduce the cold prince of Nohr, it would be her. She is warmth and light itself, enough to brighten your dark heart.” The archduke laughed madly. “And I was right! Oh how it feels so good to be right!” He continued his laughter, and Leo, steeling himself, pretended that none of this bothered him.

“If that is all, then my business here is done, and I must head off. Your little indiscretion will not go unreported though. Expect a summons from the king very soon,” Leo said coldly. “I bid you good day.”

Leo left the broken man there, pocketing the tome he had taken as spoils.

As he left, he heard the archduke mutter. “Oh, my dear prince, deny it all you want, but you are indeed cold.” Leo stopped for a moment but shrugged the statement off. It was just another thorn in his side.

He needed to see a certain _koto_ player after all, as her involvement was deeper than she claimed.

~

Leo first flew to the opera house, but that led nowhere, as she had already left it seemed. One of the soldiers helping with clean-up said he saw the girl leave through the back. She must have returned to her home, Leo surmised.

Leo left the opera house and went down the winding trail Kazahana had shown him the night before and he found her just leaving her home, _koto_ in tow. He cleared his throat and she jumped, turning around to see him so foreboding, sitting on his pegasus. She didn’t look happy to see him.

“I take it you know why I’m here?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I-I thought you were qu-questioning the people,” she stuttered. “Why…Why _are_ you here?”

“Well, upon some serious thought, it had occurred to me that the archduke had somehow been involved in all these shenanigans and I confronted him.” She stiffened at his statement. “It seems, my dear Kazahana, that you were meant to seduce me so that I may be killed.”

“I…I…” She couldn’t even finish her thought. “I didn’t…!”

“Oh, but you did, Kazahana. While I am still unseduced, you did manage to lure me back here. Perhaps it may not have been your intention, but surely you were meant to get something out of this.”

“No! No, I wouldn’t _do_ something like that! Who…who would make me do such a thing?”

“Perhaps he held your life in his hands, or maybe he offered to get you out of that hovel. I don’t know. I am neither you nor him.” Leo pulled out Brynhildr. “”You do know that the punishment for treason is death?” He knew that Xander had repealed that law. It was imprisonment at worse. But Kazahana didn’t need to know that.

She started bawling her eyes out. “Please, no…!” Her begs and pleas were muffled by her cries as she wailed. Leo wondered if this was just a display, but he had spent just enough time with the girl to know that she wouldn’t do such a thing.

Perhaps the archduke lied to escape with his own life. It wouldn’t be unheard of. Leo should have never mentioned Kazahana at all.

“Prince Leo,” she finally sniffled once her crying had calmed. “It is true that…that the archduke offered a sum of money to me to tempt me in seducing you, but I refused and went about my performance as usual. I had no intention of doing anything to you.”

Ah. That would make sense.

“So your performance was just a performance? No magic involved that would make me in particular fall for your playing?” He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t have fallen for her of his own accord. Though, falling for her was a bit of an overstatement.

“No. Besides, I haven’t the power to do that. I am a musician, not a songstress.” True. Songstresses had a power in their singing that could strengthen the weakest soldier and weaken the strongest ruler. Leo had seen it done on either end.

“I see…” He looked away, embarrassed. “My apologies then. It was wrong of me to accuse you of such a thing. And, if it pleases you, I must thank you as well, for helping me after all.”

She nodded, an indication of her acceptance of his apology and gratitude. “If…if that is all, I must go. I need to catch the ferry out of Nestra to Izumo.” She started carting off her _koto_ , but Leo held her a moment more.

“Why must you go? I thought your home was here?”

“Well… The opera house is in ruins now. It…it’ll be a while before it is repaired, and after all this…” She was referring to the siege. “I want nothing to do with this nation anymore. Perhaps Izumo will treat me better. I’ve heard Archduke Izana likes to hold banquets. Perhaps he’ll take to my _koto_ playing.”

“But… Isn’t Nestra where you were born? This is indeed your home.” He saw her stiffen again. “Kazahana, what is it you’re hiding?”

“I…hide nothing. I’ve been…wanting to travel for a while, and now is as good a time as any.” She nodded to herself. “I really must be going.”

She turned, but he stopped her, making his steed trot in front of her. “What if I were to offer you a place at Castle Krakenburg?”

“Where… Why?” She caught herself. “Why would you offer me your home?”

“Your playing is sublime and we at Castle Krakenburg could use your light. The musicians we had are gone and it is something so far behind on the list of things to fix that it hasn’t even been addressed yet. Xander, that is my brother the king, has been too busy repairing ties with nations surrounding us than to care for things like music and art. But, I am here and you need to leave. It seems a perfect opportunity to fix a minor problem.” He smiled at her. “I’m sure Xander, Camilla, and Elise would love having you.”

She blushed. “If that is your command, my prince, then I shall come with you…” She didn’t sound convincing enough, but Leo let it go. She must still be shaken after all that had happened.

“Wonderful. Follow me and we will leave for Nohr at once.”

So Leo left the hovel with Kazahana in tow, off to find her a horse or pegasus to carry her and her _koto,_ and the two walked on in silence as Leo wondered how he could convince himself that he wasn’t taken with her.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! It feels good to not only update one fic, but two! I just updated my other fic, Flooded. Crazy! 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoy! Big thanks to SIGF for betaing! <3

Their first destination was Cheve.

Cheve left an uneasy feeling in Leo’s gut as he remembered the night Camilla and Corrin fought in that rebellion… the night when Hans, against Corrin’s wishes, killed and made an example of the rebel leader, Scarlet. Corrin had told him it was most horrid. Leo hadn’t known Scarlet per se, but Corrin had mentioned that with her strength she would have made an invaluable recruit to the army if they had been able to negotiate. It was too late though. Hans had done... awful things to her dead body. Even Camilla didn’t want to describe what happened that night. 

Leo could only leave it to his imagination.

Still, passing through Cheve couldn’t be avoided. He and Kazahana carefully trotted through the territory, not wanting to draw attention to themselves. It was dangerous choosing this route, as there was still an intense distaste for Nohr here, but with Xander on the throne things had at least calmed down. Of course, that didn’t mean there wasn’t a desire for the royals’ death among the remaining rebels. Leo had wanted Xander to put the flames of rebellion out once and for all, but Xander insisted on an era of peace. Corrin had fought so hard for peace; it would be an insult to her legacy.

Leo had told Corrin that fateful night in Nestra two years ago that the righteous path was often the treacherous one. Peacetime was had, but two years could only do so much to instill that peace. It would take possibly decades to win the people’s favor. Cheve was a good example of that.

They decided to rest at an inn, since nighttime was falling. Dangerous things often happened at night, and Leo didn’t want to put Kazahana in danger. 

He booked a room and they made their way up the stairs, having previously put the pegasus and Kazahana’s newly found horse in the inn’s stables. The innkeeper gave Leo a look, but said nothing. She saw the devastating tome at his side and the bow on Kazahana’s back. Leo prayed she wouldn’t alert the rebels, if she was on their side.

He booked a small room with two beds. There was also a partition so Kazahana could change privately. He had changed into his own night clothes and waited for her patiently to come from behind the partition before questioning her.

“How are you?” he asked politely. “Has the trip tired you yet?”

“It’s been some t-time since I’ve travelled so far…” She said quietly.

“Oh?” he pondered, interest piqued. “Where have you travelled?”

“Oh! Um… I once performed at Palace Macarath. It isn’t too far, but I still had to travel by caravan. It was certainly an in-interesting experience.” Leo, ever perceptive, caught how she hesitated. He wondered if she was indeed telling the truth.

“Is that all? You’ve never even visited, say… Hoshido? It would make sense, since that’s your ethnicity and all.”

“My family died when I was young, so I never had a chance to go. I was basically raised in the opera house.” She replied smoothly. Of course. Talented performer. Raised in an opera house. Perfect cover story. But Leo didn’t want to call her out too soon. There was still something off about her, no matter how earnest she seemed. She was lured into seducing him, refused, yet performed that night anyway. She was Hoshidan, yet was born in Nestra, something that wasn’t very common. She hesitated when he asked specific questions and never made eye contact when she answered. She was a skilled healer and knew how to use a bow. She served in the war, yet downplayed her part in it.

There was no way she was just a simple musician, but Leo pushed it aside. He insisted that stranger things have happened to him, he had met stranger people (Odin for one and Niles for another, both of whom stayed behind on Leo’s insistence that this wouldn’t be a dangerous journey), and perhaps she was just a shy young woman who was traumatized by the war. She didn’t stomach death well after all, so perhaps she wasn’t lying.

But Leo, never very trusting and always inquisitive, still kept the possibility that Kazahana was some sort of…something, in his mind. He wasn’t sure who she was, maybe some reject from a noble family, and he still remained suspicious. He let it slide though, and insisted they get some rest.

The following morning nothing had happened. The pegasus and horse were still in the stable when the stable boy went to fetch them. Leo paid in gold, and Kazahana’s  _ koto _ , held in a storage room in the back, was untouched. He mounted his steed as she carted the  _ koto  _ and mounted her own, and off they went.

“You know, Kazahana, you ride well for a musician. A little clumsy, but you hold yourself with…regality,” he offered. He noticed how she would sometimes sit very stiffly, as if trying to get used to the sensation, but she slowly eased into the riding of the horse, almost as if she was remembering a time she had.

“I learned how to during the war,” she answered. “But I haven’t since then.”

“Still, you hold yourself well,” he noted.

“I suppose a…musician such as myself would have some sort of grace…It’s been so long since I’ve been away from home.” She changed the subject suddenly, but Leo let her.

The game of cat and mouse had begun a while ago, and he was ever luring her to the cheese.

“You mean the opera house?” She nodded vigorously, almost too enthusiastically. “I can see that you would accept that as your home, since you were basically raised there.”

“That is correct,” she agreed. “It’s…where I learned to play the  _ koto _ , after all.”

Leo didn’t comment that he had never seen a Hoshidan instrument anywhere in Nestra before. He felt that he would have seen her perform sooner, if she was as trained as she said. Again, something was off about her story, but he let it go for now. He would continue asking random questions here and there to see if he could trip her up.

Because Leo could sniff out a liar if he had to.

~

They arrived at Palace Macarath after a day and a half. Their mounts, both exhausted, were taken to the stable there immediately. The palace court was more than hospitable, excited to see Kazahana again.

So it seemed she didn’t lie about her time at Macarath. Leo was pleased.

They had her perform that night, and Leo noticed she played more upbeat tunes than her usual melancholy fare. It was a nice change. Although he found he preferred the sadder songs, that was his personal taste. He was always the more solemn brother.

The court there applauded and offered for them to stay as long as they needed for their journey back. Kazahana looked relieved, almost too relieved, but Leo said nothing of the look on her face. He would figure it out for himself.

That night, after requesting ink, a quill, and parchment, he wrote a letter to Xander, detailing his trials at Nestra.

_ Dear Xander, _

_ It seems there is still much discord in our kingdom, as I had to help quell a rebellion in Nestra. As it turns out, the archduke had orchestrated the entire thing, and had aimed it at myself. Enclosed here is a report I’ve created with a key witness and my own findings. I assume you will summon the archduke upon reading these reports. _

_ I bring interesting news as well. The koto player, having now been displaced by this rebellion, is coming back to Krakenburg with me to be our new court musician. It has been so long since we’ve had fine music, and we did so enjoy her performance. I think it would be quite the treat. Of course, I will need your approval, but I know you will be most entertained. She knows a variety of music, as I’ve heard tonight at Macarath. _

_ We are travelling by horseback, as her koto cannot be carted by pegasus, so in a month’s time we shall be at the gates of Krakenburg, ideally. This is under the assumption nothing tragic befalls us, but as you know, I am the gifted mage, and she herself has a knack for the bow. She is also a healer, so any injury that falls upon us will be addressed accordingly. I expect a timely arrival and assure you that we will be safe. _

_ I hope to see you, Camilla, Corrin, and Elise soon. _

_ Best of wishes, _

_ Leo _

He let the ink dry, rolled the parchment up, securing it with thread and a seal, and sent for a servant to take it to the nearest messenger. Hopefully, in a few days’ time, Xander would receive the message, should nothing befall the messenger. But Leo didn’t expect any issues.

He stayed up for a few moments more, pondering on the girl in the room next door. He heard her practicing and tuning her instrument, but she stopped all too soon for Leo to really recognize any melody. He shrugged it off and went to sleep, knowing that they would have to leave immediately. The sooner he got to Krakenburg, the better.

But that didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy his time with Kazahana.

~

The next morning the palace staff and court was sad to see Leo and Kazahana go, but Leo insisted that he was on strict royal business to escort Kazahana and return as soon as possible. They gifted them a week’s worth of rations, and Kazahana thanked them profusely, bowing politely in what reminded Leo of a Hoshidan way. He put it on the list of strange things that didn’t add up.

Their next stop was the Woods of the Forlorn, a place he enjoyed training because of the skill it took to take down the runaway Faceless, but he worried for Kazahana. She was gifted with the bow, sure, but the girl was very timid and didn’t take well to violence. The other option was the Ice Tribe Village, but it was entirely too cold and they weren’t prepared for that. Plus, there was still some tension there after the war, much like Cheve. Leo didn’t want to risk that again.

So the dreadful woods it would be, and Leo warned her as much.

“Our next destination is the Woods of the Forlorn. I take it you’ve heard of it?”

She nodded. “There has been a few tales I’ve heard, namely it’s teeming with Faceless,” she answered without a stutter. Leo decided he’d question her on that.

“I’ve noticed occasionally you stutter. It isn’t frequent, but it happens on the odd occasion. Care to explain why?”

She stayed silent for a moment, almost as if she was trying to come up with a good lie. Leo waited patiently.

“I told you I speak Hoshidan, yes?” She said finally.

“You did.” He didn’t see what that had to do with anything.

“My parents taught me that language first, to…ensure I never forgot my heritage. Since it was my first language…sometimes…sometimes it’s hard to speak Nohrian, or even the Nestrian dialect… So I stutter, as you say.”

He ruminated on that. “I’m not sure I quite believe you, to be perfectly honest. You’re very smooth when I ask the right questions, but when I ask one unexpectedly, it’s as if you’re trying to find an answer to suit that question.”

She said nothing.

“I’ve asked before, and I’ll ask again. What are you hiding?” He caught the vicious tone in his own voice, but he kept it as civil as he could. He was so close to finding out the truth…

“Prince Leo…” She whispered. “The war has t-taken its t-toll on me…”

“See? You did it there.” He pointed out ruthlessly.

He saw tears form in her eyes. “I d-don’t want to relive any-anything… I d-don’t want to re-remember.” She started crying softly. “Please…stop asking.”

Was that really why she stuttered? Why she lied? If it were lying. Did the war affect her that deeply? Given her aversion to the violence she witnessed in the past few days, he supposed it did.

“My apologies. I won’t ask again.” He looked straight ahead at the trail they were on. “Back to the Woods of the Forlorn…”

“I’ve heard of it, and I’m…not excited for it.” She looked queasy. “It’s supposedly so dark you can’t see the sky…”

“True.”

“And it’s full of monstrosities…”

“Again, true.”

“Prince Leo, must we go through there?” she asked in a tiny voice. “I’m not sure I can handle it.”

He sighed. “Our only other option is the Ice Tribe Village, but neither of us are prepared for the biting cold there. Additionally, there is still political unrest, and though we sorely owe them a visit for negotiation’s sake, I’m afraid I’d rather do that with my family at my side.” The Ice Tribe was still wary of the Nohrian royal family, though no rebellions had happened since the war.

She nodded. “So we have no choice.”

“It isn’t as bad as you think. I know it very well, and it won’t take very long to get through.” He may have bent the truth there. It might take as long as three days to get through. The woods were thick, there were indeed monsters, and the lack of light made traversing difficult.

But he was Leo, and he could do anything he set his mind to. They would hurry, taking no rest, and then they could pause at Fort Dragonfall, which had Nohrian guards there at all times now. It would be a safe place and they could rest as long as they needed to. He told her as such.

“Th-that’s good news…” she muttered. “I’m still not looking forward to it though.”

He wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but she said it so quietly he wasn’t sure she was meant to be heard, so he said nothing.

After two days of grueling riding, they made it to the edge of the woods. Kazahana looked exhausted.

“Could we maybe c-camp outside the woods for now? I…I need to gather my strength,” she requested.

“Of course. You’ll need it for the trek we’re about to undergo.”

Thankfully, the staff at Macarath had given them rations plus some other camping supplies, as Leo wasn’t prepared to camp. He was expected to fly back, but Kazahana threw a challenge to those plans.

They made a fire and he offered her some of the jerky they were gifted. She took a bite and grimaced. So she wasn’t very fond of bear, from the taste of it.

“How you survived the war I’ll never understand,” he chided. “You can’t even handle emergency rations.”

“I stayed in the city mostly, so there wasn’t really a lack of food.” She insisted.

“But Nestra was neutral at that time. Hardly any conflict was there.”

“True. But you seem to forget the songstress massacre.” She nearly growled. Such a negative tone from her was almost cute and very nonthreatening.

“I never told you how I only displaced those songstresses. I never killed any. I cannot say the same for my father’s subordinates.”

“The creepy sorcerer and the berserker?” she asked.

“Yes… How did you know of them?” he asked smoothly.

“I…saw a little of them during the conflict. I was too busy trying to survive and hide to really get a good look at them, but they still haunt my dreams…” She whispered and he heard the fright in her voice.

“The war did a lot to fray your nerves I see,” he responded. “I’m sorry you were so badly affected.” He sometimes wondered if the war was worth it. Too many people had been killed, the Hoshidan royal family was torn apart, literally, and their own father had been killed, if that thing could be called their father. On the bright side, Iago and Hans were gone.

“It’s a shame, really, what this war did, but that’s the nature of war: it tears everything we love apart. I’m blessed to still have my family, or what’s left of it. My father…died.” Leo said.

“Oh? I’m sorry,” Kazahana said. “That must be tough.” She said slowly, trying to hide her resentment. Leo caught it though.

“He was hardly a good man, and he instigated this war. I don’t really miss him, but it’s a shame what led to his demise. You see, he was…possessed, so to say.” And Leo explained what had happened to the late Garon, from his time as a good, charismatic man, to the monster he had become, and Kazahana seemed to understand.

“So, you’re saying that it was necessary to conquer Hoshido for Garon to sit on this throne?” she asked, incredulous. “This…Azura, you said?”

“Yes. Her name was Azura.”

“So this Azura and your sister Corrin couldn’t have just said what was going on? Nohr had to destroy Hoshido for this to be believed?” Leo heard the rise in her voice.

Despite not having been to Hoshido, Kazahana certainly took this news hard.

Leo chuckled. “If someone told you, out of the blue, that your father was possessed by some dragon, and was actually a gross slime monster underneath, would you have believed them?”

“If my father was once a good man suddenly turned evil, I just might,” Kazahana spat. Her bitterness showed through her normally timid façade.

“You’re awfully shaken by this news, Kazahana…” Leo said. “Care to explain?”

“Prince Leo, I’m…Hoshidan. By birth and blood, but Nestrian as far as geography goes,” she said. “My parents, before their death…taught me the importance of keeping my heritage, so I’m a bit…sad to hear exactly how my heritage has been destroyed.”

The mouse got closer to the cheese. “If you were born Nestrian, then why take what happened to Hoshido to heart? You’ve never even been. Who cares about heritage if you’ve never actually seen the place?”

“I would have liked to have gone,” she returned. “I’ll never know what it was like…before the war.”

“So you plan to go?” he mused. “Someday, at least?”

“I’d very much like to, but I don’t know if what you’re telling me is true. Is it truly Hoshido if it’s under Nohrian rule?”

He looked at her quizzically. “Who said that?”

“Well, if Nohr conquered Hoshido, it would make sense to put a Nohrian on the throne.” She reasoned.

“But we didn’t. There was one living Hoshidan royal left, and with some guidance and a few negotiations, we let her take the throne.”

“Her? Hoshido has a qu-queen? A  _ Hoshidan  _ queen?” She looked shocked to hear this news.

“Kazahana, where have you been? Queen Hinoka has been queen for two years now.” He couldn’t believe she didn’t know. “How did you not know?”

In her shock, Kazahana didn’t answer. “Prince Leo,” she finally said, “we don’t speak much of politics in Nestra’s opera house. We’re too dedicated to our craft.”

He scoffed. “You knew enough about that rebellion. Isn’t that, in a way, politics?”

“ _ Nohrian _ politics. Hoshido never came to mind. We’re displeased with Nohr, not Hoshido. They weren’t even in the picture.”

He found it hard to believe.

“So you’re telling me that you had no idea that Hoshido was able to keep its one royal on the throne?”

“I…had no idea,” she admitted.

“You say you care about your heritage, yet you know nothing of Hoshidan politics.” She shook her head. “Why not?”

“I guess… I never really had the time to ponder it.” She sighed. “I suppose I should be happy that Hoshido kept its rightful queen… It’s sad to know the rest of the family was lost…”

“Oh so you  _ knew that _ .” He drawled. “Your lack yet wealth in information astounds me.”

“You hear some things, and you don’t hear some things!” She insisted. “The deaths of the royals was important to hear. I heard tell of it… I didn’t know that the now-queen s-survived. The talk made it seem that they were all k-killed.”

He stayed silent, pondering her statement. “Do you want to know how they died? I witnessed some of it.”

He saw how upset she looked, but she nodded firmly. “Since…since I don’t know everything… I suppose this is important to know… It’s now part of Hoshido’s history, and I care so much…”

He let her statement fall and told her what happened.

“The oldest prince, Ryoma, committed ritual suicide.” He put into detail just why that occurred. “The youngest prince, Takumi, had jumped off the Great Wall of Suzanoh and later on we discovered he was possessed by a spirit of vengeance and um… We had to fight his corpse.” She paled upon hearing that. “Yes… The spirit overtook his dead body and if it weren’t for Corrin’s Yato, we may not have defeated him. He was indeed a powerful opponent…”

“I don’t want to hear that.” She shook her head. “What about the rest?”

“Well, Hinoka, now the queen, managed to survive though she ended up being captured, but we saved her. But, during the battle before she escaped, we had fought their tactician and it was said the youngest princess was in the battle. Sakura? Yes, Sakura. But she seemed to have escaped with her retainer. One was killed in the battle, a little samurai girl named Hana, or so Corrin said. The other…”

“Yes?” Kazahana prompted.

“The retainer, Subaki, was a Sky Knight and it seems he had taken Sakura with him when the battle was nearly lost. His body was found by another sector of the Nohrian army, and it was they who killed them. They never saw the princess, or so they claimed. I still think she was possessed like her brother. Corrin insists the contrary.”

“And that is?” Kazahana asked.

“That she was indeed killed by that army and they had done unspeakable things to her body, enough so that there was no evidence where she went. I don’t like to think of it. She wasn’t much older than my youngest sister.”

Kazahana stayed silent. “And then Nohr won the war,” she finished.

“Yes. On a sour note, I might add. It wasn’t the cleanest way to win a war, but as I’ve told Corrin, the righteous path is sometimes the most treacherous.”

Kazahana grit her teeth. “Is it truly righteous when one side absolutely destroys the other?”

He ignored her bitterness. He didn’t understand it as his birthplace conquered and won the war. “Sometimes, yes. Peace has been had, has it not?”

She averted her eyes. “…yes.”

“Then it was indeed righteous.”

The sun had set and nighttime had fallen. Leo decided it was time to end this discussion and get some sleep.

“I think you should sleep, Kazahana. I’ve told you many a disturbing thing, and tomorrow won’t be any easier.”

She nodded in agreement. “You’re right.” She went to grab a blanket Macarath had provided. “Sleep well, Prince Leo.”

He heard in her tone that she didn’t mean it.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo it's been a while! So happy to be updating. I hope you like this one!
> 
> Thanks as always to SIGF for being my beta. You're seriously the best. x3

The Woods of the Forlorn were dark, dank, and dull. The little lights of the fireflies or whatever they were (Kazahana had no word for them) seemed to add to the creepy scenery. Leo told her they were thought to be the souls of the dead. It did nothing to assuage her fears of the woods.

It was too dark to see anything for Kazahana’s tired eyes, but Leo saw a beauty in the woods. They were a shadowy purple with hints of blue and a deep green, soft fog covered the ground, and the noises of whatever creatures lived there could be heard. So far, their first day of trekking through, there were no run-ins with monsters of any sort, and Kazahana was thankful. They stayed quiet on this trip, not wanting to gain the attention of anything in case there were monsters nearby.

They arrived at the graveyard that Leo frequented for training. It was gloomy, depressing, but Leo found it a welcome site. It meant they were nearly out of the woods. It only seemed to take all day, with minimal breaks, but it was hard to gauge time as the sun could not be seen.

He heard Kazahana gulp as she stared, petrified, at the gravestones. She whispered some sort of prayer and Leo realized she was praying in Hoshidan. Well, she did claim to be a Priestess at some point. It would make sense she’d know Hoshidan prayers, especially if Hoshidan was her first language.

Kazahana was full of surprises, and it made Leo all the more interested in her.

He couldn’t deny that anymore. There was something about the girl that captured his heart. She was a skilled musician, yes, but she was also kind yet determined. She was even brave in her own way, pulling through this dangerous business of traversing through the dark woods against her wishes. Leo found she had a strength he admired.

Too bad he didn’t really trust her.

Did he trust her with his life? In a way, yes. He knew she’d heal him if he were injured. But that wasn’t what he meant.

Her story was awkward, almost too intricate and detailed to be true, like it was some sort of fairy tale made up by a girl with a very active imagination. He could believe she was an orphan. He was too, after all. But the Shrine Maiden training? Who trains a simple musician to be a healer? Wouldn’t it make more sense for her to use her musical training rather than become a healer from scratch? And she was good at that.

What especially bothered him was the fact she claimed to live in Nestra all her life, trained as a _koto_ player for years, yet he had never seen her before, and he had been to the opera house several times throughout his life. Unless she was simply too inexperienced at the time to play, she had to have _lied about something…_

“Kazahana, when did you first start performing at the opera house?” he asked out of the blue.

“Oh! About two years ago,” she answered promptly. “Shortly after the war.”

“Really? Why not sooner?” His suspicion was growing again, but he had to quell it.

“They felt that I was too inexperienced to play formally, and by the time the war was over, they felt I could handle bigger performances.”

“Odd that it would be after the war… You said you trained all your life?”

“Yes.”

A lie. She said she trained after her parents died. He kept that to himself.

The mousetrap now had a loaded spring. One ounce of pressure and it would snap.

He just needed tempting cheese.

“So why just begin performing two years ago? Especially after the war?”

“W-well, it takes years for the _koto_ to be mastered. It’s very intricate, and by the time the war was over, as I’ve said before, they felt I was ready. Plus, it was time to bring new life to people who were jaded from war. It brought their spirits up, or so I’ve been told.” She sighed. “You were the first to ever make it feel like I made a difference.”

He found that hard to believe. “Really?”

“Yes. Perhaps even after all this time, Nohrians still don’t like Hoshidans.” She sat up straighter. “Um, even if I was born here.”

The mouse was lost in a maze, but the cheese would send it in the right direction.

“Yes, it would seem so…” Leo said noncommittally. “You know, we’re nearly out of the woods.” They had passed the gravestones and Leo could see an iota of light up ahead.

“R-really?” She seemed all too excited.

“Yes, but stay on guard. You never know what…”

GRAGGGHHH.

“…could appear.” Leo just rolled his eyes.

Of course a Faceless would pop up. And where one was, more would follow.

“Ready your bow,” Leo said, almost bored. “It doesn’t take much to take them down.” He readied a spell and killed the one in front of them.

Two more took its place and Kazahana shot an arrow right in one of the holes of its mask. It was dead and its body dissipated. Leo was pleased and ran the other one through with his lance. It felt good to actually do the physical killing.

But he’d never tell her that.

A few more Faceless came from behind the trees and soon they were surrounded. Leo realized his pride was what got them here.

“Oh, what to do…” he muttered. He readied a spell and his signature tree engulfed two Faceless at once. Kazahana knocked one out with another arrow. She was an awful good shot, Leo noted. Too good for a simple Priestess… But she had to have been diligent during the war to reach that high a ranking.

And wasn’t a Priestess a Hoshidan class anyway? It would be strange to train her as that, and not a strategist or troubadour.

Oh how the mouse got ever closer to the cheese.

Eventually, Leo shouted at her. “Make a run for it! There are too many of them!” She nodded and whipped the reigns of her horse. She and he both escaped before more Faceless could appear.

Then, they were out of the woods. Fort Dragonfall was in sight, and they kept galloping away to outrun any renegade Faceless.

~

When they arrived at Fort Dragonfall, a Nohrian soldier noticed them. “Halt! Who goes there?” he shouted as per the cliché.

“It is I, Prince Leo. I bring with me Nohr’s new court musician, a girl by the name of Kazahana.” Leo shouted back. They trotted closer and the soldier saw that he was telling the truth.

“My prince! What brings you here?” He noticed their state of duress. “Faceless?”

Leo nodded. “Yes. We’ll be needing to take refuge here until we can head out again.” Leo dismounted and handed the reigns to the soldier. “Make sure she gets plenty of water,” he commanded. He waved for Kazahana to do the same, though her request was much more polite.

The soldier led the pegasus and horse away to the nearest body of water and Leo and Kazahana entered the fort. Leo delved into the history of the place, saying it was made from the remains of an old dragon, and Kazahana giggled, finding it hard to believe.

“Well, you’re Nestrian, Hoshidan, _whatever_. Surely you know Nohrians and Hoshidans alike worship dragons?”

“Yes, I’m aware.” She sat down near the entrance, too tired to walk further.

“Well, what of you? Who do you worship? Dawn or Dusk?” He sat next to her, a little too close, but he didn’t notice her discomfort.

“I was raised with Hoshidan parents, so mostly Dawn. Though when they died, sometimes I wondered if the Dusk Dragon would take better care of me, but I found it insulting to my parents’ memory, so I continue to worship the Dawn Dragon.” She answered dutifully.

“I see…” Leo stared at the ceiling of the fort, noticing the cracks, nooks, and crannies all around him. It was truly a wonder of a place.

“We’ll be resting here tonight and some of tomorrow. That last battle was exhausting,” he mentioned. “I’m sure it took its toll on you.”

“I find the Faceless d-disgusting,” she stated bluntly. It was the most honest he had ever heard her. “Why the Nohrian royals made such h-horrid creatures is b-beyond me.”

“Careful now. You tread treacherous waters again, Kazahana.” He joked.

“But still. They’re…awful.” She sighed. “I won’t truly understand anything it seems…” she muttered.

He didn’t quite catch that, but he ignored it. He looked at her face. Plump cheeks that were slightly pink. Tiny little pink lips, so soft and inviting. She had deep maroon eyes, wide and kind. Her long hair covered her face mostly, but here he was able to see it in full detail.

He then realized that as inviting her appearance was, he probably smelt rank and decided bathing was in order.

“If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to find the nearest water source and bathe,” he said. “I’m sure you feel filthy too.” It had been some time since they were at that last inn and that battle had definitely broken a sweat.

“Oh, yes, do go ahead…” she said. “I’ll stay here a bit. I’m still…shaken.”

“As you wish,” he returned. He left her to her thoughts and had thoughts of his own.

Kazahana was probably the most interesting girl he had ever met. He knew his sisters like the back of his hand, and as interesting as they were, he _knew_ them. Here was a girl who was full of surprises, and even though her stories seemed dubious at worst, fascinating at best, he realized that he had developed an infatuation with her that was growing still.

She was very pretty and she had a gift for music. She was surprisingly a good warrior, but a better healer for sure. She was soft-spoken, yet strong when she gave her opinion, though she needed to be goaded to give that opinion.

He almost felt bad for trying to catch her lying, but it was so…easy really. Her stories were so fantastic that he found them hard to believe, and he caught her here and there. But, he had yet to reveal that he knew she was lying.

But he pushed it aside. She was a psychological victim of war, and he wouldn’t hold that against her.

~

When he returned, he noticed she had managed to retrieve her _koto_. She was merely plucking the strings in no particular order, humming to herself. He found it relaxing, even if it was no special tune.

“You certainly are dedicated to your craft,” he said, surprising her. “I quite admire that.”

“Th-thank you…” That stutter again. It set him on edge, but he ignored it. He focused on her posture, graceful as she delicately plucked each string, a look of tranquility on her face. He found her most rapturing.

He admitted he wanted to kiss her. He felt like a girl like her deserved a good kiss, but his experience was very limited. In fact, there was no experience at all, loathe as he was to admit it. He had never courted anyone, unlike Xander, who had the occasional woman by his side, and Leo was sure he had a kiss or two.

Leo found he was a little jealous over that.

“Kazahana,” he began, “I have a personal question for you.”

She looked away. “I…I will do my best to answer.”

He took a breath. “Have you ever been courted before?”

She looked surprised. “Um… There was the, um, occasional suitor, but soon they lost interest, or I simply took no interest.”

“Really? You’re so…” He flushed. “Pardon me for being bold, but you’re quite pretty. I’d expect a girl like you would be engaged. How old are you?”

“I…I just turned my eighteenth year,” she admitted shyly. So she was of age. Interesting.

“I’m twenty myself,” he admitted as well. “I’ve…never courted anyone.”

“Oh really?” She seemed to take interest. “But…but you’re so handsome.” She squeaked at her statement. She bowed to him lowly. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be so brash.”

He chuckled. “You’re fine. I like the compliment. I don’t get many of them. As I’m sure you know, I’m known as the cold prince of Nohr.”

She straightened from her bow. “I’ve heard as much, but…but I think you’re much warmer and kinder than people realize.”

He was shocked to hear that statement. He didn’t think he was so warm and kind, especially after questioning her, but he supposed he had done some good in protecting her from the Faceless and offering her a home in Castle Krakenburg. “That is also something I don’t hear a lot of, and for that, I am grateful.” He sat next to her. “Play me a song?”

“Of-of course.” She began playing one of the melancholy tunes he had heard that first night. He decided it was his favorite.

To him, she finished the song all too soon. He requested another.

“You’re…you’re so fond of my playing. I don’t think…” She trailed off.

“Yes?” He prompted.

“I’m not sure I’ve met anyone quite like you,” she said shyly, turning away.

“Oh,” was his response. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that really.

“W-well! It’s just that…even if I was born in Nestra, and even if I’ve been p-performing a while, and even if the owner of the opera house likes me, I don’t think it’s enough for the…N-Nohrian people to appreciate Hoshidan music. I think the war still doesn’t sit well with them,” she said sadly.

“True, but my family liked you.” Well, he couldn’t speak for Camilla. She didn’t really care that much about music. She found it a pleasant pastime, but she had no thought of it, didn’t analyze it the way Leo would. Elise played violin, so she could relate well to music, and Xander found it enjoyable, even if he didn’t always understand it.

“That’s nice to hear… I, um, guess they would like me to be the c-court m-musician like you offered?”

“Well, I’m sort of forcing them to accept you by bringing you, but I’m sure they won’t mind. It’s a good way to show good intentions and to integrate Hoshidan culture with Nohrian. My family is kinder than one would think.” He remembered how they were willing to not kill any Hoshidans, how they only fought because Garon had made them, how they tried to help but ultimately couldn’t. The royal family could accept an appreciation for Hoshidan culture, as Corrin had explained a little of the customs she learned during her time there, through letters of course.

“That’s good to hear…” Kazahana sighed. “How much longer until we arrive?”

“It usually takes a month on horseback and a week by flight,” he admitted. “It will be a long trip.”

Her eyes bulged. “I’m not quite prepared for that…”

“If it comes down to it, we can stay at inns, to uh, deal with any…womanly problems you may have.” Leo, having three sisters, was quite aware of their issues, even if they hid it well. Elise was actually the grumpiest during her monthly courses.

“Oh, um, thank you? I, um, appreciate it.” She looked away, embarrassed. “Where is our next stop?”

“We can stay here a while until we’re rested up, and then I plan on heading toward an estate owned by a nobleman who is on good terms with us. This will be one of the longest parts of our trip. It may take as long as a week, weather permitting, and there isn’t much civilization for us to stop by. It’s best to prepare ourselves now, gather as many resources as we can, and head out.”

“Is there a town nearby for me to gather some things?”

He sighed. “We’d have to trek back through the Woods of the Forlorn and I doubt you want to do that.”

She nodded. “I think I have enough personal items to get by. Can we find food here?”

“The soldiers here should have enough rations for us for a week, as well as any other things we may need. The estate will be the best stop for us as the man is quite well off and can provide for us until we are ready to head to Krakenburg. Then, it will take a week to reach a trading town, where we can load up on supplies again and rest at an inn there, then to the walled town just outside the castle. It wouldn’t even take half a day to reach there. We can bypass it and head to the castle directly,” he responded.

“So we still have two hard treks ahead of us,” she stated. “I didn’t quite expect this.”

“It’s what you get for not travelling more,” he jibed. “It will be enjoyable. We have each other at least.”

She averted her eyes at that statement, trying to hide her blush. “Yes, this is true…”

“Kazahana, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you had a crush on me,” he joked.

She turned to him, adamant. “Of-of course not! That would be entirely inappropriate.”

Leo simply laughed it off. Seeing her embarrassed like that was cute. It only made him want to kiss her more.

So maybe he was the one with the crush, and Kazahana wasn’t. He could still be enamored.

There was an awkward silence until he finally said, “I think we should go to sleep now.” Night was descending on them and even with various torches inside the fort, it was still dark. Kazahana agreed.

They said their good nights and Leo went to the other side of the fort to give her privacy. He felt it would be improper otherwise, even if he slept in her vicinity before in her home. He closed his eyes, but he couldn’t get her lies out of his mind.

But he didn’t want to make things worse while on their trip. It was best to have somewhat of a comradery now than to cause a rift between them. He could call her out later, when it became obvious.

Or until she came clean herself. He wondered if she would.

So he fell into a fitful sleep, his dream self wandering in a maze, unable to find his prey.

~


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Here's the latest update, beta'd and ready to be read!
> 
> Special thanks to SIGF as always for betaing. :)

He awoke the next morning to Kazahana brushing her hair. She looked so tranquil doing so, and it was the first time he ever saw so much of her face and neck. She was slender, almost delicate, and her eyebrows were full, giving her a youthful appearance. Her long hair, looking so silky, reminded him vaguely of Azura, the woman who seemed to disappear like the dew in the morning sun. Kazahana’s was not quite that long, but long enough to cover her back and face. She had side-swept bangs that she was currently placing back in her face.

“Please don’t,” he uttered, and she jumped at hearing his voice. Immediately she put her hair back in order, terribly shy that Leo had seen her in such a private moment.

“I didn’t mean anything by that. You just have such a pretty face. Why hide it?”

“Um…Pr-prince Leo… I’m not sure it’s appropriate for you to say such things.” She fidgeted, wringing her hands.

“Why? It’s merely an observation, nothing more,” he covered for himself. He clenched his fists in anger at himself. How dare he admit to something so…frivolous, especially at this time when such things weren’t conducive to their journey. He wouldn’t let his feelings get the better of him.

“My apologies,” he finally admitted. “It  _ was _ inappropriate of me.”

“It’s okay… You’ve just woken up.” She giggled. “My turn! You have cute bedhead.” He immediately, upon those words, righted himself, fixing his hair.

He walked towards her and sat down. “Did you sleep well?” He asked.

“Well… Sleeping on a stone floor is hardly comfortable…” She whispered. “I could think of better places to sleep…” She caught herself. “Oh my… That was so selfish of me to say.”

“Hardly. The sentiment is shared. I haven’t slept in such a location since the war.” He missed his bed at home. “We’ll have to put up with the uncomfortable sleeping arrangements for a while though. The trek to the fancy estate will be a long one, but very worth it.”

She smiled. “I’m glad to hear that, though I am not looking forward to the trip itself.” She looked away, thoughtful. “What’s the Nohrian castle like?”

“It’s large, and partially underground,” he told her. “The beds are large and comfortable.”

“Don’t make me covet them,” she joked. Hearing her speak so flippantly rather than being her shy self felt like a small victory. Soon, she’d open up to him more, and that was the only way to fish out these lies. And then, once he knew her true self, they could finally grow closer.

He stayed silent a moment, looking at her and wondering if he should say something. “I suppose I can go and gather supplies. I’d like for you to rest more.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t b-be so useless…” She stuttered. “Please, allow me to h-help.”

He refused her request, telling her it would be more conducive for her to practice her  _ koto _ . She insisted though.

“I can ensure that we get proper healing supplies, since I’m a healer and all…” she uttered quietly. “If the trek is as long as you say, then we may need elixirs and stronger festals… I mean staves!” She blushed.

“Festals? Aren’t those Hoshidan?” Of course they were. He knew that very well since his time in the war. They managed to gather some off of…dead bodies.

“They are.” She wouldn’t make eye contact.

“I understand you’re Hoshidan and all, and would understand that part of your culture, but in the war, what with you staying in Nestra, you’d more than likely use staves. Why would you say festals?”

She took a breath. “Sometimes…when we defeated Hoshidans, if they were to come to Nestra, we’d…take them off their dead bodies.”

Oh. Much like what they did during their own time in the war. That would make sense.

“I see. I’m sorry for doubting you.” No he wasn’t. He only became more suspicious.

“It’s o-okay…” She sighed. “Let’s go get our supplies and just go. I-I want to l-leave.”

He saw her discomfort and said nothing. There was nothing he could do and he didn’t want to make things in their acquaintanceship worse. So he did as she requested, and they gathered supplies off the Nohrian soldiers there. There were a few female soldiers, and they provided whatever female supplies Kazahana needed.

When they were done gathering their supplies, they said their farewells and the Nohrian soldiers wished them luck. Leo thanked them and Kazahana bowed. The mounted their steeds and headed off.

~

The trip to the fancy estate in the mountains was mostly silent.

Leo was at a loss for conversation. Things only became more awkward with each new question he asked. He wasn’t quite sure what to say at this point without an accusatory tone. Kazahana herself was too shy to initiate conversation, and the only things said between them were any observations of conflict nearby. Mostly from renegade Faceless, but there were a few terrorizing beasts that wanted nothing more than a royal snack. Leo dealt with them accordingly. It provided them with extra meat and even pelts if they were to need them for the brisk Nohrian weather, but Kazahana begged him to not skin the fallen animals. It made her stomach churn, but he did it anyway, telling her to avert her eyes and focus on cooking the meat they found, or to practice her  _ koto _ or some other mundane task to distract her. He didn’t mean to sound rude or hurtful, but he knew those tasks would take the awful things he had to do off her mind and her comfort was something he found was growing to be important to him.

When they were what Leo assumed halfway through their trek to the estate, he commented on making her uncomfortable. She hadn’t spoken to him for two days straight, sickened by the animal pelts he fashioned into cloaks.

“I don’t quite understand why you’re sickened by this. We’ll need them to survive.” So it wasn’t an apology. He couldn’t find it in himself to do so.

“But it’s nearly summer. Surely the weather can’t be as cold as you think? We’re not heading to that Ice Tribe village you’ve wanted to avoid.” She was strong in her statement and he could tell it was due to her ire with him.

“You know very little of Nohr then, Kazahana. You might not have travelled much, but you can’t be so ignorant as to not know the climate and geography of this country itself,” he spat.

She didn’t respond.

He sighed. “I know you’re hiding something. Let me be blunt in saying I’ve caught you in a few lies. You said you trained as a  _ koto _ player all your life but then say you trained after your parents died. Maybe that’s a small slip up, but you slipped up nonetheless. You say you’re born a Nestrian, yet you seem to know little of your place of birth, your country, and you make comments on Hoshido that only a Hoshidan would know. Yet, you have no idea of what happened to Hoshido after the war, as if you forcefully ignored it. I’ve asked you before, and I’ll ask you again: what is it that you’re hiding?” The trip was making him tired and impatient and he didn’t like knowing he was right without bragging about being so. Kazahana would come clean even if he had to force the truth out of her.

She started crying. “P-please, Prince Leo… J-just…leave me alone!” She got up to scamper away, but he was faster. He gripped her arm roughly and turned her to him. He saw the fright in her eyes.

“Living a life of deceit will only destroy you later when you’ve been caught. Come out with it already!”

She sniffled. “I…can’t.”

“And why not?” He demanded.

It was almost like she stopped breathing. He saw the conflict in her eyes and how it seemed her answer would torment her. “The truth is something I must put behind me. My past haunts me every day.”

“What? The war? How badly could it have affected you? Nestra saw very little conflict aside from the mess with the songstresses. And that wasn’t even that bad.”

“The deaths and disappearances of good friends is awful, Prince Leo. Surely you’ve lost people you’ve loved due to the war,” she said darkly. Her tone made him shiver.

“They didn’t die though…”

“You may not have killed any, Prince Leo, but I know that your berserker friend slaughtered his fair share.” She turned to go. “The war was terrible and I’d rather forget it. M-maybe I’m lying… M-maybe you caught me… But please know that I will not relive it any longer. I m-must forge ahead.” She left him with those provoking thoughts.

It was here that he realized he lost her. There was no way… He didn’t want to think of it.

He realized he was being a jackass.

Dusk turned to night and Kazahana still hadn’t returned. It worried Leo, as the girl was timid and one could never know who or what was lurking in the woods. They were approaching mountainous terrain and he knew that the Wolfskin Tribe still thrived nearby. They weren’t always a friendly sort and a cute girl like Kazahana would be seen as a delicious treat.

He decided that enough time had passed for her to get over the little spat they had and he went searching for her. It wasn’t very long before he heard voices, namely Kazahana’s.

“Please, leave me alone,” he heard her say firmly. “I…I’m just…”

“Lost?” asked a familiar voice. “I’m not going to hurt you, girly. I’m just a friendly face.”

“You’re a wolf.”

“And you’re a Hoshidan.”

He heard her gasp. “I-I was b-born in Nestra…”

“So? You’re still a little lost lamb that needs this big bad wolf’s help.” Leo heard a chuckle.

“I don’t want your help.” Kazahana must have taken a step back because Leo heard a twig snap.

Leo emerged from the safety of the woods. “The girl is mine, Keaton. Leave her be.”

“Aww, Prince Leo! Long time no see!”

“I see you’re back to leading your tribe. How have you fared since the war?” Leo asked, strangely friendly.

Keaton shrugged and Leo noticed how he was trying to hide his wagging tail. So Keaton was pleased to see a familiar face. It made Leo chuckle.

“Oh, you know, same ol’ same ol’. Just trying to help passersby.”

“You’ve grown friendlier then,” Leo observed. “But, if I remember correctly, your sense of direction is the worst.”

Keaton frowned. “Say what you want, but I know this neck of the woods. I was just trying to help your girlfriend here.”

Leo shook his head. “She is merely an acquaintance, a future court musician to the kingdom of Nohr. That is all,” Leo said coldly. He took a glance at Kazahana and saw that she stiffened. Was she insulted by his sudden indifference? Probably.

“Ah, I see. Anyway, since I see you’re here with her, I guess you don’t need my help.” Leo saw Keaton’s tail sag. “Guess I’ll be on my way.”

“You needn’t take your leave yet, Keaton. Perhaps you’d like to tell any sort of tales you have around a campfire. It’s certainly nice to see a friendly face.”

Keaton’s face lit up, though he tried to hide it. “That would be great… I guess.” He tried to practice indifference still, but Leo could see how it made him happy to be included in the pair’s activities.

“Then come. Let’s share a meal and tell stories.” Keaton followed while Kazahana dragged behind.

Her being out of earshot, Keaton whispered to Leo. “So is she  _ really  _ just an acquaintance?”

“Of course. I have no time for silly trivialities such as courtship,” Leo answered. He checked to see if she was listening but she seemed unaware.

“Man, you’re as cold as ever. I mean, I guess you’re a nice guy, but surely you’re lonely,” Keaton observed. Leo didn’t indicate that Keaton was correct.

“Well, regardless of my feelings, it is my duty to escort her safely back to Nohr. There was a rebellion you see.”

“Word travels fast. I like Nestra, but on my way there one day I heard it was in ruins so I went back to Gurou.”

“And you didn’t get lost?” Leo said, amused.

“Hey, leave me alone!” Keaton said a little too loudly. “I’m just fine when it comes to going home.”

“How long did it take you? Three days?”

“…a week.” Keaton admitted.

Leo laughed heartily at that. He decided to change the subject. “It’ll take another few weeks before Kazahana and I make it back to the castle.”

“That’s a long time. Are you low on supplies?” Keaton asked, concerned.

“We’re fine for now,” Leo responded. “It shouldn’t be much longer before we reach this nobleman’s estate.”

“Let me escort you all the way there. There have been some weird goings-on around the forest and I’d hate to leave a friend in need.”

“How chivalrous. Thank you, Keaton.” And Leo meant it. He’d hate to have to see Kazahana fight again, despite still being irritated with her.

“Yeah, no problem.”

They arrived to the campsite and everything was untouched. Their stock of supplies was fine and the horse and pegasus were calm.

The trio sat around the fire once Leo ignited it with a small Ember tome. “So what has been going on around these woods, Keaton?”

“Bandit problems really. Nothing my tribe can’t handle, but I’m guessing there is still some issues with the war being over. We questioned one guy and he said something like ‘long live Nohr’ before I killed him. There have also been poachers, but that’s always been a thing. We’re good at hiding and fighting when need be, so no harm has come to my people really.” Keaton looked nonchalant, but Leo caught the apprehension in his voice.

“It seems the royal family will have to be involved. I’d hate for the Wolfskin Tribe to have to face such threats. I’ll be sure to send Camilla down. She’ll handle it perfectly.”

In the fire’s light, Leo saw Keaton blush. “You sure you want to send her? I mean, she is a woman after all…” He looked away.

Leo chuckled. “If I recall, she warned you to take that statement back in ten seconds.” 

“I-I mean…! Camilla is a gifted warrior and I’d hate to have to face her!” Much better.

Leo looked at Keaton slyly. “Camilla once told me she suspected you had a crush on her.”

“What…?  _ NO! _ I would never…!” But Keaton couldn’t make eye contact. “Okay, maybe a little. She’s just so beautiful!”

“She is. She’s also a force to be reckoned with.” Leo affirmed.

“Please tell me she isn’t married.” Keaton begged. “I…I wanted to visit, but I…”

“Afraid of getting lost? Or afraid of her rejection?”

“Both…” Keaton’s ears sagged in dejection. “I don’t want to say I want to court her, but…”

“You want to court her,” Leo finished. “Well, she hasn’t married yet, and she rejects most advances. She’s never mentioned to me any interest in any men, so perhaps there is a chance. You two did fight splendidly together.”

Keaton’s tail began wagging again. “Well, that might be cool and all… I mean, I am a great fighter, and so is she.”

Leo shrugged. “It’s up to you. If you’d like to join us, then you are more than welcome to.”

“I still have to take care of this bandit problem, but I’ll visit soon. You can count on it.” Yes, if he didn’t get lost first.

“Splendid. You’ll be most welcome. Plus, you’ll get to see dear Kazahana play. She is most talented.” He couldn’t ignore his other companion. She was right there after all, quiet as usual, cooking some of the meat he had hunted earlier.

When the food was finished they ate in silence, with Kazahana delicately picking at the meat and Leo eating primly, but Keaton scarfed his down like the beast he was. Leo didn’t hold it against him, though. Call it a cultural difference.

Sleep was in order after their meal, and Kazahana dutifully laid out Leo’s and her blankets. She didn’t have to, and Leo felt like it wasn’t her responsibility to lay out his things, but he didn’t comment on it. He was used to being spoiled. Keaton said he’d keep watch.

“I’m really active at night, so staying up late doesn’t bother me,” he explained. Leo and Kazahana thanked him.

As they settled into their makeshift beds, Leo pondered on Kazahana’s quiet demeanor. He supposed she was giving him the petty silent treatment, but he couldn’t help but be a little hurt. Then again, he did just admit he knew she was lying and prodded her into running away. He’d be resentful too. He was the petty younger brother after all, loathe as he was to admit it.

He stared at the night sky, admiring the stars and how they formed constellations that could tell stories. He didn’t remember them clearly, but he decided that when he returned home he would study them again. He must keep his mind sharp after all.   

It was here that he finally fell asleep, dreamlessly. His mind was empty of whatever he was observing and everything he had felt. Tomorrow was another day, and he’d address that properly. 

 


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I, as well as my beta, have been incredibly busy. I just started (and am about to finish) a pharmacy technician externship and that's taken all my time. But just know I work on this all the time. I actually am about to start writing the 12th chapter, but here I am, just now posting the 7th (technically 8th if you include the prologue lol) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks again to SIGF for being my beta! :)

As promised, Keaton stayed with them till the end of the forest, having not encountered any bandits or poachers. Leo thanked his lucky stars. He was not in the mood to deal with enemies and he knew he’d utterly destroy them in his cranky state.

Kazahana still had not spoken to him and she barely made a peep to Keaton, merely thanking him for escorting them and bowing. Keaton appreciated the gesture, but when she wasn’t looking, trailing behind on her horse, Keaton said something.

“Is your companion alright? She sure is quiet.”

“She’ll be fine. She’s merely shy.” Leo didn’t want to get into it and Keaton could tell. He could smell the irritation from Leo.

“Ah. I get it. Lover’s spat.” He tried to joke but it didn’t go through as planned.

“No. Merely a disagreement.” Leo wasn’t in the joking mood.

“Sorry. Didn’t mean that. Just trying to lighten the mood.” Keaton shrugged it off, but he was a little hurt.

“Don’t worry about it. Your jovial ways are appreciated nonetheless.” Leo wished he could fly away from it all. He could feel his pegasus getting antsy. How she probably wanted to fly, but he wouldn’t let her. He couldn’t. That would mean leaving his companion behind. He wanted to, to get away from this small problem, but it would be unchivalrous on his part. He was taught, as a prince, to always be courteous to a lady, and even if Kazahana was a commoner, his taught etiquette was instilled in him.

Once the trees became sparse, and the mountainous terrain smoother, Keaton decided to make his leave.

“That estate you mentioned shouldn’t be too far now. Maybe a couple more days’ ride at most. Glad I could help.” He shook hands with Leo, nodded to Kazahana (who bowed from her horse), and he left, off to his tribe, if he could manage not to get lost. Leo had faith though.

Silence ensued again and it seemed like the day dragged. After a few hours, they stopped to take a short rest. There was a river nearby and he took the opportunity to fill their water vessels again after purifying the water with another fire spell. Kazahana dismounted and checked on her _koto_. Still no scratches and she plucked a string mindlessly. Still in tune too, and she stared at it, wondering if she should play.

“We’re only taking a breather, so I suppose you shouldn’t play just now. But once we reach the estate, you can play all you want. I’m sure the nobleman will be pleased and delighted.” Leo interrupted, despite his desire to hear her play.

“He’s Nohrian though,” she said for the first time in what felt like eons. “He won’t be pleased. Nohrians never are.”

Well, he was getting somewhere.

“As I’ve said many a time, the war certainly took its toll on you. I’m glad you’re being more honest, but it seems you’re more spiteful than you initially let on.”

“I try not to be…” she muttered. “I just don’t like violence, and Nohrians’ penchant for it bothers me.”

“We don’t all desire violence,” Leo insisted. “It’s just a part of our survival. As you can see, the land is barren. Sometimes…conquest is needed to survive.”

“Nohr overstepped its bounds.” Blunt, uncharacteristic of her. He turned her around and saw the resolve in her eyes.

“You were a rebel once, weren’t you?” he asked shrewdly. It would make sense. Perhaps her timidity made her turn on the rebels’ backs. Stick to the stronger side, the winning side, and one would survive. It would make sense.

“I-I’d rather not speak of it…” She averted her eyes.

“You’ll have to come to terms with your past eventually, Kazahana.” He certainly did. He was finally over his father’s death and he was looking to the future to make things right with both nations. He couldn’t afford to be bitter. That would only set Nohr and Hoshido back (even though he had heard from Corrin that Queen Hinoka was _incredibly_ bitter, but a part of him couldn’t blame her. At least she was cooperative.)

“Hoshido was once a prosperous nation, no?” she asked. He nodded. “And now it’s being used as…as some sort of factory!”

“Trade and commerce are common among nations, Kazahana. Hoshido was being selfish in holding their resources back from us. We took what we needed. We are currently taking what we need, no more, no less. We are being as fair as we can. The queen…well, she doesn’t have a choice really.”

He saw her grip her fists in frustration. “How dare you speak of her like that…” she whispered coolly.  “Nohr tore apart a nation that I know was once beautiful and peaceful. Of course she’d be bitter…”

“So you _were_ a rebel. A Hoshidan spy. It would make sense. Your cover story was too perfect in my mind. And once Hoshido lost, you sought refuge in a neutral nation who had no qualm with a lost Hoshidan musician.” He was perceptive as ever. He saw her face fall.

She breathed in deeply. “You’re…not wrong.”

He quirked an eyebrow. “You don’t sound very convincing.”

“P-Prince Leo… Just drop it. You know the truth. Execute me if you must, but please, just let it be. I have no issue with being a court musician. It is a great honor really, and I swear to you…I won’t be a turncoat.” She bowed deeply.

“So you _are_ from Hoshido?” She nodded when she righted herself. “Then humor me with your Hoshidan knowledge. I haven’t had the time to visit since the war, but I saw how beautiful it once was. I’m sure the reparations are returning it to its once perfect state.”

“I hope so…” She said quietly with a faraway look in her eye. “Hoshido was a wonderful place. I miss it dearly.”

“Is that why you wanted to go to Izumo? To be close to your nation again?” She nodded again. He sighed. “You know, we could turn around and I could pay for a ferry to take you back, if your heart desires it.”

She looked away. “We’ve made it this far, and I fear that when I see my nation in an entirely different state, it will only sadden me further. I don’t want to see a Nohrian Hoshido.”

He looked at his feet, disheartened but relieved she wanted to stay. He was annoyed with her, but it didn’t change his feelings. “If that is what your heart desires, then let us continue our journey.”

So they mounted their steeds and set off. Kazahana told tales of food, of the mythology, of folk tales, even of the history. She knew a lot for being a commoner, but she insisted that education, and the richness of Hoshido, allowed even peasants to know of these things. Knowing of its prosperity, Leo believed her.

He observed how her face lightened when she spoke of her country, the spark in her eyes, the flush in her cheeks. He realized that her country meant everything to her, and for a moment, he was disheartened by the fact that his own country ruined what she said was an amazing place. He had only seen a little of it, but he remembered the architecture, the flora, the very sky that was so different from Nohr. Up until it was all gone, rendered to ashes as the war tore the country apart. He remembered the terrified screams as Hans had killed the captured Hoshidan soldiers. He remembered Ryoma’s resolve as he killed himself so Corrin wouldn’t have to. He remembered how Hinoka attempted escape, how Corrin tried to cover for her. He remembered, very briefly, the quick escape of Sakura on pegasusback. Terrified yet resilient Yukimura. The retainers’ faces as they died protecting their lieges. How Takumi stepped off the Wall of Suzanoh without hesitation. Garon’s transformation into the slime being. How the royal siblings turned their backs on Nohr and killed their own soldiers as well as Iago and Hans (something he did not regret.) And finally…fighting the possessed corpse of Takumi, that difficult fight that nearly killed them all, the one that broke Corrin’s heart. She had said Takumi was hardly accepting of her, and he remembered how Takumi never understood why she turned her back on the Hoshidan royals, and shot her with his bow without hesitation. How she survived no one knew, but whatever brought her back strengthened her to release her own brother’s soul from this world. Leo knew it had to have hurt Corrin beyond words.

It was here, the memories of the war that Leo gulped in regret. He imagined Kazahana, merely a common girl with a gift for music, fought in a war that she probably didn’t understand, one that still affected her so. She was meek, sure, but she possessed a kind heart, a strong heart that beat for her people, and he, his family, and his nation robbed that from her.

“Kazahana,” he breathed, “I am so sorry for what we have done to you.” And this time he meant the apology.

He had interrupted her story on the mythos behind the Dawn Dragon and she paused. “Do you truly mean it?”

“Of course. It never even occurred to me… I mean war takes its toll on everyone, but it never crossed my mind on what exactly we did… It was all for Nohr’s selfish gain, for glory… Or that’s what Father wanted. Corrin merely wanted to help bring peace, but Father… He trapped us and would have killed us if we didn’t use his methods. It only got messier as we approached Hoshido, leaving us no choice but to kill your people… We didn’t want to, believe me. It wasn’t until after Ryoma’s death that we turned on our own soldiers.”

“I…didn’t know that. Is that how you won?”

“In a way, yes. It was a way to prevent more violence against the Hoshidans. But, trust me on this, it wasn’t an easy fight. Nohr’s army is strong, and many of us nearly lost our lives.” Leo stared at the horizon ahead, the sun setting now. “I wonder if that would have made things right… For us to lose our own lives…”

“I think… it would have made everything pointless,” she answered. “What’s the point of a war, of killing others, when you fail in your objective?”

“How shrewd of you. You’re right. It would have made it all pointless, a mess that both nations would struggle to clean without the help of each other. Peace would not have been had.” Leo agreed with her. If Nohr hadn’t conquered Hoshido, then they wouldn’t have gotten what they needed, even if the means was what could be perceived as evil.

For once, he doubted in Corrin’s decision. Perhaps from the beginning she should have rejected Garon’s methods, opposed him at every turn, turning it into a rebellion that no bit of history had ever seen. Even if she told the truth about Garon from the get go, even if no one believed her, perhaps the war could have ended a different way, without all the deaths and crimes they committed. Perhaps the Hoshidan family would have survived.

There was no way to know that of course. What was done was done and nothing would ever change that.

~

On the horizon, during the next day, he saw the estate and announced to Kazahana its sight. She was pleased to hear that news and together they trotted, trying to get closer.

Of course, things never go right.

Coming down from the mountain on their right side was a group of bandits, relatively small, but malicious nonetheless. Kazahana’s heart skipped a beat, knowing she’d have to kill these men. They would have done the same to her, or worse.

From afar, Leo hit the majority of them with a powerful spell from Brynhildr. The vines and massive tree cut the enemy down, dragging them into the depths of the earth. The few that it didn’t scattered, turning their attention to the female bow-wielder.

“Capture the girl!” Their leader yelled. “She’ll make a delicious prize!” Kazahana shuddered but readied her bow.

She managed to hit one in the neck, collapsing from the force of her Shining Bow. The magical energy fueled her, making her stronger, and she readied another arrow and released it without hesitation. She hit a man square between the eyes.

The leader stopped his remaining men, and before he could call for a retreat, Leo was there to spear him down, running the lance through the man’s stomach. He coughed up blood and went limp. Leo ripped it out of the man’s body and turned to the remaining bandits.

“Would you care to meet your leader’s fate?” he asked darkly. The men dispersed, trying to escape, but Leo wouldn’t let them.

First, he captured them with a spell that had brambles erupt from the ground, trapping the men in a thorny fence. They all begged for their lives and each vine tightened around them, cutting into their skin.

Leo wanted to question them first before slaughtering them.

“You’ve crossed the line, dear bandits. Before you is Prince Leo of Nohr, your liege and your future executioner.” The men gulped. There were only three of them, but despite outnumbering the duo, they were rendered speechless and weak. They knew what the prince was capable of. They heard the stories.

“We’re sorry, Prince Leo!” one managed to choke out. “We didn’t mean nothing by it!”

“Nothing? You intended to capture my partner and dared bare your fangs to royalty. What, pray tell, brings you to this place? What does a barren forest benefit you with?”

“We was just trying to capture them Wolfskin!” said another. “They fetch a pretty price!”

“Poachers. Disgusting.” Leo flicked a piece of hair back. “And what did you want from us?”

“If we’d’ve known you was a prince, we’d’ve left you alone!” the last one cried. “We know what you done!”

“Your lack of grammar is appalling,” Leo commented. “I should put you down just for that. But you didn’t answer my question.” He readied a spell to intimidate them.

“Sorry sire!” the first exclaimed. “We was gonna take your valuables and food, and take the girl…”

“Despicable.” He saw Kazahana stiffen in his peripheral vision. She was clearly affected by what the man meant.

Common bandits had no respect for women and took what they wanted.

“Well, since we now know what you were after, which was unsurprising to say the least, I suppose it’s time for you three to meet your deaths.” The spell grew brighter in the palm of his hand, but Kazahana stopped him.

“Leo! No!” Kazahana cried. “P-please… Spare them…” She wanted nothing to do with their deaths.

“Yeah, listen to the girl!” the second said. “We won’t bother you no more!”

Leo turned to Kazahana. “They wanted to take you, _hurt_ you. They would have killed me. They would dare steal from us. Who knows what other atrocities they’ve committed? They were after the Wolfskin as well. Sparing them puts those lives in danger and I’m not about to do Keaton an injustice.”

The men all started to cry as Kazahana merely stared at Leo, shocked and hurt. Another death by another Nohrian. She wasn’t surprised.

“I…I must go. Do what you will…” She cantered off. Stupid on her part, Leo thought, since they were _just_ accosted by bandits, but he knew they were somehow safe now.

And as Leo willed, he ended the lives of the three bandits. No mercy whatsoever. Their cries echoed in his mind as he realized that Kazahana would never view him the same again. His spell pulled them underground, an undignified burial, but at least even the carrion eaters wouldn’t have to deal with such abhorrent meat. Bandits like them deserved nothing but dirt, if even that.

At the thought of Kazahana’s hurt, he shut his heart off and decided that her feelings didn’t matter. He meant to protect her as well as the Wolfskin, and she could not hold that against him. She would be foolish otherwise.

When he was done with his execution, he went to search for her and found she hadn’t gotten too far. She had stopped and he heard her quiet sobs.

“Kazahana, you know those men deserved what came to them,” he said upon his arrival. “It wasn’t meant to hurt you. It was meant to protect you.”

“I…I know that. I don’t know why I’m being so…upset over this. I-I know they d-deserved it, and I shouldn’t sympathize, but it’s more death…” Ah. Death again. He supposed even an evil man’s death was hard for her. “I just can’t stand it,” she finished.

“It’s hard, but you yourself have managed to kill.”

She sighed. “You’re right. I just… They were defenseless and seeing them in pain… I suppose my healer instincts kicked in.”

“It’s fine, Kazahana. You’ll be alright.” He assured her. “The estate is just ahead. Let’s continue our journey. We, especially you, need the rest.”

She agreed and they set off, getting ever closer to the estate. She seemed to have cheered up some and he heard her hum some song, one that seemed so familiar, yet he knew he probably had never heard it before. Still, it was soothing, and he found he was no longer weary.

They arrived and Leo knocked on the door when he dismounted. Shortly after, a butler answered.

“Prince Leo? What brings you here?” the man asked. Leo was most relieved he didn’t have to make an introduction, but felt it wasn’t the butler’s business. Still, he stayed cordial.

“There has been a state of emergency and I find myself travelling by foot,” he answered. “Is your master in currently?”

“He is! He is in his library. Let me lead you there and call a squire to take your steed.” He noticed Kazahana. “Ah, and I will help your lady dismount.” Ever the gentleman, the butler approached her.

Kazahana allowed him to help her and she bowed deeply. Leo found it funny that she showed even the help such respect. He wondered if that was simply a Hoshidan custom or a Kazahana trait. He’d ask her later.

A young boy came to take the animals to the stables and the butler took the cart off the back of Kazahana’s horse to tug it behind him as he led her inside. The three of them went to the library, where the nobleman was reading some book by candlelight. Gorgeous works of art and giant tomes filled the library, and rich candlelight lighted the room up brilliantly. Incense was burning as well, and Leo found the atmosphere to be most relaxing. It was nice to be indoors.

“Ah, Prince Leo, welcome to my abode,” the nobleman said. “What brings you here?” A repeat question, but Leo could answer again.

“I experienced a rebellion in Nestra while I was taking a sabbatical,” he explained. “I managed to rescue this girl here and we are travelling by foot back to Krakenburg.”

“Why by foot? I see you are in Dark Flier attire. Surely you could fly?”

“You see, she is a musician, and we are unable to cart her _koto_ by pegasusback.”

The nobleman questioned what exactly a _koto_ was, and Kazahana, who introduced herself politely, explained the intricate Hoshidan instrument. The nobleman found it interesting she was Hoshidan.

“A Hoshidan accompanying a Nohrian royal? An interesting concubine to take in, Prince Leo.”

Leo corrected him. “She is no concubine. I will appoint her as a court musician.”

“Even stranger,” the man commented. “But I’ll leave you to it. I’m sure she’s exquisite.” His voice held some sarcasm, but Leo didn’t comment on it.

“Um, I-I don’t mind p-playing for you, if you’d like,” Kazahana said shyly.

“That would be splendid.” He indicated the butler to set it up. “Do play.” Leo sounded as if this was merely a nicety and not a genuine interest in Hoshidan music. Leo knew this man could be shallow, but he didn’t know how far that shallowness went.

So Kazahana, in the romantic atmosphere of the library, played her song, a slow tune that Leo found he wanted to dance to. He wanted to hold the girl in question in his arms and focus only on her. His eyes glided over her slender fingers plucking the strings, her eyes closed in concentration. This was a young woman dedicated to her craft.

When the song ended, the nobleman clapped. “Excellent. You know, I’ve never heard this instrument before, and I consider myself quite cultured. Still, Hoshidan artifacts elude me.” Interesting to call them artifacts, as if they were from a civilization of old, but Leo said nothing. Slight Nohrian racism against Hoshido. Nothing less to be expected from a nobleman.

“My dear Kazahana,” the nobleman said, “Allow my butler here to lead you to your quarters.” The man instructed the butler where the girl would be sleeping and she was whisked away, _koto_ in tow. The nobleman turned to Leo.

“I have a hard time believe she isn’t some Hoshidan slave of yours.” Again, that racism. Leo felt like a dog whose hackles rose from aggression.

“She is not. I met her in Nestra after a performance one night, congratulating her. She is merely an acquaintance at best.”

The nobleman chuckled. “Boy,” and Leo felt slighted, “I saw the way you looked at her. Even if she is nothing more than an acquaintance, you are surely enamored of her, completely smitten.”

Leo’s face dropped. “No such thing,” he recovered.

“Hmmm, if that’s what you think, or at least want to think.” The butler returned. The nobleman’s attention turned to him. “My good man, take Prince Leo to his chambers. The ones on the west side if you will.”

The butler nodded and led Leo to his quarters. He heard the _koto_ playing in the room next to his. So the nobleman wanted to set them up. How deplorable. Leo wanted nothing to do with _that._

Because no matter what his feelings for her were, he knew that any relationship was entirely inappropriate, especially on this journey. He could confront his feelings later. For now, they must focus on the journey ahead.

One long trek after resting here, and then he could finally relax. Then she could finally relax and find a new place to call home, a home that wouldn’t erupt in rebellion as her previous one just had. Leo would ensure her safety.

He certainly had it bad, didn’t he?

~

Kazahana finished practicing, using the time to try and quell her quivering heart.

She, in a masochistic kind of way, found she _liked_ Leo. He was handsome and enjoyed her playing, but his suspicion of her made her nervous and she was glad that she could at least somewhat avert his attention to her origin. He didn’t need to know she was actually a former royal, let alone a princess. Stating she was from Hoshido felt like such a relief, like she could let go of the burden that was her lie, but her true origin, her true lineage, could never be known. She could not tell him, no matter what.

It was true that she, the true Princess Sakura, wanted nothing to do with a Nohrian Hoshido. It was a relief to know that her sister was alive and the queen, and she wanted desperately to reunite with her sister, but she knew the shock would probably kill Hinoka. Would she even believe Sakura was still alive? She was a shell of her former self, or at least perceived herself as such. Hinoka was probably no better.

However, Sakura was Kazahana now, a Nohrian court musician, and she would stay as such. Her royal title was over.

But then she realized Corrin was at the castle _right now_ and how she would probably recognize the forgotten princess. She was surprised that Leo, sharp as he was, didn’t put two and two together, but Corrin would most definitely know it was her.

Why oh why did she agree to this? Her cover would be blown. Would they execute her? Exile her? Send her back to Hoshido? She wasn’t sure, and she didn’t want to find out the answer.

However, she reasoned, Corrin was only in Hoshido for a short time, and probably had forgotten her little sister’s face. Her hair was longer now, her figure more womanly. Surely Corrin wouldn’t think the grown Kazahana was actually the former Princess Sakura? Kazahana could only hope.

To comfort herself, she turned to her _koto_ and played the one song that would always soothe her spirits. It was one her dear friend Azura sang all the time, and its somber melody always managed to calm Sakura, especially after Azura’s frightening ghost stories.

She didn’t sing the words, but they rang true in her mind.

_You are the ocean’s grey waves_

_Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

_The path is yours to climb_

When she finished, she set the _koto_ aside and readied herself for bed. She wondered how Leo was doing, but she waved the thought aside and fell asleep. She didn’t need to occupy herself with thoughts of boys, especially royals out of her reach.

Even if he returned her feelings, the utter notion of a prince with a common Hoshidan musician was inappropriate and wouldn’t be approved, even if the Nohrian court was now accepting of Hoshidans.

And if it were to be found out she was the lost princess? Surely hell would break loose. No, Kazahana wanted to keep these things in check. She would push aside her feelings and leave everything be.

But then she started awake, wondering why on earth she had fallen for such a…rude young man? His constant suspicion of her was taxing. She wished he would just stop. This odd…frustration seemed to arouse some sort of feelings in her heart.

She almost liked the attention. It proved he was intelligent, something that Sakura, no, Kazahana, had always treasured. It reminded her of Takumi, who was more intelligent than he had given himself credit for. She found little things that Leo showed were parallel to Takumi. It was…odd, and yet she found that she didn’t mind his company as much as she thought. True, sometimes when it got too much, she wanted to run away, but she always returned, or he always came after her, and she knew, somehow, deep in her heart, that Leo cared about her. Or at least, so she convinced herself.

Kazahana had never dealt with this sort of situation before. She surmised that she was still naïve in the ways of boys and forced herself to sleep it off. She would consider it some other time.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The latest update! I really hope y'all enjoy reading; I certainly enjoyed writing!
> 
> Major thanks to SIGF as always for being my beta! It is seriously so appreciated. :)

The time at the estate was dull at best and insulting at worst. The nobleman didn’t even bother to try and hide his distaste for Hoshido. He likened them to pawns, a means to an end, as if their “charity” was far overdue. Of course, he stated, he had no need of charity, as he was well off and had his own ways of obtaining goods, but that was neither here nor there. No, the man was awful about Hoshidans, but Leo felt it would show a conflict of interest to let his feelings be known.

Now, Leo had told Kazahana herself about how Hoshido needed to procure goods to Nohr, and he felt guilty after hearing it from another’s mouth. He wanted to apologize, but some things were better left unsaid.

The nobleman mostly left them alone though, spending his time admiring his collections of art, and left his two guests to their own devices. Kazahana was secretly relieved, for the man was unpleasant to be around. She spent her time playing her _koto_ , and sometimes she’d find herself in the library reading Nohrian literature, something that was far overdue. She felt that, as Leo suspected, it was time to learn of the country she resided in. It was lazy of her to not do so otherwise.

Leo found a chess set and tried new strategies, but he could only do so much. Beating oneself grew boring and he wondered if Kazahana would be interested in a game. He found her in the library that day, reading a historical text, which surprised him, and approached her.

“Kazahana, would you be interested in a game of chess?” He asked quietly. For a moment, he felt vulnerable. Her rejection would crush him, but at the same time, he probably deserved it. He knew he was mean to her at every turn, and he decided this could be a chance to rectify that.

Kazahana only knew that chess was similar to _shogi_ , and she did not want to let her ignorance of the game be known. “I’ve never played before…”

“It’s fine. I can teach you.” He was desperate at this point for a companion. He was _bored_.

“If it pleases you, then I will.” She got up from her seat with grace, something that Leo always admired about her. She held herself with dignity that he supposed only a musician would have.

He found the board in a small section of the library, a fine set with glass pieces and a ceramic board. He set it up and allowed her to play white, which always went first according to the rules.

They spent some time going over the rules, him teaching her what each piece did, how to win, and whatnot. He found she was a slow learner when it came to the game, but he was patient. Chess wasn’t easy.

“S-so I move this b-bishop like this?” she asked, moving the piece wrong.

“Unfortunately you are mistaken. It’s this way.” She had done it reversed.

“Oh!” She blushed. “I’m…no good at this…” She went to get up but he grabbed her hand gently.

“Kazahana, it’s not an easy game to play. Don’t give up so easily. You’ll learn.”

“How can you be so c-confident I will?” she inquired quietly. “I have no m-mind for strategy.” It was true. During her time in the war, she was left out of strategy meetings and only participated near the end so she wouldn’t feel so useless. And even then, she had to run away. Strategy, games, war… She was no good at them.

“True, but if you can master an instrument, which takes the same sort of intelligence, you can learn this.” He realized his backhanded compliment, but he said nothing of it and neither did she. She sat back down and they reset the game.

After a few hours, she got the hang of it, and took out quite a few of Leo’s pieces. He saw the look of delight on her face as she took his knight, and he congratulated her on it.

“You’re doing well. I told you that you would learn.” He smirked at her. “Maybe one day you’ll even beat me.”

She flushed at his statement. “You…in-intend to play me more often?”

“Of course. If you’re going to be our court musician, then surely we’ll see each other often, and it would be nice to have a companion.” He realized companion was too strong a word. “That is, a playmate,” he amended poorly. Now he sounded immature.

Playmate was a cute word she thought. It was like Leo was a young boy, asking for attention. She knew he was the middle child by now, and realized that he probably was ignored a lot. It reminded her of Takumi again.

Thinking of Takumi brought tears to her eyes, and Leo noticed, wondering what he said wrong.

“I… What did I say to upset you?” he asked gently. He hated sounding so meek, but he knew that now was the time to be gentle with her, to treat her with kid gloves. It was no longer necessary to torture her with questions. He had his answers and he swore he’d keep them secret. She deserved better from him.

“You…reminded me of someone I lost to the war. He…he was very similar to you and quite kind.”

“I apologize. I’m sorry to upset you.” And he felt that he genuinely meant it, unlike the other times before.

She stared at him wistfully. “It makes me wonder how you two would get along… He liked games like this too.”

Leo stayed silent. He wasn’t sure how to properly respond. Was this young man…a previous beau at some point? He didn’t want to ask.

“I m-miss him…” she uttered quietly.

“I’m sure you do. It… isn’t easy.” Though Leo didn’t lose his siblings, he had lost his mother at an earlier time and his own father’s death didn’t sit well with him. It was tragic to slowly watch the demise of what Leo thought was once a great man.

“I doubt you can s-sympathize. You have your family still. You didn’t lose someone you were once close to.” Sometimes, when she said dark things, things that weren’t in her gentle manner, it disturbed Leo. It was in a moment like this he saw how hurt she truly was.

“True, but I did lose my mother at one point. I wasn’t close to her, but losing a parent… It’s still sad. And I lost my father in a horrendous way. Corrin herself had to kill him. That… isn’t right.”

“You’re n-not wrong. Perhaps you’ve m-met more hurt than I realize.” She amended.

“I think most of us have. War…isn’t easy.” Why things always went back to the war he would never know. It was as if it was the only thing she could think about.

Then again, being with Nohrian royalty probably only brought back unpleasant memories as he was one of the few on the frontlines. He did a lot of killing. He did a lot of harm. And, if she was truly a Hoshidan spy at one point, then she had to have known that. Did he kill people she once knew? He had no way of knowing and he doubted she did too.

Could he have possibly killed the young man she likened to him?

“I truly am sorry for all the suffering you’ve had,” he apologized. He felt like that was all he could do, and he didn’t expect to assuage her feelings.

“It’s over now… Don’t w-worry about it…” She looked at the chess board. “Let’s play again.”

So that’s what they did. No conversation was had. Leo ruminated on the girl whose heart he was continuously breaking and he wondered why on earth she had stayed for so long. She could have left, meek as she was, but he knew she had a strength that even he didn’t have. Something about her was so different. She did remind him of Elise, but Elise was so peppy and even proud. Kazahana was modest and sweet.

“You make me think of my little sister,” he said after a few quiet moments. She had just taken out a pawn.

“Oh? What is she like?” Kazahana vaguely remembered meeting this sister at the uncomfortable dinner in Izumo, but she didn’t let Leo know that for obvious reasons. She was very defensive over Corrin, this… Elise was it? Kazahana had no will to fight with this girl. How she reminded Leo of her was beyond her.

“She’s very sweet and kind and asks only for peace. She used to get in trouble with Xander over that, helping people that didn’t deserve that kindness. Still, she has a knack for healing too, and she was a great asset during the war.”

Kazahana blushed. “I…I wasn’t so much a help.” She wondered if Leo would take that statement badly.

He didn’t. “I’m sure you were helpful in your own ways. What made you stop being a spy?”

She sighed. A new lie would have to be made. “It’s just that…I wasn’t very good at being deceptive and felt that I was too…weak. So I took refuge in Nestra, where I was welcomed with open arms, s-surprisingly.” It wasn’t that far of a stretch. Nestra was kinder than she would have thought.

So he wasn’t wrong initially. She wanted to survive and found the only way she could: on neutral ground. Though, he thought to himself, she was better at being deceptive than she gave herself credit for, but he decided he’d drop that.

“That makes sense, and honestly? It takes a lot of courage to admit when one must retreat. It isn’t easy, and you’ll berate yourself, but you do what you need to survive. War teaches you that.” He smiled at her kindly, warmth in his eyes. She found that was a good look on him.

And of course, lost in those eyes, she said so. “You h-have l-lovely eyes,” she managed to get out. Then, she realized her mistake and blushed profusely. “Oh my! I’m s-sorry!” She hid her face behind her hands. He was a _prince_ for the gods’ sake! She couldn’t gush about him, to him! Even if she was a former princess, a Hoshidan and Nohrian could never mix, no matter how good of a bond the nations may have now. (They didn’t really. It was all business, not pleasure.)

Leo was taken aback from the compliment, but found that he liked it. It warmed his heart, something he didn’t feel often. Maybe he indeed was the cold prince of Nohr, never knowing warmth. It took a Hoshidan girl to do just that.

“Kazahana…” he let out in a soft breath. “That was… Well, I suppose I should thank you.” He really didn’t know what to say. Compliments weren’t had very often.

“I’m so em-embarrassed,” she squeaked. “You’re a prince! I shouldn’t be so forward.”

He chuckled. “You make it sound like you have a crush on me.”

She stayed silent. Did she?

Well, he was handsome, that much was for sure. He, in a weird princely way, had treated her with respect for the most part, despite his initial suspicions of her, and he offered her a place in his home, far away from the treachery that was the Nestrian rebellion. She would be safe in Castle Krakenburg. He was a skilled fighter and protected her life. Sure, he had gotten onto her for lying, but instead of executing her or punishing her in some other fashion, he just kept asking. It was pestering, sure, but she knew by now he had an inquisitive mind, and his thirst for knowledge probably outweighed his sense of decency. Takumi could be the same way, so she felt she could forgive Leo on those grounds.

Maybe, one day, she could let out the truth, the total truth. But she doubted it would be received well, no matter how kind he was now. Admitting one was a lost princess could never sit well with a current royal.

He took her silence as a yes. “You do, don’t you?” He saw the apprehension in her eyes when she slid her hands down her face. There were tears.

“I…shouldn’t,” was all she could say. She really shouldn’t. He gave her so many emotions. He made her mad, he made her feel belittled, yet he would turn around and protect her, offer to play a game with her, he was currently escorting her to what would be her new home. She couldn’t figure him out and that mystery of feelings erupted into some _stupid_ crush that she didn’t really regret. She never liked a boy before.

“It’s…fine.” He was at a loss for words. What does one say to this sort of thing? Should he admit he felt similarly? Should he let her down? She was just a musician, a common girl, and he a prince. Their union, should there be one, would not be received well. At least, initially it wouldn’t.

There was an awkward silence, as Leo felt it best not to say anything at all. This would only be messy.

“I’ll take my leave,” Kazahana said quietly. Leo heard the heartbreak in her voice. So she did have feelings for him after all.

She got up to leave, taking hurried steps away from him, but his longer legs allowed him to stride to her side, grabbing her arm to hold her back. “You needn’t be ashamed, Kazahana,” he said gently.

“Y-you’re a pr-prince!” she insisted. “I have no b-business developing f-feelings for you!”

If this were the case, if this was what destiny was leading him to (was destiny truly a thing, or was he forging his own fate?), he decided he’d jump in full force.

“I like you, too.”

Kazahana felt her whole world stop. It was as if time froze and put her in a spotlight, awaiting her decision. Should she accept his feelings, something wonderful could occur. But she knew the risk she was taking. King Xander couldn’t possibly allow this.

And what of their journey? They still had a long way to go. Yes, it would be utter bliss, to be alone with someone she found she cared for, but what if things progressed too fast? Kazahana blushed at the implications of her thoughts. No, they couldn’t do _that._ That would be improper and she knew he had too much honor to take hers away. Would they kiss? Maybe. Maybe he’d hold her hand. He’d listen to her play the _koto_ , enamored with her performance.

She felt like only good things were to come of this, even if it were to end abruptly, so she nodded. This would be tricky, and she knew that somehow, she’d have to demand his respect since she felt he had little, but this couldn’t be so bad. What did she have to lose?

She did feel that somehow his feelings were…shallow. He was so rude to her sometimes, so she wondered what made him like her. He did have the reputation of being cold, so maybe being around a girl he claimed was pretty and talented clouded his better judgement and perhaps this made him just as confused as her. Perhaps they were people who were so unused to the feeling.

“It feels g-good to hear you say that,” she whispered. “I n-never th-thought…”

“That you’d fall for a prince? Heh, I never thought this would happen to me at all. To like someone, and to have those feelings reciprocated is something I never would have imagined what was in store for me.” He kissed her hand. “It is an honor to be in your presence, Kazahana.”

She felt herself swoon and he caught her. Her legs were weak and she found herself lost in his eyes again. Her eyes were still watering, but she found they were tears of happiness. Confusing happiness, but somehow this felt right. Or perhaps she was being a silly girl who just longed for the attention of a cute boy. She’d probably never figure it out.

“I’m so happy, Prince Leo.”

He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her badly. But he righted her, and simply held her hand. “I am too,” he responded.

It was then that the nobleman interrupted their private little world. “Am I interrupting something?” he asked slyly. He knew very well what was happening.

“Ah, Kazahana was just leaving to practice, weren’t you?” Leo gave her a slight nudge. Even if the nobleman saw everything, he could pretend it never happened. He was a little embarrassed, like a young boy with his first crush. In actuality, he was a young _man_ with his first crush. Leo was a late bloomer so it would seem.

“Ah, y-yes! J-just leaving!” Kazahana fixed her skirt and rushed past the nobleman. He chuckled once she was gone.

“I saw the tail end of that. My my, Leo, one must be delicate in the laws of love, lest disaster fall upon you.” He approached Leo like a cat stalking its prey.

“What do you mean by that?” Leo asked warily.

“She’s Hoshidan, obviously so. Surely the new King wouldn’t allow such a dalliance?” The man chuckled wickedly.

“Xander is a kinder king than King Garon could ever hope to be,” Leo said defensively. “He’d understand.” Calling his father by his given name… It felt wrong, but Leo found he felt no tie to the man anymore, especially under these circumstances.

“What of the people though? Tensions run high, and Hoshidans are dirty, selfish creatures who hold onto their riches in tight fists.” Leo’s blood rushed to his face, causing him to anger.

“Kazahana is the kindest woman I’ve ever met. Saying such things about her heritage disgusts me beyond words.” He didn’t care if he were to be kicked out in this moment. He couldn’t stand being near this man anymore. His words were hurtful and most of all wrong. Leo found that he didn’t care much for racism anymore, and though his past prejudices came out once in a while, he vowed silently to correct himself, if only for Kazahana’s sake.

“My my, a Hoshidan sympathizer. Oh how the royalty of Nohr has come crashing down, socializing with those savages.”

“I wish not to hear of this anymore, good sir. If you don’t mind, Kazahana and I will be taking our leave immediately.”

The nobleman waved him off. “That suits me just fine. I won’t have a Nohrian dirtied by a Hoshidan whore in my residence any longer.”

Leo felt the blood rushing through his ears and he wanted nothing more than to dispose of this man with Brynhildr. But he held back his inclination and rushed away, preparing himself mentally to take on this long trek with Kazahana.

He went to her room first, knocking on the door a little too loudly. She answered it, looking worried.

“Prince Leo, what’s wrong?” She saw the fury in his eyes.

“We must take our leave. It seems the nobleman wants nothing to do with us anymore.” He couldn’t repeat what the man said about Kazahana. He felt she was too delicate to hear such things.

Kazahana knew though, in her heart, and she even respected Leo for preserving her feelings. She didn’t want to hear any of it. “Okay.” She turned around to grab her things, mostly her _koto_.

When she finished, she followed Leo to his own room and he grabbed his things. They hurried out of the estate together, where a squire already had their mounts prepared.

The young man said nothing as Leo and Kazahana mounted. Without a goodbye, without looking back, they whipped the reigns and galloped off, sickened and hurt.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee it's been a while hasn't it? Houston got WRECKED by Hurricane Harvey, but my family managed to stay safe! Please keep any hurricane victims in your thoughts! Houston is still struggling as are the other port cities like Rock Port and Corpus Christi. 
> 
> I've been looking forward to finally posting this chapter. It's a good one. (I hope they're all good ones.) Thanks to SIGF for being an amazing beta! I seriously can't thank you enough!

Rushing off hadn’t been the wisest choice, Leo realized. For one, it left bad blood between a royal and a powerful man, even if the man didn’t have as much power as Leo. Money talks, and the nobleman could have been a powerful ally. But Leo found he didn’t want to ally himself with such a vile man.

The second reason rushing off was an utterly _stupid_ mistake was that they both forgot their supplies. Sure, they had the bit that was left, but the supplies the nobleman offered had been left and Leo cursed himself inwardly for such a rash decision. How would he and Kazahana survive? This trek would be at least a week long, and they had barely enough rations for this trip. It would be a struggle, and they’d have to stretch as much as they could. Hopefully, nothing would befall them that would wear them out more so than they already were.

Kazahana knew this as well. She was caught up in such an emotional maelstrom that she didn’t realize it until it was too late. They couldn’t return like two dogs with their tails between their legs, begging for the scraps they were offered. No. They still had their pride. At least, Leo did. Kazahana was mostly afraid, but she forged on.

His confession had taken her off guard. It was exciting, sure, but it was dangerous ground to walk on, like a field full of mines. A wrong step could destroy her.

Maybe they could just end it before it went too far, but she felt that for now, that was neither here nor there. She needed to focus on surviving.

They mostly stayed silent during the trek away from the estate. Leo was too angry at himself to speak, and Kazahana was too worried. She never was one to show her worries unless they were pried from her. Takumi was the only one that ever understood that behavior.

No. She wouldn’t think of him. Now was not the time.

They had to traverse around rocky, mountainous terrain that gave very little coverage in terms of forestry. If there were a fight, there would be no cover. They both hoped that it wouldn’t come to that.

For the most part everything was peaceful. They had spent the day in quiet company, focusing on forging ahead. It was almost nice, if it weren’t for the fact that the nobleman’s words still stung Leo, and Kazahana felt almost ashamed for putting Leo through that. But of course, it wasn’t her fault she was Hoshidan, and she would never be ashamed of her heritage, even if she had to try and hide it at times.

It was nearing dark when Leo finally spoke.

“We should make camp, unless you want to continue going. I don’t think our mounts would appreciate that though.”

She hummed in agreement. “You’re r-right. They w-wouldn’t.”

They stopped near the base of a small mountain. There were no trees around to make a campfire, so they were stuck with eating bear jerky and sipping on water. The sky was clear though, and Leo hoped for agreeable weather the rest of the way. This night sky seemed promising.

“You know,” Leo finally said after swallowing the last bit of his food, “I know only so much of Hoshidan culture.”

Kazahana wasn’t sure what he was getting at. “Yes? And?”

“Well, I’d be interested in asking if you knew any folk tales. You’ve told me a little bit, but I’d like to know more. I know talking about it must hurt you, but if you could humor me…”

“I’m proud to be Hoshidan. Talking about it isn’t so bad.” She fiddled with her hair nervously. “I knew a few. Some forewarning bad things, others just silly little fables. I can try and remember one.”

He smiled at her in the starlight. “That would be wonderful.” He found that finally coming to terms with her, that her lying was merely a survival technique, didn’t bother him anymore. He was being unthoughtful and rude, and that was unseemly of a prince. Leo felt he could be better than that, or at least try. Perhaps it was time to shed the coat of the cold reputation and bask in the warmth of kindness, should he deserve it. He felt he didn’t, and his old insecurities came back. He didn’t show it though. He was more interested in her.

She was quiet for a few minutes as she gathered her thoughts.

She told the story of a stonecutter, who at first was happy to be himself, but soon after carrying a gravestone to an older gentleman, wished he had been a rich man and could sleep his troubles away. A mountain spirit had overheard this and granted the wish. As the story progressed, the stonecutter had wished to be a prince, but then as the days went on he had also been turned into a cloud and even a rock, all due to wishful thinking and the spirit’s powers. He eventually became a man again and was thankful to finally be at peace with himself.

The moral of the story was to be content with who you were no matter your struggles, something that Leo realized he needed to learn.

 “Thank you for telling me that,” Leo expressed. “It’s interesting to learn of others’ legends and stories.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed,” and she bowed politely. “It’s been a while since I could share my culture. As I’ve said before, I felt that the Nohrians didn’t really care…”

“Nohrians… We’re a blunt sort. I apologize on my people’s behalf.”

“I s-suppose it’s just the way things are…” She admitted wistfully. “I didn’t think living here would be so hard.”

He mused on this. “Why didn’t you eventually return to Hoshido? I know you said you didn’t want any part of a _Nohrian_ Hoshido, but surely you’d have felt more comfortable there, or at least in Izumo where your talents would be more appreciated.”

She shrugged. “I g-guess I g-got too comfortable. It was too late to return…”

“It’s never too late to pursue your own happiness,” he stated bluntly. “Wouldn’t you have been happier?”

“Do you want me to leave?” she returned. He was taken aback.

“N-no… I mean… Agh, you make this difficult.” He blushed and looked away. He hated how small he suddenly felt.

Maybe that’s what he did to her the entire time. He found his hypocrisy staring him straight in the face.

“I’m really sorry for what I did to you, Kazahana,” he finally apologized. It was time to let the bad out. “It was most base of me, and I had no right questioning your decisions. I should have accepted you from the start.”

She averted her eyes. “I can’t really blame you… I know your reputation. You’re cold and calculating. You have a br-brilliant mind, so I’ve heard. You’d be the first to suspect something was off.”

“You are correct. I am all of those things, if I do say so myself.” He felt almost narcissistic, but if she could admit to them, then so could he.

“I shouldn’t have lied, but I just wanted to put it all behind me. Start anew. I wanted to live a pure, free life, away from all the pain.” He heard her take a shuddering breath.

She was about to cry. He couldn’t have that.

“Please don’t,” he begged gently. “I know you’re hurt, but I couldn’t stand to see you cry.”

She sniffled, but held back her tears. “It just _hurts…_ ” She thought of all the family and friends she lost to the war. But, again, he could never know that. No one could. It was all death, buried underneath the ground in her heart, and she didn’t have said heart to unearth it. Memories of her loved ones had to be forgotten, lest they tear her apart with their sweetness.

“Gods, I really did a number on you…” He admitted. “Kazahana, I was, forgive the term, a _jackass_ to you.” He got up to lift her chin. Tears streamed down. He wiped them away.

“I swear to you, I will protect your honor. I will not tell my siblings what you have told me. I swear to you I will be better, that I will no longer question you, and that I will no longer pain you.” She nodded in response.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

He felt the need to kiss her, but held himself back. He just didn’t have the heart to do so, and besides, it was inappropriate. She was sad, he was sad, and the whole situation was absolute madness. They were two young people who developed odd romantic feelings for each other on the grounds of shallow means, and yet they held each other from a distance, neither one willing to embrace the other in hopes of chasing those feelings away.

Leo never felt this way before and he found it frustrating, yet wonderful. He realized his feelings for her began in shallow waters, yet he had waded in deeper, admiring her kindness and resolve. Despite everything he had done to her, _she had stayed_. Either out of duty or fear, he didn’t know, but he appreciated it. He didn’t deserve a girl so kind, and in this moment, he realized that he needed to let her go. He was too cruel for her, too awful. They were opposites. He had no issue with dealing out cruelty, as he had done to her, and she was too easily hurt, still scarred from past events.

Likewise, she realized, she was too weak to like such a stately young man, someone whom she could never reach in her current state. She had resigned herself to claiming to be a commoner, and no matter what, she could never allow herself to be more infatuated with him. He confused her, had hurt her even, and though Kazahana could never admit it, she deserved better. But she had always seen herself as worthless and meek, as someone who was a burden and had kept to herself, even to her family, so to feel deserving of anyone’s love was foreign to her. She had always thought she would follow the ways of a priestess and never allow herself too close to a man.

Yet she found herself longing for an embrace, something that had stirred in her a primal thing. She didn’t think she had it in her, and yet here was this young man, who was just as riddled with confusion as she was, dealing with foreign feelings. In that moment, even though she too saw each other as opposites, she felt they could relate that both had no idea how to deal with these feelings.

“Kazahana,” he said, interrupting her thoughts, “I don’t think…we should pursue each other.”

He was right, gods was he right, but she felt her heart fall anyway. He was speaking her very thoughts.

“I’ve only hurt you. It’s taken until this part of our trip to even realize that, but I truly did hurt you. I never thought of your wellbeing, I never thought of your feelings, and I never thought of what happened to you to cause you to lie to me, to cover yourself up from the truth. I was being most undignified and had lost all sense of kindness. I treated you poorly. As a prince, this is unforgivable.”

She pulled her face away from his grasp. “I…agree.”

He felt his heart drop too, but he knew it was for the best. “I’m glad you see it my way.”

She shook her head. “I’ve been having these thoughts for a while now. I don’t honestly know why I like you. You’ve treated me so rudely, like a d-dog, and I heeded your every command. I’m so _stupid!_ ” She burst into tears.

He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. “You are absolutely not. You are a courageous young lady, and I failed to see that.”

She pulled away. “Let’s just forget this conversation happened. Let’s go to sleep. We have much to do tomorrow.”

He sighed and agreed. He said he’d keep watch and he allowed her to set up her bedding. He heard her sob quietly, but said nothing of it, merely staring into the distance as he realized he robbed himself of a glorious thing. Had he treated her differently, he would have allowed himself to like her more, to be more chivalrous. But, as he expected of himself, he screwed it up. He was always the screw-up. His siblings never noticed his accomplishments and it took lashing out for them to notice anything. He was prone to being undignified and always had to apologize later when he realized he was in the wrong. He, in a fit of raging emotions, never held back his tongue and always paid the price. His siblings always reassured him that they loved him, or at least they tried to. He felt that no sweet words from anybody would heal the pain of being the middle sibling, the invisible sibling. He was alone and he knew he had only done that to himself.

But he chose not to wallow in self-pity. He had dug his own grave and he would rot in it, a mourning Kazahana above him.

~

They had more run-ins with bandits. Small groups, but it proved annoying nonetheless. Leo and Kazahana dealt with them appropriately, and though she said nothing, he knew the killing was getting to her.

One night, after a most grueling battle, he decided to address it.

“I don’t mean to be crass, but I can tell the fighting has bothered you for some time now.”

She fidgeted under his calculating gaze. “I just thought the violence would be over after the war.”

“Nohr has always been cruel, Kazahana. I’m sorry that you haven’t seen that side of it.”

She held her breath, then let it out with a loud _whoosh._ “I just wasn’t made for this.”

He patted her shoulder awkwardly, when in reality he wanted to embrace her. Damn these feelings. “You’ve done well, honestly.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. You may be one of a more gentle spirit, but it takes great strength to put personal feelings aside and make a hard choice, in this case taking the lives of evil men.”

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder. “Yes, I suppose…”

He felt slighted when she pulled away from him, but he couldn’t really blame her. They were trying to throw away the feelings they had, though Leo felt he was failing in doing so. They were just so damn confusing.

“We’ll be there soon though. It’s been, what, five days now?” She nodded. “We’re almost there. Then, the worst will be over and we can relax. Things get better the closer we are to the castle. Crime has lessened over the past two years.”

“I hope you’re right.” She felt nervous. “I’m just tired, Prince Leo.”

He understood. “Then sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

She felt reassured at that. He was more than capable of protecting her.

“Okay,” was all she said and she readied her bed and went to sleep.

That was how their nights went. He stayed up a lot and he knew eventually he would pass out. He hadn’t had proper rest in days now. It was only a matter of time where she would have to stay by his side as he dealt with the exhaustion, and they couldn’t afford to be in such a vulnerable position, not with these bandit attacks at the very least.

Plus, they were close to losing all their rations. There was very little left, and Leo knew she was rejecting to eat to try and preserve them for him. She was too selfless. He found it nice to be cared for, but he couldn’t let her do that. She needed her strength too.

He didn’t realize it, but he fell asleep.

When he awoke, Kazahana was staring at him, pushing his hair back, feeling his forehead.

“You have a fever,” she diagnosed. “Prince Leo, you’re sick.”

“I can’t be! We’re so close…” He went to get up so he could pack up their things, but he fell. She caught him, but his weight proved too much for her in her weakened state (Leo was right, she was starving herself) and he collapsed on top of her.

He felt he couldn’t move and she couldn’t either, and not because of his weight. One was exhausted from lack of sleep, the other from a self-induced fasting. Kazahana was dizzy and Leo felt himself go in and out of consciousness. Neither one even acknowledged the fact that they were in such a compromising position. They were sick.

Leo passed out and Kazahana lay there, hungry and weak and knowing she had to get her healing supplies to take care of Leo. They wouldn’t last much longer if he fell deeper into his illness. But she couldn’t push him off and she felt herself yell in frustration. She never did that, and it felt good to somehow let it all out.

Then, she heard a cackle.

“My, Lord Leo really has proven bold,” said a sinister voice from the trees. Kazahana froze in fear.

“Indeed he has! Our Lord Leo has finally pushed aside his cold heart and embraced the joys of love!”

Kazahana managed to turn her head to see a man with white hair and an eyepatch shift in the trees, cloak and bow with quiver adorning his back. Another man, blond and in armor, was on a horse, tome at his side.

Kazahana had no idea who these men were, and felt frightened, but somehow they knew who Leo was, and seemed to hold him in high regard. She prayed they were friendly.

The white-haired man jumped from his position in the tree and helped Leo off Kazahana. The other man dismounted and helped her up.

“Lovely maiden, may I have thy name?” He bowed to her deeply and she felt he was odd.

“My-my name is Kazahana… Prince Leo has appointed me to be court mu-musician.” She felt herself shake.

“Nothing to fear, milady! For you see, we our Lord Leo’s retainers! I am called Odin and my companion is Niles. We heard of the disaster that had befallen Lord Leo in Nestra and King Xander had directed us to go find him at once, by horseback as you can see.” Another horse emerged from behind the tree, probably belonging to the man called Niles, Kazahana guessed.

She shook her head. “Prince Leo has a fever. I must attend to him at once.”

Niles agreed. “Do what you need to. We’ll watch over you both.” He slipped back into the trees. Odin stayed by her side and prodded her with questions.

“Court musician! How exciting! The castle hasn’t had a proper entertainer in two years since the war! How perceptive of Lord Leo to notice this slight to our lovely Castle Krakenburg.”

Kazahana found that despite the odd behavior, she liked Odin. He was earnest and kind.

“Th-thank you. It is quite an honor.” She waved a staff over Leo’s head and saw the redness in his face lessen.

“You are certainly most skilled in healing, Miss Court Musician. How does one like you learn of such talents?” Odin seemed genuinely interested.

All she could say, though, was, “I learned during the war.”

He accepted that. “Then I am glad Lord Leo has you, Lady Kazahana.”

She blushed yet said nothing, just focusing on her task.

Odin continued watching her, intrigued, when Niles returned. He told Kazahana they were less than half a day’s march from the trading town. She sighed in relief.

“Finally, we can have a proper meal and rest.” She caught herself. “Oh, drat, that was so selfish of me!” She stopped what she was doing and bowed, begging for forgiveness.

“I am merely a retainer, milady. No need to bow. And besides, you probably deserve the rest, after what you’ve been through.” Niles was perceptive and could see the dirt and sweat on Kazahana’s and Leo’s faces and clothes. He noticed a few nicks here and there too and knew just by looking that they saw many a scuffle.

“Yes indeed!” agreed Odin. “The lady needs proper rest as does our lord. Soon, it will be upon you.”

“I am relieved,” she affirmed. “Thank you for coming.”

“Frankly, Lord Leo should have taken us with him. But alas, our prince can be quite brash when he wants to prove himself,” Niles chuckled. “Even better, he has a lady to watch after him. Surely such a predicament would have needed two capable retainers.”

“You’re…not wrong. It’s been quite hard.” It was harder in more ways than she could have imagined. Being interrogated, having a crush, fighting for her life… She just _wanted to sleep_ _and forget it all_.

Niles took her state in, a young maiden in threadbare clothes, long hair in her face, unkempt and tangled. This was a girl who had learned very quickly to have some survival skills. He saw she had persevered and saw the quiet strength in her.

Such a girl was a good companion for Lord Leo, he surmised. He was sure Odin saw the same.

So they spent the evening having quiet conversation, the two retainers asking about Kazahana’s adventure with Leo and she asking about how life was serving Leo. She thought they were nice men, despite Niles sometimes having a go at inappropriate comments and Odin almost obnoxiously over the top. Still, she felt safe.

Leo’s fever had lessened, but he was still asleep. She knew he needed it. Then, her stomach growled loudly.

Niles smirked. “I have some meat for the lady if she would partake in it,” he drawled.

She blushed at the innuendo. “Um, please tell me it isn’t bear,” she whispered desperately. Anything but the gamey taste of the predator.

“It’s some of the finest beef jerky Nohr has,” Niles assured her. Jerky. She couldn’t escape it but at least it wasn’t bear. Niles handed her some from his pack and she tore into it voraciously, forgetting all manners. She was starving after her fast.

Niles laughed at her fervor and Odin patted her back when she started choking, offering her water. She gladly accepted it and the three sat in companionable silence as they awaited Leo’s awakening.

~

Fevers always led to strange dreams and Leo found himself reliving times from his childhood.

Leo’s childhood was not a pleasant one. His mother used him to usurp power from the other concubines and had tried to get him to kill his other half-siblings. It was impossible for him as a child to comprehend such killing, but he knew this was where the cruel streak had begun. He had hurt his half-siblings, but only two spared him, and the third born just after the conflict ended.

Xander and Camilla saw a strength in Leo that they admired. They saw a guile and precociousness that Camilla found cute and Xander promising. They took him in and protected him after his mother was murdered. Then, Elise was born, the last of the remaining siblings that hadn’t fallen at the hands of their own parents and siblings.

The four were inseparable growing up and Leo at one time remembered being loved by his older siblings He had even taught a tiny Elise basic magic, something he found he had a gift for, even though he coveted his brother’s skill with a sword. The four trained together, laughed together, ate together, played together, and simply enjoyed each other’s company.

Then, Corrin entered the picture. Camilla was instantly smitten as was Elise, and Xander’s big brother instinct took over and he became protective of the tiny girl with no memory. It was like Leo was suddenly forgotten and he didn’t like it one bit. This was when he decided he wouldn’t chase his brother’s shadow anymore and pursue magic, which then led to Garon giving Leo Brynhildr knowing the boy would use it well in years to come.

Leo wanted their attention, but knew he would never get it. Or at least, so he told himself. This was where the insecurity began, and he had sunk into a deep childhood depression that never really left him. He practiced magic tirelessly, studied dutifully, and became what Garon once called a prodigy. He had his father’s attention, but what of his siblings? They were always so busy with Corrin…

He resented her at first. He really did. But her energy and desire to play with her siblings and love them won him over, and he found she wasn’t so bad. It was here that suddenly the attention came back to him. He never realized it was a self-isolation that he committed unto himself, as he was a child, but the sudden attention made him uncomfortable, a feeling he had grown accustomed to not having, and had pulled into himself again. At least he knew they loved him, but he preferred to be in the shadows.

He had read a lot as a child and was the one that had taught Corrin to read. Xander taught Corrin swordplay, Camilla taught her manners, and Elise played with her. Leo teaching her to read was something he was glad to have, and Corrin proved to be an excellent student. He wanted to teach her magic too, and though she didn’t take to it as fast as the sword, she did her best and could use basic spells after a few years of tutelage.

The present-day Leo was swimming through these memories, and he found nostalgia to be an unpleasant thing. He didn’t want to remember this. He wanted to move forward, yet the fever pulled him deeper into memory lane.

The war then entered his mind, and he remembered how Corrin was taken from him before the start of the war, how they found her on the battlefield, the first battle of the war that Garon had always wanted. He was relieved his sister was back and felt she was lucky to have returned from the nasty Hoshidans, four siblings he would never get to know. It wasn’t until later that she had told them how the queen of Hoshido, Mikoto, was brutally killed, and how it hurt Corrin that her birth mother died in her arms.

Leo couldn’t relate. He hated his mother.

Perhaps it was cruel of him, but he couldn’t empathize in that moment, so he said nothing at the time. He knew some things were better left unsaid.

Then the war had come into full swing, and he remembered how he killed Zola and how he saved the singers in Nestra.

The travels they had… All the way to Hoshido itself. The battles were intense, and he felt some guilt for hurting the people there. As he thought, nostalgia was a nasty thing. He didn’t want to relive these memories.

But then he remembered the battle where the youngest princess had escaped. He only caught a glimpse of her on that pegasus with her retainer. Pink hair. That was all he could see.

The future Queen Hinoka, who had accepted the throne unwillingly, not knowing how to exactly rule a country. Leo felt pity in this moment.

The late Princes Ryoma and Takumi… Their lives ended by suicide, and one being led to possession. It was a hard potion to swallow.

Leo tossed and turned at these memories, disturbed. The rectification after the war, trying to heal both nations, being appointed advisor to Xander, a position he was grateful for yet he felt he was unprepared at some point, but he grew into it well. This wasn’t what he expected. Xander wasn’t supposed to take the throne quite yet. And yet, the patricide that was committed led to Xander’s rule.

Patricide. Such a nasty word. Most would shudder at the idea of killing their own father, but Leo had seen it done by Corrin’s own hand. Worse yet, she killed her own brother.

Nothing good came from war.

His mind swam between all the Hoshidans he hurt, the royals and soldiers alike. Their faces… The pain on those faces…

Leo realized in his feverish state that he was paying for the pain he inflicted on Kazahana. The worst part? He knew he deserved it. So he let this painful reminiscence wash over him and all he could do was toss and turn and groan in his sleep.

Then, her face came into his mind. Kazahana’s. Her sweet maroon eyes, those flushed cheeks, that pink hair…

Pink hair. Princess Sakura. Disappearance. Kazahana. Supposed Hoshidan spy. Musician. Skilled healer. Wasn’t Princess Sakura a healer? He thought Corrin mentioned that at some point. Corrin mentioned too that Sakura learned how to wield a bow, from an observation during the battle.

And it was here, sick with exhaustion, that Leo placed all the puzzle pieces together and realized an incredibly important detail.

Kazahana was the lost Princess Sakura.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE. As some of you may know, I don't have internet at home and I've experienced some financial difficulties that prevent me from going out to places with wifi. As it is, most of my friends live too far away for me to leech off them so here I am crying about not updating.
> 
> Thanks to SIGF for being my beta. <3

Leo awoke in a cold sweat, his fever having been broken. He opened his eyes, gazing upon the night sky, noticing Kazahana beside him. She was kneeling next to him, staff in hand, head hanging low. She was asleep. She must have fallen asleep while healing him, the exhaustion too much.

He vaguely remembered the dreams he had and realization struck his heart. She was the princess, the  _ lost princess… _

But as he gazed on her sweet face, he realized he couldn’t bear to tell her he knew the truth. First of all, it would make their travels awkward and heated. Secondly, he knew she had her reasons. She had to be in disguise, since people were probably out to murder her. For once, he was thankful for her deceit.

He noticed Niles was still awake, sitting by the fire, single eye focusing on it. Odin was curled next to him, gone to dreams. Leo sat up, still weak, and coughed.

“Milord, you survived.” Niles stated plainly. He smirked at his master. “Miss Kazahana worked tirelessly to ensure it.”

“She has done quite a deed then and should be thanked appropriately.” Leo stretched his arms, stiff from lying down for so long. “How long was I out?”

“Just a few hours. The fever wasn’t as bad as expected, but still, without healing you probably would have passed on…” Niles had a way of delivering bad news without so much a care.

“Wonderful. Just another thing to add to my list of regrets. Almost dying,” Leo said sarcastically. “Anything happen while I was out?”

“Nothing aside from birds tweeting on and the occasional bold squirrel. I’m surprised to see such life.” He turned to Kazahana, who had not moved. “She’s interesting.”

“How so?” Leo asked.

“She’s not a very good liar, for one. She’s definitely a noble, if not a princess. She holds herself differently than a mere common musician,” Niles noted. “She reminds me of that lost princess that your sister Corrin goes on about.”

Leo gulped. Niles was always perceptive. It was part of his line of work after all. “What do you think? Could she be?”

“Lord Leo, you’re not stupid, if you’ll pardon me,” Niles said with no regrets. “She’s bound to be. The description of the princess is too close to this young girl’s appearance. No one found a body? Because that body was long gone, in Nestra, away from the destruction Hoshido faced.”

“I may have made the connection in my slumber,” Leo admitted. “She told me eventually that she was some spy who sought refuge in Nestra during the war. She…lied a lot to me, and I tried to get to the bottom of it. It seems we finally have.”

“Are you going to tell her?” Niles asked in a hushed tone. Kazahana’s hand had twitched.

“No. I don’t want to make this awkward for her. She saved my life. She has her reasons.” Leo looked at her. She was still asleep as far as he could tell.

It was odd that suddenly he felt this sympathy for her. He had never felt it before, but perhaps his normally cold heart had finally melted in the warmth of her presence. Realization had finally dawned on him that he couldn’t be an absolute pig all the time.

His attention turned back to Niles. “If you say so, milord. I’ll die with the secret if you want me to.” Niles flicked hair out of his good eye. “She’s cute.”

“Niles.” Leo warned.

“Just saying. A princess, identity lost to the world, with a prince known to be cold and calculating. It would be quite the match.”

“I’m not marrying her. I’m not marrying anyone. I haven’t the time for such frivolities.” Leo declared. It was what he always said when confronted with this.

But in his heart? He felt like no one would ever love him the way he craved. It was simple really. Besides, after all the hurt he put Kazahana through - no, Sakura - he knew she wouldn’t take his hand, even if she admitted to reciprocating feelings. The only thing he could do was live his life as advisor to the king and continue to study the world around him.

Leo sighed. “You’re not wrong. She is quite cute, but I could never court her. Whatever we could possibly have wouldn’t be accepted. If she’s still in disguise, it’s probably of her own will, and I doubt she wants to be discovered at this point.” For once, he was right.

“But what of Lady Corrin? Surely she’d recognize her own sister.”

Leo hadn’t thought of that. “That…may be a problem.” He knew Corrin wasn’t always the sharpest one, but even she was no idiot. She’d recognize Sakura immediately.

“Perhaps it isn’t wise to bring her along,” Niles advised.

“We have to. We’ve come too far. I can’t just send her back. She probably wouldn’t make it.”

“Well, I hope that this resolves peacefully. You know, the king may end up sending her back to Hoshido.”

Leo didn’t want that. No. Sakura, (or was it Kazahana?) was too precious to him at this point, even if the love, like, whatever he felt, for her was shallow. He didn’t want her to leave.

“Queen Hinoka would have a heart attack,” he tried to convince himself. “She would probably start another war, claiming we had kept her sister prisoner all this time. She wouldn’t believe that Sakura hid herself of her own will.”

Niles shrugged. “It isn’t my place to make those decisions. Whatever will be will be,” Niles simply said. “But perhaps all this talk is tiresome. I think you should rest more.”

“I’m too restless now. I need…to eat, to drink. I’m quite parched.” He felt the tug at his vocal chords. His throat was dry.

Niles handed him a water skein. “Here, milord. Drink this.” Leo was appreciative and gulped the liquid down. “Easy now.”

Leo finally finished drinking and handed the skein back to Niles. “Thank you, my friend.”

Niles nodded. “I am always here to please.”

“Niles.”

Niles just laughed.

~

Kazahana had heard most of the conversation between Niles and Leo. At least, she still identified herself as Kazahana. Sakura had died long ago.

She was frightened. Prince Leo had figured it all out. She was no longer safe. She was afraid he’d spill the secret to his family, but upon listening, she felt relieved that he respected her privacy. Considering all they went through, it was welcomed. He seemed to be learning basic respect.

Kazahana wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to reveal herself. Of course she considered Corrin. Corrin would certainly figure it out. It would wreak havoc, too. Would King Xander really send her back? She wasn’t sure if she was ready to see her older sister. As Leo said, she probably  _ would  _ have a heart attack. Hinoka was more emotional than she let on.

What made Kazahana queasy about the whole thing was how easily she agreed to go on this trip, but she supposed she couldn’t refuse the request of a prince. She felt it was in her best interest to follow him, though in retrospect, leaving for Izumo would probably have been the better choice. Izana, despite being the flamboyant character he was, would have kept her and her secret safe. In fact, he was oblivious enough to probably not have even known she was actually Sakura. She could only wonder though, as that choice was taken from her.

She stirred and lifted her head up, gaining the attention of the two men. Niles smiled at her in his sneering way, but Leo seemed genuinely concerned for her.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine. I mean… It was exhausting, but I’m glad to see you’re up,” she responded, still sleepy.

“You should rest more, then.”

“As should you.”

Niles laughed. “Look at you two lovebirds. It makes me want to almost gag.”

Leo and Kazahana both looked away from each other. So Niles knew.

But whatever thing that was developing between them would have to be extinguished. She had an identity to protect and he had a kingdom to serve. Neither could afford such silly feelings.

It hurt, but that was how it was.

~

The next day Kazahana deemed Leo well enough to take up the reins once again and head to the trading town. With Niles and Odin by their side, the two felt much safer than before. Though Kazahana had much to learn about the two eccentric men, she knew that Leo trusted them with his life. Their stories were intriguing, as both had told of how they had met ‘Lord Leo.’ Niles was ever at the mercy of the prince, but somehow Leo saw potential in him, and thus gained Niles’ eternal loyalty. Odin was more mysterious, as he came from nowhere, claiming to be a powerful dark mage. In truth, he was, but Leo had seen him use a sword before and the man’s prowess for it had always made Leo wonder why the man wasn’t a mercenary or something else. Odin never commented.

The trek seemed to fly by as all four told stories of their lives. Kazahana kept to herself, sharing very little. Odin was mystified by her silence, but Niles and Leo knew, though they didn’t know Kazahana was aware of their knowledge.

She tended to tell folktales from Hoshido and they captured the attention of Odin. He adored theatrics, she discovered, and these tales were full of magic and whimsy. Niles was bored by them but said nothing. Leo was glad she was at least taking to his retainers well.

Odin then made a comment that made Leo’s blood run cold.

“Miss Kazahana, you hold yourself with such a regal air! One would think that you were a princess in disguise, escaping from the threat of some dark kingdom.” He gesticulated wildly. Leo knew that Odin was just being his histrionic self, but it still unnerved him.

Kazahana froze, stuttering and bumbling with her words, but Leo swooped in.

“Really Odin? Dark kingdom? I thought you would think of Nohr better than that.”

“But milord, it simply is true! Nohr is dark, full of dangers. There is nothing to be ashamed of by admitting the truth!”

“Be careful with your words, Odin. Leo may let slip a powerful spell to shut you up,” Niles insinuated.

Odin clamped his mouth shut then. Kazahana was relieved and visibly showed it. Leo noticed.

So she really was the princess.

“No more talk of that,” Leo commanded. “We must focus on our journey ahead.”

The two retainers nodded as did Kazahana and they rode well into the day.

~

The forest surrounding the mountain base soon turned to plains. This was a good sign to Leo. It meant that they were nearing the trading town. It would probably be a day’s worth of riding, but that was nothing compared to what had happened to them.

Another good sign was there were no bandits or brigands in sight. It was almost too peaceful and Leo kept his guard up as did his retainers, but Kazahana relaxed a bit, happy to see there was no immediate danger. The sky was slowly getting darker, which Kazahana took that they were nearing the capital of Nohr. Leo had mentioned at some point during this particular trek that the skies above the capital were the darkest. For now, it seemed simply cloudy at best.

While riding, Kazahana daydreamed about Hoshido and its beautiful blue skies, plentiful green fields bursting with crops to harvest, and the lovely capital city just outside Castle Shirasagi. Hoshido was such a beautiful place at one point and Kazahana’s daydream turned to nightmare as she remembered how the war had torn her home apart. She only wondered now what it looked like. Did it resemble Nohr at all, soldiers standing along the border, manning stations in the capital city, ever watching the citizens, who lived on edge? Or did Nohr restore it to its former glory? Kazahana could only imagine, for she had no intention of returning at this point. The shock would kill Hinoka and what would the people say? Surely that would wreak even more havoc than anything.

She could only hope that, should the Nohrian royals discover her identity, they would stay quiet about it.

But then her thoughts turned to what Hinoka would think should someone reveal that Kazahana, or in this case Sakura, lived at Castle Krakenburg as the court musician. Surely she would be upset. And, most assuredly, she would start a war. Hinoka jumped to conclusions about some things, and the idea that Sakura was being held prisoner would be the first thing that would cross her mind. It would take some convincing on Sakura’s part, but Hinoka would eventually calm.

But what was Kazahana doing coming up with scenarios in her head that would never happen? She needed to focus on this journey first, her identity crisis later.

Of course, Niles would be the one to interrogate Kazahana.

“So you say you’re from Hoshido, having come to Nestra as a former spy. What’s a girl like you doing with the likes of us?”

Kazahana lowered her gaze. “Y-you make it sound like you’re b-bad people,” she stuttered, a little off put by his questioning.

“Oh no, never Lord Leo, though he has his reputation,” Niles drawled. “And of course, Odin too has a fairly positive reputation, though he’s also an enigma.”

“Ah, the tale of my origins is nothing important, for it is one of sadness and woe,” lamented Odin. “I cannot recall it therefore.”

“Well, that leaves me, the suspicious one. I’ve told you my tale,” and so he did. Kazahana could not believe a prince like Leo would accept so readily a former bandit, one who would have easily forfeited his life. He should have killed the man in cold blood, but his mercy told Kazahana that Leo truly was kinder than he let on. His refusal to execute Niles said as much.

“S-surely you can’t be that b-bad,” Kazahana said, trying to divert the attention off her. “Prince Leo trusts you after all.”

“Ah, but though he trusts me, I can be quite wicked, especially in terms of protecting him from liars,” Niles hinted. Kazahana felt her hands go numb, tightening themselves on her reins.

“Niles,” Leo warned. “I think you’ve startled her enough. Let it be.”

Niles sighed, though he didn’t seem ashamed. “As you wish, milord, but should she-”

“I said that’s enough!” Leo snapped, halting his pegasus and turning to Niles. “Kazahana is a dutiful and honest woman. To question her as anything other is a sign of lack of judgment.”

Niles knew Leo himself was lying. They both had that discussion last night after all. “If that is what milord wishes to believe, then so shall I,” Niles acquiesced. He stayed silent the rest of the way.

After another day of camping and Odin’s dramatic tales, which Kazahana never tired of, they had made it to the trading town. Here, there were men and women bustling and hustling, selling wares of all sorts, from fruits and vegetables to weapons of all varieties.

The people here recognized Leo and bowed deeply, out of respect or fear no one knew. Niles kept his hand on a hunting knife at all times and Odin, though he always came across as oblivious, kept a close eye on his favored tome. Kazahana wasn’t sure if she should keep her weapon close by. On one hand, she knew she was a good shot. On the other, they would need her healing abilities should disaster strike.

But nothing seemed to happen as the people went about their business once they paid their respects to their prince. There was an inn nearby and Leo and company entered the building after dismounting their steeds.

The innkeeper was a nice older woman, greying at the temples, cheeks round from rich food. She was plump but had the energy of a younger woman. Leo could see in the back through an archway a gentleman who was cooking something fierce. Good. Freshly cooked food that wasn’t jerky.

The woman gave them a key to their rooms, Leo having one to himself, Odin and Niles sharing one, and Kazahana having her own as well. She, along with the help of Odin who was ever the gentleman, hauled her  _ koto _ upstairs so she could practice as well as keep it safe from the elements. Odin was equally enamored of her playing and wished to hear more. Niles turned to Leo and together they entered Leo’s room.

“I don’t see how you trust her,” Niles began. “You know she’s the princess.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s out to kill me. From what Corrin has told me, Sakura was always a gentle young woman whose only thought was to care for others. She even apparently kept dolls and other oddities, and if that doesn’t prove she’s a woman of innocence, I don’t know what does.” Leo said through gritted teeth. Niles was protective sure, but this was getting ridiculous.

“I just want you to be safe milord. She’s still Hoshidan.”

“What does that mean?” Leo asked. He didn’t like the sounds of this.

“The Hoshidans still hold hostility towards Nohrians as do the Nohrians towards Hoshidans. She may be a Hoshidan sympathizer.”

Leo sighed through his nose. “I know she misses her home country. That much I can tell. But she’s saved my life on multiple accounts and I won’t have anyone misjudge her. Sakura is innocent in all this. I can tell she wants to live a simple life, away from all these problems.”

“Will she really escape the problems by living at the castle?” Niles asked, feigning innocence. “The politics at Castle Krakenburg will only be more dreadful for her.”

“She’s the court musician now. She’ll be away from all this,” Leo insisted. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Oh? How so?” Leo saw the look in Niles’ eye. He was imagining a ludicrous situation.

“Nothing of that sort!” Leo insisted fiercely. “I will simply ensure news of policies and the like won’t reach her. I won’t speak of them around her. She will only listen to the silly gossip that goes on between the help and others.”

“My, my milord you certainly are touchy on this.” Niles cackled. “I’m sure there are other ways you’re touchy…”

“Niles, please stop,” Leo warned, being exhausted by this whole ordeal. “I don’t want to think of this anymore. Leave me be. Should something happen, I’ll call for you.”

“As you say milord,” and Niles was gone in a flash.

~

Kazahana was fond of Odin. He seemed flashy and even a bit flakey, but she could tell he had a heart of gold. He was enamored with her playing and through it, he opened up a little about himself.

“You know, though this instrument is one I am most unfamiliar with, it reminds me of when my mother used to sing lullabies to me as a baby.”

It was the most she had ever heard him speak of his past she would come to find out.

“Oh? Th-that’s a lovely compliment. I’m sure your mother was very kind then.” Kazahana plucked a string.

“She was. She was energetic and feisty, always keeping a wide smile on her face. And then…” He stopped himself.

“And what?” Kazahana asked tentatively.

“Well, I shouldn’t go into family details now. ‘Twas a long time ago, you see.”

She could tell Odin was hiding something, but since she was also hiding something, she chose not to pursue it.

“I see.” She began playing a melancholy tune.

“You truly are exquisite. No wonder Lord Leo is smitten by you,” Odin admitted. Kazahana stopped abruptly, disturbed at this.

Was it truly so obvious that they were taken with each other? She thought she hid herself better than that.

“Oh, you don’t mean th-that,” she murmured, embarrassed.

“I do! It has been so long since the war, and poor Lord Leo has seen so few, if any, suitors, male or female alike! One would think someone would be taken with our fair prince, but alas, none have come to call. No wonder Niles calls him Lonely Little Leo.” Odin threw himself ceremoniously on her bed, lamenting away. It caused Kazahana to giggle.

“My lady! One mustn’t laugh at our liege’s woe!”

“I can’t help it! You’re funny!” she exclaimed. It was the loudest Odin had heard her. “You’re so dramatic.”

“Aye, I have heard that quite often, but none shall dim Odin Dark’s shine!”

She laughed again, feeling at ease. It was the most at ease she had felt since starting this journey. How good it felt to be in an inn with good company.

Odin liked seeing her smile. He noticed throughout the journey from the mountain forest how quiet and sad she seemed, holding herself inward, never speaking above a murmur, always stuttering, and always avoiding eye contact. Seeing her be herself, with no tension in her body or mind, made him proud, as if this was an accomplishment only he could make.

He continued talking to her well into the night, and it wasn’t until Niles had knocked on the door was Odin interrupted.

Kazahana let Niles in and Niles paid her no heed.

“Odin, it isn’t proper of you to be alone with a lady…” he hinted. “What would Lord Leo think if he knew you were courting his beloved?”

Of course, Odin fell for the bait. “I would most certainly never do such a thing! I was simply enjoying the wondrous world of Kazahana’s playing. She makes for a wonderful conversation partner too!” Odin gestured wildly as he talked. It made Kazahana laugh again.

“Ah, it seems you’ve already won her over. So sad. Poor Lonely Little Leo will surely be upset with you.” Niles shook his head in mock pity. “What he will do to you I gather not.”

Odin blanched. “Niles, my friend, have you no shame? How dare ye insinuate I am stealing Kazahana away! We are enjoying the light that is friendship, something to brighten this dark land of Nohr.”

Niles shrugged. “It’s on your head.” He loved teasing Odin. It was so easy. “I must be off. It’s time for bed. You’re on the first watch.”

“But we’re at an inn!” Odin whined. “There won’t be any danger here!”

“The townspeople know a prince is here. Some are not happy with Hoshido sympathizers, and royalty can be seen as such. We must protect Leo.” Niles wondered how Odin could be so oblivious sometimes. He was certainly the weaker retainer in terms of loyalty, at least in Niles’ eye, but he was a powerful ally that much could be agreed on.

“Fine,” Odin sighed. He turned to Kazahana. “It is a shame we must part, but my dear Kazahana, this will not be the last you see of Odin Dark! You still have many songs to play for me!”

She bowed to him. “I look forward to it.” She righted herself and gave him a brilliant smile.

Someone like Odin… One couldn’t help but be friendly toward him and Kazahana saw a great friendship in the works. It was easy to be fond of him.

Odin and Niles left, not without Niles giving her a look that seemed to peep into her very soul, and he closed the door.

She hated how he didn’t trust her. She knew why. He knew that she was the princess and her lying made her seem suspicious in his eye. It wasn’t fair to hold that against her. Surely someone like him could eventually understand her circumstances. Right?

Assassins, should they find out her true identity, could take her life. She could be shipped back to Hoshido, where it would be speculated she was a prisoner of war, and thus start a new war. She wanted neither of those things. It was bad enough she was a Hoshidan heading deep into Nohrian land. Being the lone Hoshidan royal entertainer would not sit well with the people surely. It was still too soon. It would always be too soon.

What hurt even worse was she couldn’t pursue anything with Leo.  _ That _ would lead to even bigger trouble, and she didn’t want to even think of that.

No. She would have to continue following Leo. She would have to do her duties as a musician. Should Corrin figure it out, she would have to beg for the royals’ understanding and forgiveness and compliance with her unwillingness to go back to Hoshido.

Regardless of what happened, this situation was precarious. She should have gone to Izumo. She should have been stronger. She shouldn’t have…

She shouldn’t have gotten lost in those brown eyes, imploring her to travel with him. His fair skin and hair… He was a foreign concept to her, even if she had been in Nestra for two years. A man that handsome, giving her the time of day… It only made sense for her to follow him.

But it was ultimately a foolish choice. He shouldn’t have put her on the spot. But he didn’t know at the time her situation, of her relation to Corrin, so she couldn’t put him to blame either.

This whole situation was dreadful. Kazahana wondered if it would have been better to have been captured or even killed. Then, she would never, ideally, deal with the Nohrians again. They would have released her after the war (she was sure of it, Corrin wouldn’t let harm befall her baby sister), and she would have been a princess putting together a kingdom ravaged by war. Or had she been killed… Well, she would have been with both of her mothers, Ikona and Mikoto. She would have been with her father, Sumeragi.

She would have been with Ryoma and Takumi.

She shuddered at the thought of their deaths. She didn’t even get to say goodbye. Instead, she ran away, like the useless sister she was.

And now? She was useless still. Her only skill lied with her  _ koto _ playing, and while she could admit she was good at it, what benefit would it bring her? It only led to trouble, it seemed.

But Kazahana let the thoughts fall and undressed for bed. She buried her face in her pillow and cried herself to sleep.

Nothing would assuage the dread in her stomach. Nothing. 

 


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! My birthday is tomorrow (Dec 1) so I thought I'd post in honor of that. I know I post infrequently, but I do work on this little number, and have about 14 and 1/2 chapters written. It's getting harder since I'm not sure where this story is going, to be honest, but I vow to finish it, eventually. Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy and thank you for reading. I appreciate every comment.
> 
> Unbeta'd by the way. Also, you might notice, but I'll start changing Sakura's name from Kazahana to Sakura occasionally, to indicate perspectives and who identifies her as what. (For instance, Leo may think of her as Sakura and will address her as such, while Xander only sees her as Kazahana because he doesn't know the truth.) I hope that won't be too confusing. Thanks for understanding!

It was a commotion in the night that awoke Leo.

There was yelling, the sound of a spell being cast, and the loud thunk of a dagger missing its target. Leo immediately grabbed Brynhildr and dashed out the door.

He narrowly missed the same dagger as an assassin covered in a black cloak and mask aimed at him. Odin came from behind Leo and hit the assassin with a strong fire spell. Niles had emerged from his room and had grabbed his hunting knife strapped to his leg and charged at the fallen assassin. His, or her, life was no more.

But then Leo heard a crash from behind him and another assassin had burst through the window, spraying glass everywhere. This assassin had throwing knives and had thrown two and barely missed Leo. He felt one prick his ear, but that was nothing. Leo ran down the hall to gain better vantage, but Odin and Niles stood their ground.

The assassin was quick in avoiding Odin’s spells and Niles had run back to the room to get his bow and quiver of arrows, his preferred weapon. But as he did so, Odin was struck, falling to his knees as he tried to pry the small knife from his stomach. The assassin was about to finish the job but then a bright arrow shot from further down the hall, hitting the assassin square in the head. They were knocked down, blood seeping through the dark hood.

The arrow in question was glowing with magical energy, sparkling like stars in the night sky. It was Kazahana’s arrow from her Shining Bow. Right then, Niles had emerged, bow and arrow drawn, but he looked to the fallen assassin and was quite impressed. He nodded his approval at her. Kazahana averted her eyes, surprised the retainer approved of her for once.

Leo turned to see that more assassins were coming up the stairs. What was this? A small militia intent on killing royalty? What had Leo done?

Leo kept them at bay with Brynhildr, sprouting trees and roots to trap them and trip them, as Kazahana collected her healing staff from her room to heal Odin. Niles helped Leo in managing the assassins, killing them or at least wounding them. In a matter of minutes, due to Kazahana’s quick thinking, Odin was better, and he snapped to attention and unleashed spell after spell next to Leo.

The trio took on the assassins who seemed to keep spawning. Were they fighting the entire town? How did the innkeeper allow them in? Was no one at the counter, ready to accept tenants? Were they perhaps killed for harboring royalty?

Kazahana stayed behind them, healing when needed, which thankfully wasn’t too often. Spell after spell, arrow after arrow was sent flying towards the assassins as they kept trying to kill their intended target. Leo felt the bottlenecking strategy was a good one; the narrow hall prevented the assassins from surrounding them. Unless more came from the windows of the rooms, Leo and company were safe.

But an errant dagger flew past Leo and in a state of distraction he turned to see it had hit Kazahana in the shoulder. She put on a brave face and pulled it out, blood spurting slightly from the wound, and she tried to heal the wound herself, but as Leo learned in the war, only special abilities that some healers had could heal what damage they received.

While her festal didn’t work, Leo saw that an aura of white surrounded her, glittering like jewels in sunshine, and he saw the wound close. So she did have that ability after all.

He turned his attention back to the assassins and saw that most of them had fallen. It was an incredibly stressful and unexpected situation, but Leo was thankful for the competent retainers he had and the healing abilities of Kazahana.

The last one had dropped to their knees, not yet dead, and Leo approached them. They were weaponless and Leo could see that this one was female. Interesting.

“Pray, madam, tell me why on earth are their assassins after me? Or should I say were?”

She lowered her cowl. Leo felt dread hit the pit of his stomach. “You royals and your Hoshidan sympathizing. How dare you turn the glory of Nohr into a sham, allowing yourselves to be tainted by the Hoshidans and their selfish ways? How dare you conquer it and then let it rule itself, instead of taking it for what it’s worth.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “This is an era of peace, led by my sister. No more conquering for Nohr, as we will become a nation that harbors good intentions to all other nations. That is the declaration of the king, and if you can’t accept that, then perhaps you and your small militia should end.”

“I’ll never accept it. I stand for Nohr’s former glory even to my death.” And with that the woman collapsed.

Niles felt for a pulse. “Dead.”

“How odd that we were jumped by this small army of assassins. I didn’t think this trading town would take to the new rulings so badly,” Leo admitted. “We should leave.”

“What if they took away the only means of our leaving?” Niles asked shrewdly. “They very well could have executed our steeds, milord.”

“I highly doubt that. Their aim was to kill us. They were to think that their mission would succeed. Killing our only way of escaping would prove that their initial plan wouldn’t work.”

“Astute as ever, milord!” Odin declared. “You are a master strategist.”

“Hmm, I wouldn’t go so far as to say that, but thank you, Odin,” Leo said gratefully. It was nice to hear the compliment, even if it was expected from his retainers.

He turned to Kazahana. “Gather your things. We leave now.” She nodded and Odin followed her so they could take the _koto_ down to the stables.

After a few minutes of tugging the thing down the stairs, they made it to the stables and found their steeds were fine, perhaps jumpy, but fine all the same. Niles kept a lookout as Leo mounted and Odin helped Kazahana attach the cart to the horse’s harness.

When the coast was clear, they all galloped off. Leo took flight to keep a further watch for any assassins, but they managed to get to the edge of the town and found none. They were safe for now.

He descended and continued trotting next to his fellow companions and they spent the entire night running as far as they could from the savagery they had experienced.

Xander would need to know about this immediately.

~

They spent the entire night trekking through the rough terrain as the barren land seemed to swallow the horizon. By dawn, they had made it to what Leo called the ‘walled town’ and they rested for just a moment at its border.

Would they find trouble here as well? Surely the gods wouldn’t punish them this far in their trip.

They trotted carefully through the town. Leo could see his pegasus desperately wanted water and he felt her steps drag. He looked behind and saw that everyone equally seemed exhausted. He was still keyed up from the night’s previous fight, but the exhaustion was getting to him as well.

Should they be ambushed, they’d be done for.

They found another inn and Leo entered it cautiously as he instructed Odin and Niles to watch over Kazahana. Niles found the domesticity of his request out of character for his prince, but Odin dutifully complied.

There was no need to stay a night there, but Leo inquired about any places that could feed them and let their steeds rest. The man at the counter said there was a tavern nearby that would provide everything they needed. He recognized Leo and bowed as well, speaking as respectfully as possible. It left Leo on edge, but he thanked the man regardless and told his companions the news.

They went to the tavern, requesting water first. They watched as the animals gulped down water desperately. Niles pulled out some provisions and the group sat in a circle next to their animals and ate quietly, too tired to express concern for last night.

The dread that Kazahana previously felt filled her stomach again, this time heavier than before. She was so close to the castle and she was horrified at what was to come. She was worried she’d be found out. She was worried that she would be sent back to Hoshido to a sister who thought her dead.

She was worried for Leo.

Leo, should he be found out that he knew the entire time, or at least harbored the secret for just a moment, could face serious repercussions, or so she thought. She wasn’t sure what kind of people the Nohrian royals were, but Leo spoke of them fondly. Surely they couldn’t be so bad. Surely they would understand. She could only hope.

She also worried for their safety. Assassins hunting them through the night… She alone being Hoshidan put her at risk, but if more assassins were to find out she was a lost princess? She’d be done for, as would Leo for harboring her.

Niles had finished his food when he decided to speak. “What is our next move, milord?”

Leo swallowed the rest of his food. “We’re too close to the castle to just give up now. I say we leave for it immediately.” He looked to Kazahana. “Is that okay with you? Will you be alright?”

She nodded. “I w-wish to l-leave this place immediately as well,” she affirmed.

Leo then got up and dusted himself off. “Then let’s head off before we come into contact with more would-be assassins.”

Odin gobbled up what was left of his food and they all mounted their animals and galloped off, hoping to be rid of this place as soon as possible. Not that anything happened, but they wanted to run no risk.

It didn’t even take half the day to reach their destination. Castle Krakenburg was in sight and though Kazahana felt intense regret for agreeing to come on this journey, knowing she would at least be safe from assassins eased her mind. Surely the castle was well guarded.

She was right in assuming that. Guard after guard were placed at each entrance to each level, all dressed in fine livery, ebony and gold with details of violet. It was beautiful, but lethal.

They dropped off the horses at the stables, Leo directing a butler to help Kazahana haul her _koto_ around. They were to head to the throne room immediately, where they were sure to find Xander.

Kazahana was beyond nervous. Xander was once the crown prince, one of the leaders of the army who invaded Hoshido. She should hate this man for helping to destroy her former country, but on the way to the throne room, Leo spoke of his brother so kindly that Kazahana had no will to hate a man she did not know. Xander seemed to be a kind king apparently.

The giant ornate doors that led to the throne room were wrapped in what looked like stone ivy, threatening in its appearance. Leo noticed the look of horror on Kazahana’s face.

“Nohrian décor…can be sinister I suppose, to those unused to it. I assure you, the castle may appear dark and looming, but we royal siblings, ideally, are not.” He chuckled. “Well, at the very least Elise isn’t. I can’t speak for Camilla.”

Kazahana could only nod as her throat was now dry due to nerves. Leo opened the door and before them sat the king, speaking to a lavender-haired woman that Kazahana took to be Camilla. She was buxom, scantily dressed in feminine armor, but the woman had strong legs and arms that Kazahana knew were lethal to those who opposed this woman. By her side was an axe so sinister in appearance, Kazahana thought it would take to life of its own and murder her for her deceit. But that was just silly.

Xander looked up from what he was saying to Camilla and his eyes landed on his little brother and their new court musician. He had gotten the letter a while ago, and his brother’s lack of appearance sooner worried him. But to see him alive and in the flesh was most soothing to Xander, who always worried about his younger siblings. He just didn’t show it the way Camilla did.

Camilla turned and locked eyes with Leo. In her sultry way, she walked to him, hips involuntarily swaying, boot heels clacking on the stone floor, hair undulating behind her. Camilla, Kazahana saw, was a naturally seductive woman and it unnerved her, one who was so modest and young compared to the older, more experienced woman.

“Little Brother, you have returned. I missed my little Leo so much.” Camilla engulfed Leo in a hug that made Kazahana blush. Leo was just tall enough for his face to be planted in her… Well, Kazahana looked away, embarrassed for him.

Camilla let go, attention turned to the newest addition. “So this is the young musician that has taken my baby brother’s heart,” she cooed. “You’re so cute.”

Kazahana flushed and hid behind her hair, bowing respectfully. “It is an honor to meet you. Leo has spoken so highly of you all.”

Leo scoffed at Camilla. “No one has taken my heart, Sister. She just…plays well.” A lie, but Kazahana understood. Leo was shy about this and Camilla seemed the type to torture and tease her younger siblings, especially one as stoic as Leo.

“Oh, Leo, deny it all you want, but your big sister knows,” Camilla said. “There is no need to be ashamed.”

Kazahana righted herself and saw Leo blush. He said nothing.

“That’s what I thought,” Camilla declared, chuckling at her embarrassed brother.

Xander cleared his throat. “It is good to see you, Leo. I trust that your trip was safe?”

Leo sighed. “I have news, Brother. There was an attempt on my life, as well as my companion’s here. Niles, Odin, myself, and Kazahana fended them off, but it wasn’t easy.” Xander took note of the grimy condition they all were in and saw faint blood stains on Leo’s sleeves and Kazahana’s dress. He saw Niles and Odin peek their heads in from outside the door, ever the protective duo of their liege. Xander wasn’t happy at this news.

“Do you know why the assassins were after you? I trust you managed to at least capture one and question them,” Xander asked, worry furrowing his brow.

“We managed to question one, and it is apparent that our Hoshidan sympathizing is not sitting well with the public. The entire trading town seemed to be after us. It was…eerie,” Leo admitted. “The walled town outside the castle was accommodating, but the trading town…”

“While you were gone, I had to personally quell a riot. Some Hoshidan merchants on their way to the castle were attacked. They didn’t survive,” Xander said solemnly. He looked to Kazahana. “You are Hoshidan, yes?” She nodded. “I am so sorry that your people have lost their lives to such hatred still. It is my mission and duty as king to end all the violence had on either side, but it hasn’t been easy. This has been going on since the end of the war.”

“I b-believe you,” she stuttered out, fearful of the king, despite how kind he seemed. “It’s spread to N-Nestra.”

“So Leo has told me in a letter. A rebellion, yes?” She nodded. “I thank the gods you both are now safe.”

Leo looked around, seemingly distracted. “Where are Corrin and Elise?”

“Corrin took Elise to the underground to explore. She is still shaken by the events that happened at Castle Shirasagi.”

Kazahana’s heart froze. She almost asked what had happened at her former home, but caught herself. They couldn’t know.

“Ah, she’s still hurt that Queen Hinoka spurned her,” Leo suggested, throwing Kazahana off. Hinoka wasn’t pleased to see Corrin?

“It seems so. Our sister is so sensitive over things like this, but who can blame Queen Hinoka? Her entire family is gone. I would be bitter too,” Xander admitted. “I cannot imagine a life without any of you.”

“And I you. A life without any of you…is not a life I want to know,” Leo uttered. He turned to Kazahana. “All this talk must bore you.” She definitely didn’t feel boredom. She was unnerved. Leo then turned to Xander. “Where shall I take her?”

“You? I take it you are her new body guard,” Xander joked. Leo stiffened. “I jest, Brother. Take her to where the court musicians used to be holed up. The eastern wing of the castle near the courtyard.”

Kazahana looked to Leo who seemed pleased at this piece of news. Perhaps this was a better location than what she thought. She hoped the courtyard wasn’t as creepy looking as the inside of the castle.

“Then I shall take her. Come, Kazahana.” Leo led her out of the throne room. Niles and Odin closed the doors and followed their lord and his new companion.

When the four left, Xander laughed. “Our dear Leo has it bad, doesn’t he, Sister?”

“Oh, so you noticed?” she jested. “I’ve never seen Leo so…passionate about another person. He was only ever like that with Corrin when he was little.”

“I do remember he had some fascination with you when he was much younger,” Xander noted. “Though he has surely grown out of that by now.”

Camilla chuckled. “Oh, he has. The minute he heard I was his sister his baby face paled! Ah, those were…interesting days.”

Xander didn’t like to think of the days of the concubine wars. “Let’s not speak of those days.”

“Of course not,” Camilla agreed. “How horrendous they were.”

There was a small silence until Camilla smiled. “That girl will surely bring Leo out of his shell. He does so need it.”

“Agreed. I think bringing her here, despite the perils they faced, was an excellent decision on his part.”

“Leo very rarely makes poor decisions. Such a smart boy…” Camilla had a far off look in her visible eye. “He makes an excellent advisor too, but I have no head for politics, so I will leave that to you.”

“Ah, Camilla. Ever the high maintenance sister.”

“Someone has to keep this place lively. Elise has her way, and I have mine.” She flicked her hair behind her shoulder. “I must be off. I want to see what Elise and Corrin are up to.”

“Do so. And if you see Leo, don’t give him such a hard time. This is all new to him.” Camilla liked seeing the gentle, big brother side of Xander. It was endearing.

“Oh, Brother, I would _never_ ,” she drawled. “I am off.” With that, she click-clacked her way out of the throne room, heading to the underground market where Elise liked to roam.

Xander watched as his sister left and worry hit his heart. An assassination attempt… Should he have lost Leo he would have been devastated and no force on earth would have stopped him from burning the town until it was nothing but ruins. Xander was a kind king, but he was no idiot; his father’s teachings still were ingrained.

However, he was glad to meet the young _koto_ player. Xander would let her rest, but he was eager to see how Elise and Corrin would take to the newcomer. Elise would be elated to have a new friend (he knew she would befriend the shy girl) and Corrin would have another Hoshidan to interact with as the foreign policy ambassador. Surely this was a match made in heaven.

But Xander was ignorant of Kazahana’s true identity and did not realize the utter chaos this girl would bring.

~

Leo and Kazahana found a nice room that she would inhabit. It had a window that showed the courtyard outside and a balcony that gave her some fresh air. Nohr was dark and cloudy, but it was beautiful in its own way she supposed.

But what was on Leo’s mind had nothing to do with beauty and courtyards. He was worried about Corrin discovering Kazahana. He wasn’t sure how to broach the subject either.

Kazahana saw this conflicted look on his face and knew instantly what he was concerned with. She decided she’d gather up her courage and face this conflict head on.

“Pr-prince Leo, I have something to tell you,” she began carefully.

“Yes?” He looked at her, confliction still on his face. “What is it?”

She pursed her lips, her fear getting the better of her. “Well… It’s about the other night, when you were sick…”

His sharp mind flew to what happened that night. She _knew_.

“Kazahana, I’m sorry…” He backed away from her, suddenly needing space.

“So you know. Of my true identity at least.” She had such a sorrowful look in her eyes. She gathered the ends of her hair and fiddled with them nervously. “This wasn’t how I wanted to reveal it…”

“You wanted to reveal at some point?” he asked. “Well, you’d have to. Corrin…”

“Yes. Corrin. I’m so glad she wasn’t here w-when we arrived. The D-dawn and D-dusk Dragons favor us today.”

He laughed darkly. “After the hell they put us through last night? Oh how droll.”

She didn’t like his sudden change of the subject, nor his humor at what she said. She found it disrespectful. “Say what you want, Prince Leo, but we were fortunate. We now know of the discord the kingdom is in.”

“Yes. This is true. But how do you, as a lost princess, fit into this? How will you take this news?” He was suddenly crafty, like a cat who had finally caught his mouse. It unnerved her.

She shook her head. “I-I have no interest in taking part in this. I want to be a musician. My days as Princess Sakura are over.”

He squinted his eyes at her, as if he couldn’t get a read on her. “You would willingly give up your title?”

“I already have, the day I escaped the war and took refuge in Nestra. I relinquish all ties I have to the kingdom.”

“But you miss your home?” He saw how she shrunk away. “Would you like to go back home?”

“N-no…” Her fiddling with her hair made small tangles in it. “It’s one thing to miss, and another to long for. Hoshido is dear to me, but I don’t want to see it in a Nohrian state.”

“Corrin says it hasn’t changed that much. Buildings are rebuilt, the customs have stayed the same. Sure, there is some Nohrian occupation, but that’s custom after a war. It will end soon enough and then the Hoshidans will be completely free.”

The way he said it so normally, as if this was such a mundane thing to occur, bothered her. “Hoshidans under Nohrian eyes… The people won’t forgive that, Prince Leo.”

“How do you mean?” He was intrigued. For a girl who wanted nothing to do with her princess duties, she sure had a mind for her people.

“Hoshidans are proud of their heritage. They are proud of their culture. For Nohrians to be there, to scrutinize them… It won’t sit well.” Her statement was strong and he noticed how she didn’t stammer. This was something she was passionate about, yet denied such passion.

He narrowed his eyes, studying her. “What are you saying?”

Her hands stopped what they were doing. She looked up at him. “I wouldn’t be surprised if another war started.”

First, Nohrians showed their distaste for Hoshidan sympathizing. Now, a former princess declares war is imminent. How had his life become so confusing and cumbersome?

He simply sighed in contemplation, wondering exactly how to bring this up to Xander. Of course, Xander couldn’t know. Yet. But at some point, Kazahana would have to reveal her true identity, and that would most definitely have to be addressed.

He wondered exactly what Xander would want to do. The diplomatic thing would be to send her back home. Should Queen Hinoka find out that Sakura was here, being treated as a mere court musician, she would surely start a war over her sister’s being held hostage.

But she wasn’t being held hostage, here of her own will actually, but Leo knew enough of Queen Hinoka to know she was very stubborn and wouldn’t yield. The woman would most assuredly start a war, or at the very least retract from the declaration of peace they made two years ago.

The other option was to simply keep her a secret, but should Queen Hinoka come to visit for diplomatic, political reasons, she would see her sister at some point, for she would expect festivities upon her arrival. That would be a disaster.

Leo wasn’t sure what to do with Kazahana, and he wasn’t sure how to address her. Sure, she wanted to simply be Kazahana, but Leo felt it wrong to deny her true identity. What was she to him? A former princess, his Sakura, or his court musician, Kazahana?

Then he noticed the possessiveness of his thoughts, and hid them away. She belonged to nobody, least of all him.

“Princess Sa- I mean, Kazahana, I will take into consideration what you said. I should bring this to my king’s attention as well. He needs to know of any sort of unrest among our kingdoms.”

“I-I understand, b-but m-maybe you could put it from your p-point of view? I don’t want him th-thinking it was me….” She stammered out, hiding behind her hair again.

“Of course. Your secret is safe with me.” He nodded to her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezing, and left her.

When she heard the door click shut, she let out a sob. For her lost heritage, for her lost home, for her risk of seeking refuge in Nohr.

She wished none of this had happened. She wished she had died with Subaki. But what was done was done, and there was little she could do.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry belated Christmas and happy Thursday to all! A new chapter before the year turns! I really loved writing this chapter. I think it might be my favorite. I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for commenting, leaving kudos, and subscribing. :)

Leo had deliberated all night on how to break this news to Xander. Xander seemed none the wiser at Kazahana’s true identity and neither did Camilla, so that was good. Leo would do his best to keep her as nondescript as possible. What Leo was deliberating on was how to tell Xander that war may be inevitable between the nations _again._ No one wanted that, least of all Xander. He did not want to be his father. He did not want to go the same route Nohr had always gone down. No, this was supposed to be an era of peace.

But what happened at the inn… What had happened to those Hoshidan merchants… What happened at Nestra… Leo knew Sakura was right. War was imminent.

It kept him up and when he saw the morning sun (or what Nohr could call the sun, since it was always so dark), he groaned loudly. He heard Niles snicker from outside the door. Leo told him he could come in.

Leo was still in his casual clothes that he had changed into once he had reached his room the day before, a loose fitting tunic and simple breeches and boots. Niles didn’t see Leo so underdressed often, and could tell from his informal state that the young prince was stressed. Niles wasn’t good at assuaging those sorts of things. The only thing he could do was lend an ear.

“Milord, your state of undress tells me there is much on your mind,” Niles said.

Leo nodded. “There _is_ much on my mind, but I don’t want to burden you with my problems, Niles. These are things that only matter to royalty, particularly Xander.”

“They must mean a lot to you if you staying up all night is any indication,” Niles quipped shrewdly.

“How did you…?” Leo was flabbergasted.

“Your light was burning all night. You were possibly reading, but I heard no pages turning and I heard the occasional groan. Either you were doing something unprincely and impure, or you were worried about something.” Niles cackled at his innuendo.

“Okay, your second notion is disgusting, but I’ll leave it be.” Leo sighed. “You’re right, of course. How you’re right I don’t know, but I’m worried about what Sa-, I mean what Kazahana said.”

“Something about how war was imminent, correct?” Again, Niles was shrewd. It was unnerving.

“Yes. That.” Leo leaned against his desk by his window. He shook his bangs out of his face, oily still. He had yet to bathe because he was so stressed. 

“Milord, there is only so much King Xander can do about that. You must tell him immediately so it may be addressed.”

“I know that, Niles. I just don’t want to be that bearer. And I won’t make Kazahana do it. It may lead to Xander discovering her identity. ‘Why on earth would a simple musician have politics on her mind?’ he would wonder. No, it’s up to me to bring about this idea, though I’m sure Xander has already come to the conclusion.”

“Whatever you say, milord. Perhaps you should go to him now. He’s taking his morning tea.”

Leo grunted in response. “That’s fine. I’ll dress and meet with him shortly. Thank you, Niles. I do feel a bit better.”

“Always a pleasure, milord.” Niles disappeared outside Leo’s door, probably to cause mayhem with Odin. Leo shrugged it off.

Oh, what a situation this was.

~

Elise and Corrin had stayed at the underground market for quite some time the previous night and both were so exhausted they had collapsed onto Elise’s bed. Not surprisingly, Elise was the first up, as Corrin was always a late riser.

Elise still did not know Leo was home. She and her sister had gotten home to the castle far too late for her other siblings to relay the news. Even Camilla, who had wanted to track them down, found their late arrival too much and had went to bed before they got home. Elise sat idly at her bay window, sitting on the large sill, nonchalantly fiddling with her hair. The sky was dark in Nohr, but when had that ever changed? Elise was so used to the doom and gloom, but she thought of her time in Hoshido all those years ago and how beautiful the nation was. She wasn’t used to such beauty. No one in Nohr was. It was what made them loathe Hoshido so much, always basking in their own glory, or so it was perceived. Elise did not know that Hoshidans could actually be humble and were appreciative of their own bounty. Why they never shared their resources, no one knew. Perhaps Hoshido simply didn’t know the plight of Nohr’s people, and that was an oversight on their part.

But Elise had no head for politics, only wanting good and peace in the world. The time after the war was tumultuous as she had borne witness to such rebellious acts and violence. She couldn’t fathom why people had such a penchant for things of that sort, but she knew the only thing to do was do her best to promote peace. She enjoyed selling flowers in the underground market, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult to conceal her royal status there because Corrin hung around her. Corrin had gained fame as the leader of the Nohrian army and the glorious conquest of Hoshido, though it was something she was not happy about. Destroying what could have been called home… It hurt Corrin deeply.

People in the underground always hailed Corrin, bearing her gifts of free food (or what little there was) and ale even. She did not partake in any of it, as she felt that would be selfish. She preferred to simply talk to the common folk and learn of their woes. She wanted to better Nohr, not lavish in gluttony and greed.

Corrin had stirred and Elise turned around to see her sister sit up, utterly bewildered at her surroundings. She looked to her left to see her baby sister in the faint morning light, silhouette and all. Elise looked like a perfect little cherub.

“Good morning, sleepyhead!” Elise chirped. “It’s about time you got up!”

“Elise, good morning to you too… Ahhh, I’m so tired still.” Corrin collapsed again, hoping to go back to sleep.

“Come on, Corrin! We have to get up and have breakfast. Maybe Xander has news of Leo.” Elise was the most expressive of her worry for Leo. Xander had not told her of the peril Leo had faced in his letter, but Elise knew something had gone horribly wrong. She just didn’t know what.

“Fine. Give me a second.” Corrin ran her fingers through her silver hair, untangling it. She affixed her headband and smoothed out her clothing. “I suppose I should change… I don’t want to be slovenly.”

“Oh, who cares? It’s just breakfast. We have the whole day to look regal!” Elise jumped down from her window and had skipped towards the door. “Come on! I don’t want to miss it!”

Corrin sighed, but got up regardless, following Elise down the hall towards the stairs that descended down to the main corridors of the castle. The trek seemed to take forever, but they reached the doors of the dining hall, and with a giggle, Elise pushed them open.

The sight before them was one they weren’t expecting. There was, of course, Xander taking his morning tea with toast, Camilla drinking a fine Nohrian coffee with bacon and eggs, but the next person was one Elise hadn’t seen in what felt like years.

Leo.

Elise was beyond elated. Without any decorum, she ran towards her older brother and launched herself onto him, hugging him fiercely. She started to sniffle, but she wouldn’t let Leo get a word in edgewise.

“Oh my goodness, Leo! Where have you been? I missed you so much. I thought you would never come back to us!” She grasped him tighter, and she heard Leo groan in discomfort, but it did nothing to loosen her grip.

“As you can see, Elise, I am fine. Please let me go. I was in the middle of telling Xander something important.”

“Oh?” Elise had let go of Leo and Corrin had come forward. “What is it, Brother?”

“Yes. What is it?” Corrin echoed.

Xander sighed, hanging his head down. This was news he wasn’t willing to share, but his siblings would have to know eventually. Corrin may soon have to bear the title of general once more. “Leo has informed me that there is a chance of war coming upon us.”

Elise gasped, horrified. Not again.

Corrin paled and gripped her fists tightly. “What makes you say that, Leo?”

“I would prefer not to say this in front of Elise, but as I know she won’t leave regardless of my imploring, I will bear the news.” He took a breath. “There have been rebellions and an attempt on my life. From what I have gathered, the people are not pleased with the outcome of the war, despite our conquering of Hoshido.”

“What’s there to be upset about? Peace has been attained. I thought relations were good…” But Corrin didn’t believe her own words. She remembered how Hinoka treated her indifferently, almost bitterly. Actually, Hinoka _was_ bitter. Corrin didn’t blame her, but she didn’t realize it had spread to the people. They had all seemed so friendly.

But maybe the smiles plastered on their faces were practiced and false, only given out of Hoshidan politeness. Maybe peace wasn’t as attainable as she had initially thought.

“Corrin. You’re the foreign affairs ambassador. I’ve heard tale of how bitter Hinoka is, and surely her people share her sentiments,” Leo observed.

Leo was always the sharp one. Maybe he should have been in charge of this.

“Yes, that is true… But surely things couldn’t be so disagreeable? Wouldn’t Nohr be happy with the bounty it is receiving from Hoshido?” Corrin asked, hope futilely blooming in her chest.

“Though the bounty is greater than we could have imagined, this isn’t the case. The people do not appreciate our Hoshidan sympathizing, or what appears as such.” Leo said. “I think we are hardly _sympathizers_ , but simply agreeable to a stronger alliance with our neighbor.”

“Oh, Leo, I’m sure sympathizing runs deeper than you think,” Camilla insinuated. “You’ve shown your fair share.” She winked at him with her single visible eye.

Corrin was confused, but that was because she did not join them on that fateful trip to the Nestrian opera house where Leo had fallen for the _koto_ player. True, they had joked about someone finally capturing his heart, but Corrin didn’t realize they were referring to the same girl. “I’m sorry. I don’t quite understand.”

“Our little Leo here is in love!” Camilla gushed. Corrin saw how Leo’s face had flushed something fierce and Xander looked away, embarrassed for his younger brother. Camilla was a bit much at times.

Elise whooped. “Oh my gosh Leo! Who is she?” Elise seemed to have all but forgotten about Leo’s little crush on the musician.

Xander coughed uncomfortably. “While this news is surely positive under these grim circumstances, perhaps we should discuss the more dire situation privately and more seriously.”

“But I wanna _know_ ,” Elise stated. “Is it that musician?” _Now_ she remembered.

Everyone was silent, though for all different reasons. Camilla was gleeful, hoping someone would break the news. Xander felt this was entirely inappropriate and was frustrated that his youngest sister was being so frivolous. Corrin had no idea what was going on. Leo was, understandably, utterly horrified and sickened.

Corrin could _not_ find out.

“I really don’t understand what’s going on,” Corrin finally broke the silence. “What happened while I was away in Hoshido? While you were gone?” Then it dawned on her. “Wait, a musician? I thought that was a joke.”

Leo didn’t want to answer. He wanted to run away. He wanted the very earth to envelop him and sink him deep into the fathoms below. He did not want Corrin to learn of Kazahana’s true identity. He did not want Corrin to meet her.

“I think it’s better left unsaid,” he finally stated. “There really are more pressing issues here.”

“But Leo, Corrin should meet our newest addition!” Camilla piped up. “She would surely love to hear from a Hoshidan commoner!”

Commoner. If only Camilla knew. Kazahana was no mere commoner, in more ways than one.

“Wait, newest addition? What happened here?” The look on Corrin’s face made Leo laugh bitterly.

“I suppose it’s no use. Camilla seems too eager to embarrass me. I have brought back the _koto_ player from the Nestrian opera house to be our new court musician. A bit odd for Nohrian royalty perhaps, but her talent was too good to pass up.” Leo looked away. _Please drop it, Corrin. Please drop it, Corrin…_

But of course, she didn’t.

“Wait, you brought the Hoshidan musician here?” The look of excitement on her face nearly broke Leo’s heart. If only Corrin knew what lie before her in seeing her true younger sister.

But that couldn’t happen. It simply couldn’t. But it was going to. Leo saw that much happening.

But an idea came to his mind. Corrin had managed to keep the secret of Garon’s true form during the duration of the war, and that was no easy secret to bear. Perhaps if Leo introduced her alone…

Yes. Even though the news would shock Corrin beyond all measure, she would keep the secret. She would _have_ to. No one could find out Kazahana’s true identity.

And there was always the off-chance that Corrin simply wouldn’t recognize her. It had been quite some time after all. But Leo knew in his heart that Corrin would know. Kazahana, Sakura, whoever she was… Her traits were hard to miss. Corrin would know.

“I suppose I could introduce you two, but let me relay the news to her first. She is still…adapting to it all.” He smoothly said. Corrin nodded.

“Of course! Just let me know. I’d love to talk to her about her experiences as a Hoshidan in Nohrian territory.” She beamed at him. “Oh, Leo, I’m so excited!”

“I’m sure you are,” he said cryptically. “Now, Xander and I _must_ discuss what is going on. Afterward, I will find our new musician, and introduce you two.”

Elise pouted. “I want to meet her too!”

“One at a time, Elise.” Corrin said to the pouting girl. “I’m sure she’s still shaken from the events that occurred.”

“Fiiiiiine,” Elise relented. “But I want to meet her immediately after! Maybe we can play our instruments together!” Elise was gifted at the violin and loved it dearly.

“Yes, of course, Elise,” Leo said mechanically. “Now go. Practice your violin for her.” Anything to get her out of here for now.

“Okay!” And with that, Elise was off. Corrin chuckled.

“She certainly is excited, but that’s Elise for you.” She shrugged. “I’ll head to my chambers and change for the day. I don’t want to make a wrong impression on our new friend.” She turned to go.

Friend. The idea was ironic to Leo.

~

Once Xander had discussed a possible plan to quell the ire of their nation, Leo had dashed off to Kazahana’s quarters. It made him seem desperate, and it was hardly princely of him, but he didn’t care. He gave a brisk hello to the butlers and maids he passed, something he didn’t always do, and made it to her door. He panted for a moment, the sudden burst of energy taking over his body, but when he had calmed, he straightened his clothing and hair, and knocked. He then realized he had not bathed still. Oh how he had poor decorum today…

Kazahana answered, looking pensive. “Pr-prince Leo! What a s-surprise!” She gripped the door tightly and looked to her right and left. Ah, so she was paranoid. Reasonable.

“Allow me to enter your chambers please. I have much to discuss with you,” he said stiffly. He saw how her eyes widened in wonder, but she let him in. Quietly, she closed the door and he made himself at home, sitting on the bay window sill and she joined him. Their knees brushed and they both blushed and pulled away.

He noted how she was still…underdressed. She must have just gotten up. The robe she was wearing was closed tightly to her figure, but Leo saw the neckline of a lacey and silky nightgown. It seemed the maids had already outfitted her with Nohrian clothing. But he ignored those thoughts. He should have given her time to dress, but perhaps their relationship had gone deeper than that. They had seen each other in battle, had managed to bond over the course of their trip. Being in one’s sleeping clothes mattered very little to either of them.

“You had something t-to say?” she asked. He took a start, but nodded.

“Yes, Kazahana, we have seemed to reach a small problem.”

“Oh?”

“You see, it’s my sister… _our_ sister, Corrin.”

Kazahana gulped. “She knows, d-doesn’t she?”

Leo raised his hands, shaking them in front of him. “Oh no! Not yet anyway! But she wants to meet you, and I am concerned.”

“Me? Why?” Kazahana looked confused, as she should be.

“My sister Camilla may have overstated how in love I am with you and it caught Corrin’s attention, not to mention that Camilla stated you were Hoshidan.” He then realized what he had said. Kazahana did too.

“…in l-love?” She blushed. “I… I mean…”

“Ah, those were Camilla’s words, not mine.” He saw her face fall. “Not to say I _couldn’t_ fall in love with you! It’s just…” Oh boy he was messing this up. “Ah, it’s too soon to be saying ‘I-love-yous’ don’t you think?”

She nodded. “Yes, that’s true.”

“Anyway, that minor slip-up aside, Corrin wants to meet you, and I know that there is very little chance that she won’t recognize you. So I’ve come up with a plan of sorts.”

“Yes?” Kazahana looked hopeful.

“We have no choice but to tell her.”

Her face fell again. “Pr-prince Leo! We can’t!”

He sighed. “I know it seems silly, but Corrin is better at keeping secrets than you’d think. You see, there was this issue with our father…” He told her the story of how Garon was actually a shell of his former self, decomposing into some disgusting slime monster, having given himself utterly to Anankos. Corrin had known this from the start but had never told anyone the entire duration of the war. It wasn’t until the very moment Garon revealed himself on the Hoshidan throne of truth that she told them all.

Would have they initially believed her should she have told them? No. They would not have. But, had they, it would have changed everything.

“I…I see…” Kazahana whispered. “If that’s the case… Let’s tell her.”

“Good. I’m glad you see it my way.” He stood up awkwardly and looked at her. “I’ll be taking my leave now. I’ll introduce Corrin to you shortly.”

Kazahana nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay then.” With a nod, he turned away and saw himself out.

He shut the door and Kazahana took a shuddering breath. This could not be happening.

~

Corrin had finished dressing, a simple grey dress with black embellishments, and was combing through her luscious silver hair when a knock was upon her door. She bade them entrance and her brother Leo had entered.

“I was going to ask if you were ready to meet Kazahana,” he stated simply.

“Oh, is that her name? The musician?” she asked as she turned to him. He nodded. “Pretty name.”

“Yes, I would agree,” he accidentally blurted. He blushed and Corrin chuckled.

“So I guess what Camilla said is true? You like her?”

“I…do, but it isn’t something I should pursue. She’s a commoner,” he hated saying that but he had to save face, “and most importantly she is Hoshidan. I fear the public would riot.”

“Leo, the laws of love surprisingly have few rules,” she returned. “There is nothing wrong with courting her.” Corrin made it sound so simple. She was also very aware of these things. It sent Leo on edge and piqued his curiosity.

“You sound like you know what you’re talking about. Something you want to confess, Sister?” he asked slyly. This time Corrin blushed.

“The more time you spend with someone, the more likely you’ll fall for them,” was all she said, and Leo decided to drop it. This wasn’t his business and he knew the feeling of someone prying where they shouldn’t.

“Don’t worry, Sister. I’ll leave it be.” He cleared his throat, preparing to change the subject. “I do think you’ll like her. She’s very kind and her talent is wondrous.”

“She sounds lovely already.” She finished combing her hair. “Okay, I think I’m ready.” She stood up, straightening her dress a bit and took one final look in the looking glass. She turned to Leo. “Lead the way.”

He nodded and turned, gulping quietly. He felt his hands sweating and his pulse increase.

He couldn’t believe he was doing this to Kazahana. No. She would soon be Sakura. _Princess_ Sakura, regardless of her refuting the title. Leo could only see her as such.

The walk to her quarters seemed to drag yet when they arrived, Leo felt it was too soon. He wanted to backtrack, say Sakura was sick or something, but he knew that he couldn’t. It was too late, and even if _he_ wasn’t the one to introduce them, he knew someone would. Corrin was too curious and too gregarious to not want to meet the newest addition to the castle. She also had a knack for making people like her, and she was aware of this, though not through arrogance. The only few that didn’t seem to like her much was Queen Hinoka and maybe the Hoshidans she had interacted with during her stay.

He took a breath, hoping Corrin didn’t notice how nervous he was, and knocked on the door. He heard Sakura give a tiny “Come in” and he opened the door, sealing both their fates.

When they had entered, he noticed she had changed into a violet dress that had a layered, tiered skirt. It was short in the front, just barely over her knees, and it tapered to floor-length in the back, made of tulle and silk. The skirt itself was white while the bodice was violet with black details. She had on thigh-high leggings with ankle-high boots, both black with violet and white embellishments. She had kept her hair in her face for the most part, but a black headband similar to Corrin’s kept some of it behind her ears. He saw a tiny white rose on the right side of it. In this clothing, she seemed almost regal, the picture perfect princess.

Corrin took a step forward and introduced herself. He saw how Sakura kept her gaze down. Corrin seemed perplexed.

“It’s okay. I know you must be tired, but I am so excited to meet you. I was hoping we could talk and maybe even become friends.” Corrin took another step forward. Sakura hadn’t said a word yet.

“Ummm…” Corrin hummed. “Have I offended you? There’s no need to be shy. I’m not judging you.”

Finally, Sakura raised her gaze and said simply. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

There was silence. Leo looked from Corrin to Sakura and back to Corrin. He saw the confusion on Corrin’s face.

“You…look _so_ familiar,” she said. She bent down to be on Sakura’s eye level. She stared into Sakura’s eyes and she gasped.

“You look like my little sister. Not Elise, I mean. Have you met her?”

Sakura shook her head. “I h-have not.”

“Your voice even sounds like hers… She was from Hoshido. I was there for a short time two years ago, before the war. Her name was Sakura.”

If Corrin really didn’t recognize that this _was_ in fact her sister, Leo would drop dead.

“Yeah, you really do look like her. And your shyness is similar to hers too… I think she may have mentioned she also played the _koto_?” Corrin straightened. “Wow, this is so weird.”

“You really think she looks like Sakura?” Leo asked, hoping to divert some attention. There was no way Corrin was this dense.

“Yeah… Honestly, she could be her twin. Kazahana, was it?”

“Yes.” Leo and Sakura said at the same time.

“Hah, that was cute. But yeah, you really look like her. Your hair is just longer.” Suddenly, she took on a melancholy expression. “It’s such a shame what happened to her.”

“W-what happened?” Sakura asked, playing the part well. Leo hoped her stutter didn’t give her away though.

“During a battle at Fort Jinya, she escaped with her retainer. We found his body eventually, but not hers. I believe she’s still out there, but no one else does. I hope wherever she is, she’s doing alright.”

Sakura smiled. “I-I do, too.”

“You’re even kind like her. She’d have said the same thing.”

There was a short pause when Leo cleared his throat. “Perhaps we should allow Kazahana to rest more. We should prepare her for meeting Elise.”

“You’re right. I’ll leave for now. Hopefully Elise won’t tire you out too much,” Corrin joked. She winked at Sakura. “It was a pleasure meeting you.”

“Y-you as w-well,” Sakura returned. Leo and Corrin then left.

When the door had closed, Corrin had said, “Gods, if I didn’t know better, I’d have sworn that was Sakura.”

“Haha, wouldn’t that be funny?” Leo forced himself to chuckle. Corrin noticed though.

“Something wrong, Brother?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“You’re hiding something.”

“I am not.”

“I know you like her. Is there more to it?” Corrin’s face then erupted into a blush. “You didn’t..!”

“What…? NO. Oh gods, Corrin, you know me better than that.” Leo was horrified that Corrin’s mind would think that. He would never.

“Oh gods, that’s good. I know you wouldn’t, but you both took a long time to get here. And I take it she likes you too.”

“What makes you say that?” He asked as they descended down the stairs.

“Well, I don’t know. It just makes sense I guess. Surely a trip like that would make two people fall for each other.”

“Well… You’re right. We do in fact like each other,” he admitted. Why bother hiding? Corrin would only pry further, but at least she wasn’t as bad as Camilla.

“Then why aren’t you courting each other?”

“I told you, Corrin. It wouldn’t end well. Imagine if we married. The entire country would not take it well. It would only cause more problems. It’s best we stay as we are, her a musician, I a prince and advisor, and bury our feelings away.” He hated saying it. Gods, how he wanted to court her.

“I think denying your heart is worse. I don’t want you to end up in a loveless marriage. You deserve more.” Corrin said when she saw Leo’s face fall.

“Who said I would marry at all?” He said without emotion. “A prince with my cold reputation? No lady in her right mind would want me courting her.”

“But you’re brilliant and you’re handsome. Even I can say that much. I’m sure the others would agree. Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Corrin insisted.

“Well, thank you for the compliment, but I have no intention of marrying. A single life pining for the woman I love is a better option for me than marrying simply for politics. Besides, I don’t want to distract myself from my job.”

“So you love her,” Corrin noted. “This runs deeper than I thought.”

Leo froze at her words. “I…misspoke.”

“It’s okay, Leo. People fall in love. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“I’m not in love,” he denied. “That’s silly.”

“Well, if you say so,” Corrin said, her words falling quietly. “I still can’t get over how much she looks like Sakura.”

“I think you should drop that. Sakura is gone, Corrin.” Leo said coldly.

She shook her head. “No. She lives. I can feel it.” She sighed. “She’ll never leave my mind. I failed her as a sister.”

“You were our leader against her country. You were only doing your duty.”

“I still hate that it ended the way it did. My siblings deserved better.”

He felt a touch jealous that she was still so possessive of people she had barely known. He felt it was odd and wrong. She only knew them for maybe a week? But perhaps blood runs thicker in relationships than he would think. He knew the phrase ‘the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb’ but maybe here that phrase held no bearing. Corrin clearly felt for those siblings.

“I know it makes you sad, but there’s nothing we can do now. What’s done is done.” He said after a pause. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“I’ll never get over it,” she said sadly. He heard the tears in her voice. “Ryoma died, believing in me. Takumi… I killed him.”

“He jumped off the wall. You only killed his possessed corpse. There was no trace of Takumi there,” Leo deadpanned.

“It was still wrong. I barely saved Hinoka. I couldn’t save Sakura. She fled and I don’t know where she went. I wish she was here with me.”

“She belongs with her grieving sister.” Leo stated bluntly. “Corrin, don’t waste tears over them. The time for mourning is over. The queen of Hoshido needs to acknowledge that too.”

“Maybe you really are the cold prince of Nohr,” she said bitterly. “I can’t believe you’d say that. What if it were Elise? Xander? Camilla?” Her voice was getting shrill.

He stayed silent.

“I thought so.” Corrin turned to leave.

The only thing Leo was grateful for was that this talk, no matter how dark it was, took Sakura’s similarity to herself off Corrin’s mind. Let Corrin stew in sadness and anger at Leo. As long as her thoughts were far away from Sakura, everyone would be that much safer.

~

Kazahana was shocked. She didn’t think her sister Corrin would be so unobservant. Yes, Kazahana _looked_ like Sakura, because that’s who she was, but she didn’t think Corrin would actually not be able to put the pieces together. It was so _obvious_.

But Kazahana thanked her lucky stars. She was glad Leo didn’t slip up either. They both, she felt, did well in concealing her identity.

Now that it was established she merely looked like Sakura, Kazahana could breathe easier. She’d have to still be on her toes around Corrin, but she felt that this interaction only blessed her. If Corrin couldn’t recognize her, then neither would the others. She wasn’t worried about Elise. Maybe she’d recognize her from that dinner in Izumo all those years ago, that uncomfortable dining experience, but she wasn’t worried. Elise didn’t sound like the type of girl who would jump to such conclusions.

Suddenly, a rapid knock was on her door. Kazahana wasn’t expecting more company. Leo had mentioned preparing herself for Elise, but she didn’t think it would be this soon.

But when she opened the door, there the tiny blonde girl was. She was slightly shorter than Kazahana, but her personality bubbled through her posture. Kazahana remembered how possessive she was over Corrin, but this time she seemed like the sweetest thing.

“Yes, I guessed right! I figured you’d be in this area. But I didn’t think I’d get the right door the first time!” Elise let herself in and twirled around. “I’m Elise.” She curtsied grandly.

“H-hello, Elise. I’m Kazahana.”

“Pretty name. You play the…well, you play an instrument, right? Well, I mean, of course you do, I saw you, but I forgot what it was called.”

“It’s called a _koto_ ,” Kazahana said.

“Ah, okay! Have you ever done a duet with a Nohrian instrument before?”

“N-no…”

“Oh! Maybe we can sometime! I play violin. We can look for sheet music together and try to find one that complements our instruments. It’ll be fun!”

Kazahana was a little unnerved by this girl’s peppy personality, but she seemed harmless so Kazahana let her guard down. “Y-yes, th-that would be nice.”

“Hmmm, you seem familiar…” Elise said. “I think we’ve met?”

“N-no, w-we haven’t…” Kazahana looked away.

“Why so shy? Hmmm, I think we have.” Elise stuck her tongue out as she thought deeply. “Oh I know! You look like that girl I met in Izumo! Corrin’s other sister! Umm… Sakura I think?” She mispronounced it, putting too much emphasis on the ‘ku’ but Kazahana didn’t bother correcting her. Doing so would prove to Elise that she _was_ Sakura.

“Well… M-maybe it’s j-just a co-coincidence.” Kazahana started fiddling with her thumbs, looking away. She was beyond nervous.

Elise stared at her, taking in the nervous disposition her new friend displayed. “You know, I remember Corrin saying that Sakura,” she still said it wrong, “had disappeared. She didn’t die in that one battle. She flew away on a pegasus. I didn’t really care much. I mean, it was sad, but I didn’t want another little sister taking away _my_ sister.” Yes, Elise was possessive. “But I know how much she must have meant to Corrin, so I changed my mind.” Elise narrowed her eyes, taking in Kazahana. “That Sakura didn’t die… And you look just like her. It was a long time ago, but I remember!” She gasped. “You are _totally_ Sakura!”

Kazahana’s heart fell. Her stomach dropped. Her throat dried and her vision swam.

No. This couldn’t be happening.

“I… I am most certainly not!” Her voice went up an octave.

“Oh, c’mon, look how nervous you are! I’m not as sharp as Leo, but I’m not blind! Just say it!”

Kazahana started to cry. “Fine. I…I…” She sniffled. “I am Sakura.” She made sure to pronounce her own name right.

“I knew it!” Elise jumped for joy. “Does Corrin know? She must be so happy!”

Kazahana, now Sakura, shook her head vigorously. “N-no she does not. And she can’t!”

“Why?” Elise pursed her lips. “It would make her so happy to have another sibling here. Even if you stole the attention away…”

“If… If it were known who I w-was, I-I would be s-sent back to Ho-Hoshido…” Sakura said between hiccups.

“Why? Ohhhh, because of the queen,” Elise realized. “Well, let’s not tell her!”

“If she found out that y-you were h-harboring m-me, she’d probably start another w-war, or at least th-threaten to do so. I kn-know my sister.”

“Oh… So we’re damned if we do and damned if we don’t.” Elise said crudely. “Don’t tell my brothers I swore. They’d be mad.”

“I w-won’t, as long as y-you don’t re-reveal my identity,” Sakura said.

“I promise.” Elise put out her pinky. Sakura accepted it with her own.

“Th-thank you.” They let go of each other.

“So I can only call you Kazahana?”

Sakura nodded. “Yes.”

“Okay! That’s easy enough! Well, I’d better get going. Are you performing tonight? I’d love to see you.”

“Perhaps, if Prince Leo wants me to.”

“Pfft, you don’t need his permission. I’ll tell Xander! He’ll be so excited!” And so Elise hugged Sakura fiercely and left.

Sakura stood there, numb. Of all the people to recognize her, she didn’t think it would be the youngest Nohrian princess.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Today, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as per usual. I kinda dropped a bomb last chapter lol

Dinner that night was odd, in Leo’s opinion. Camilla seemed to be laughing at some private joke, a smile present on her face. He caught her staring at him from time to time, and she made no effort to hide that. So she was preparing herself to tease him. Of course. It was Camilla after all.

Xander seemed dour, but any king would after news of rebellions and assassination attempts. He stared at his food, a look of consternation on his face. He seemed so displeased, and Leo didn’t blame him.

Corrin seemed wistful, a far off look in her eye. She must have still been thinking about ‘Kazahana.’ Leo hoped that she didn’t dwell too much on it.

Elise seemed chipper, even more so than usual. She chattered aimlessly, talking about her day, but it was when she mentioned ‘Kazahana’ that his ears perked.

“So the new girl, Kazahana, and I are going to start looking for music to do a duet!” So it seemed she had met her already. Leo couldn’t find Elise all day; she wasn’t in her usual spots. He wondered if she had been in the library after all, the one place he didn’t look, in search of sheet music for this supposed duet.

“Oh, really? That’s good. I take it she’s eager to as well?” Leo asked politely. His sister was always coming up with new schemes and plans, either begging for her siblings’ attention or even the servants’. Elise knew no difference. She made friends with everyone she met.

“Oh yes! She seemed a little shy at first, but she agreed! I’m thinking tomorrow we can start looking. I tried today, but I didn’t find anything that I thought would suit her instrument. Maybe we can head to the market tomorrow and look for more…” and Elise kept talking.

Leo was glad Sakura had found a friend in Elise. Or so he hoped. He wasn’t sure how eager Sakura truly was. He knew she was shy; the fact that she opened up to him at all was a feat he felt, and for her to state she reciprocated his feelings…

He wouldn’t go down that road. He had to take the left fork, the path that led to a single life dedicated to his station, not the right where he could be with someone he actually cared for. It wouldn’t work out, or so he tried to convince himself. Leo was a stubborn fool, but he’d never admit to it.

“…so that was my day! I know despite how everything is so crazy right now, I think a little music will cheer us all up!” Elise chirped. “We’ve got to do _something._ ”

“Elise,” Xander began, “it isn’t that simple. Music won’t prevent havoc.”

“But it can ease people’s spirits! Everyone loves music!” Elise was insistent.

“Darling, Xander is right, loathe I am to admit. It’s not that easy,” Camilla agreed. “You mustn’t forget your duties as a princess and healer. We may need your skills yet.”

“It’s not like you to be so negative, Camilla!” Elise whined. “I just want everyone to be happy.”

“We all do, Elise. But I’ve said it already: it isn’t that simple. People are displeased due to their beliefs and our actions. There has been unrest since the end of the war and it seems to only worsen.” Xander was trying to be kind yet firm, but Leo saw his brother’s patience wearing thin. Elise could do that to a man.

Corrin finally said something. “Elise, I think it’s admirable you want to keep everyone’s spirits up. How about we all worry about the war and address it, but you make it your duty that we don’t sink too far?” She smiled at the youngest. “I think it’s a role that suits you well.”

“See? Corrin gets it!” Elise stated proudly. “I know everything is bad, but we shouldn’t let that affect us so deeply. I have faith that as long as we stay positive and do our best to promote the peace and try to make everyone understand why it’s so important, then everything will end a-okay!” Elise got out of her chair. “Now I’m inspired! I’m going to get Kazahana and make her play for us! We’ve gotta start somewhere!”

“Elise, wait!” Xander called after her, but it was too late. Elise had already run off in search of her new friend. Leo laughed quietly.

“I think perhaps what Elise said is…somewhat wise. It wouldn’t do for all of us to stay so negative.”

“Look at you,” Camilla cooed. “The ever dour brother suddenly a ray of sunshine? What has this Kazahana done to you? Awww, it must be true love.”

Leo looked away, embarrassed as always by Camilla’s words. “I wouldn’t say that…”

“Awww, but Leo, we all know you like her! Just let it be what it is. I think it’s good you finally found someone that’s taken your heart.” Camilla smiled at him.

“Camilla… You know I can’t pursue her…”

“And why not? She’s a commoner? Sure, I didn’t expect that, but it’s hardly unheard of. It’s happened in the past. Our own father took concubines from nearly all walks of life.” Camilla insisted.

“It’s more than just that… She’s Hoshidan.”

“So? Suddenly you’re prejudiced?” Camilla really had no room to talk. She once held resentment towards the nation too.

“Absolutely not! But the people we rule are! If I were to become betrothed to Kazahana, all hell would break loose.” He took in a shaky breath. He felt like he could cry, but that would not do.

“Leo…” Corrin uttered. “That doesn’t matter. You shouldn’t let other people decide things for you. You make your own fate.”

Leo couldn’t have disagreed. Corrin had proven that despite one’s circumstances, anything could change. She changed the fate of Nohr…and Hoshido.

“…perhaps you’re right. Maybe I’m being too hasty about this thing.”

Camilla giggled, glad her brother finally let loose his chains. “Then go get her!”

Xander only groaned. A sister who teased relentlessly, ignoring the gravity of the situation by meddling in her siblings’ lives… Another sister who wanted to please everyone… A brother caught in the river of love, wanting to drown but struggling to swim… And the last sister convinced that positivity was key to everything… Xander wanted to call them all fools, but he loved them dearly. It made them who they were.

“Leo, I know you feel your duty as advisor is important, but I know this girl of yours will only distract you should you deny yourself of her. Therefore, as king, I command you court her, if only to alleviate the pain in your heart.”

Leo scoffed. “You can’t order such a thing.”

“I can and I will, Little Brother.”

Leo almost laughed at how serious his brother looked, but knew that Xander _was_ serious. So Leo resigned himself to court Sakura when the time was right.

But right now, as Elise dragged her in, she had a performance to do.

Two maids cleared the table as a butler helped cart in the _koto_. He helped her set it up and she kneeled before it, plucking a string here and there, preparing to play.

“Oh, I’m so excited!” Elise gushed. She sat next to Sakura, entirely enthralled.

Sakura began to play a song that started very slow but soon picked up. It was soothing and made Leo feel…happy. He felt like her soul was being poured into this song.

Did she hear what they had said? Was the idea of finally being courted exciting for her? He wasn’t sure if she actually heard, but he liked to think she had.

When the song ended, everyone who heard clapped, applauding her performance. She stood up and bowed.

“Shall I play another?”

“Absolutely, if you feel you are up for it. It’s getting late and I know you must be tired,” Xander considered. “But seeing you play so up close is enticing to say the least. I’m sure Leo here would agree.” Xander winked at his brother. It was always odd when he tried to joke and jibe, but Leo appreciated the sentiment. Xander cared and that was all there was to it.

“Then I shall,” Sakura said, and she played another song.

This one was slow and kept that tempo. It was romantic and Leo found he was lulled by it, feeling as if he should get up and dance with her. He was engrossed.

Camilla observed how engrossed Leo was and chuckled quietly to herself. Her baby brother had it bad.

All good things must come to an end, and thus this song too ended. Everyone applauded her again, but Xander finally decided to end this impromptu concert, saying it was important for everyone to get some rest. There was much to do tomorrow, and he wanted everyone at their best.

“Kazahana, I would very much like to see you perform again soon. Have you tried your hand at writing music?” Xander asked cordially.

“Actually, that l-last song I played was written by m-me. It was the first time I ever p-performed it.”

“It was exquisite,” Leo said quickly. Everyone turned to him. “What? It was!”

“Awww, Leo, so eager to please,” Camilla teased.

Leo wanted to tell her to shut up, but he knew it was no use, so he stayed quiet.

Sakura got up to leave. Xander cleared his throat.

“Leo, do escort Kazahana back to her room.”

Leo wanted to ask why, there was a butler right there, but Xander dismissed the servants and Leo never had a chance to argue. So he sighed and went to her.

It wasn’t like he was insulted. He just felt it was awkward for his brother to suddenly play matchmaker. He heard Camilla giggle. Elise bade them goodnight and Leo led Sakura out of the dining hall.

They arrived at her room after Leo struggled to carry the _koto_ up the stairs (the damned thing was heavy, he thought) and he opened the door for her. She thanked him and led him inside.

“I…have something to tell you, Prince Leo.”

He didn’t like the way she said it. Something happened.

“Yes, Sakura?”

She was a little put off that he used her given name so easily, but she let it slide. “It’s important.”

“Then speak.” He realized how blunt that was. “Sorry. That was rude of me.”

“You’re fine. I’m not offended…” She took a breath. “Elise knows.”

Well, that was unexpected.

“She…knows?” He was confused.

“She knows my identity. She somehow figured it out.”

Elise was never the shrewd one. Leo always felt like her head was in the clouds, but she was hardly unintelligent. She just never used her intellect for the right things.

“What…what did you tell her?!” He felt panicked. This was beyond terrible. Elise would surely open her big mouth…

“I couldn’t d-disagree… She was in-insistent.” He heard her sniffle and saw the worry on her face. “But she promised she wouldn’t tell.”

“Elise takes promises seriously, but this is still bad.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “What should we do?”

“I suppose we just let things happen… When the time comes, I g-guess I have no ch-choice but to prove my identity.”

“In front of my siblings? But…”

She was melancholic as she said, “I know. They’d ship me off back to Hoshido. I’m sure of it.”

It was so conflicting. Xander and the others wanted Leo to court ‘Kazahana.’ But if they found out she was actually Sakura… Would their feelings change?

He decided he’d address that. “I have something to say too.”

“Oh?” She looked surprised.

“Xander and Camilla… Well, everyone really… want me to court you.”

Sakura felt her entire world stop. “And your answer…?” She finally managed to say.

“I agreed.”

She wasn’t sure how to feel. Both knew this was a bad idea, but Sakura wasn’t upset. She was happy, but worried for Leo’s safety.

“But the assassination attempts…”

“Corrin said I should follow my heart and ignore what any opposition says. And despite my inclination to deny myself happiness, she convinced me that this was worth it. That _you_ were worth it. And I agree.” He grasped her hand, guiding it to his lips. He kissed her hand and looked at her through hooded eyes. “Would you have me?” He asked.

Before she could even process it, she immediately answered.

“Yes.”

~

Leo had never courted anyone before, so he had no idea what to do. Was he supposed to just continue on as he did, spending time with her and listen to her play? Or was there something more that was expected of him to do? He didn’t know, so he first went to Xander.

“Brother, I have no idea what I’m doing,” he began, utterly desperate. “How does one court a lady?”

“You ask as if I know,” Xander chuckled. “I’ve only had the occasional lady by my side, and as you know it never worked out.”

“So you’re just as clueless as me,” Leo deadpanned.

Xander shrugged. “The only thing I can tell you is to just spend time with her and listen to her. Buy her gifts perhaps?” Xander looked unsure. “I’ve done that, but something was always off. I could never place what though.”

Even Leo didn’t have an answer to that. “I’ll…try my best,” he said lamely.

“You’ll be fine,” Xander returned. “She likes you, clearly. I’ve seen the eyes she’s made at you.”

Sakura was only here for not even a week and it was already obvious the two were taken with each other. So far, Elise did not spill the beans, and Leo was thankful for that. He had yet to address it with her though.

“Thank you, Brother. I will see what I can do. I’m off.” So Leo left Xander to his work and decided he’d find Camilla.

Camilla had suitor after suitor and perhaps hearing a woman’s side would give him _some_ idea of what to do. The only thing that he dreaded was this was _Camilla_ , the woman who would tease him mercilessly.

“Sister, I have a question,” Leo started, praying to the Dusk Dragon that Camilla would go easy on him.

He had entered her room, where she languidly lay on a chaise by the window, drinking wine. Selena and Beruka were nowhere to be found. Good. Less witnesses to his utter embarrassment.

“Yes, dear Little Brother?” she responded. “What is on your mind?”

“I have a question in regards to courting a lady,” Leo began. “I’m not quite sure what to do.”

“You still haven’t courted our dearest little Kazahana? What have you been up to?”

“Mostly reading in the library and playing chess,” he sheepishly said.

“With her, I hope.” Camilla seemed astonished at Leo’s disgraceful attempts at courting.

“I have! But I also don’t want to get in the way of her practice. It’s very important to her.” And it was. Sakura had practiced restlessly since she arrived. It was how she dealt with her stress, he had come to find out.

“Hmmm, courting one of the commoners _is_ quite difficult when both parties have different occupations. How have your own duties been going? Have you been shirking them?”

“Absolutely not,” Leo refuted. “I wouldn’t dream of letting Xander down like that.”

“Ah, Leo. You’re so cute.” She hummed. “The only advice I can give you is lavish her with attention and surprise her with many gifts. Compliment her relentlessly and always make her feel appreciated.”

Well, Leo had already done most of those things. He hadn’t gotten her anything, but she wasn’t the materialistic type. He had spent as much time with her as he could, and he had taken to writing her little notes when he found he was too busy. He hadn’t sent them to her though. They were mostly his way of coming to terms with his feelings.

“She’s Hoshidan. Perhaps she’d appreciate the more artful ways of courtship. Have you tried wooing her with poetry and music? She _is_ a musician.” Camilla suggested.

“I have yet to do those things,” Leo admitted.

“I think it would be lovely. Perhaps you two could go out, have a lovely dinner, and play her the violin or read a poem you’ve written. Be ever the romantic, Little Brother.” She flicked hair behind her shoulder and took a sip of wine. “I know you have it in you.”

“I think you’re drunk, Sister,” Leo said out of embarrassment.

She chuckled. “You know how well I hold my alcohol, Little Brother. I’m better than even Xander.” Well, she wasn’t lying. Camilla was frightening at a party. So many had tried to get her drunk to try and take advantage of her dulled senses and she had outdrank those suitors. Camilla took no prisoners.

“Regardless, I’m not sure this is the advice for me…”

“Don’t be embarrassed! You have it in you, Leo. She likes you already. Let it happen naturally. It already has for the most part,” she insisted. “Now, I’m going to enjoy the last of this wine. I want you to work on a poem or plan a date. You have potential and you’re _so cute_. She’ll adore you.”

So Leo left Camilla to her devices and gulped in nervousness. This was all so new to him, and he felt he was only meant for disaster.

~

When she was Sakura, there were no suitors. She was always holed up in the shrine preparing herself to become a priestess, or she was in her room having tea with her…dolls. It was childish, yes, but many had always viewed Sakura as a child and thus a child she stayed. As she grew, she took her _koto_ practice more seriously, and spent less time having tea with dolls, but in the end she was always seen as the youngest Hoshidan royal, and thus not much of her was taken seriously, at least, not to those who weren’t family. Her family took everything she did seriously and loved her regardless of what she deemed were flaws. Therefore, there were no room for suitors because her life was too full of family. What need was there for the youngest to be married off in a kingdom of plenty?

When she was Kazahana, there may have been a page boy or two who flirted, a choir girl even, but she was very rarely ever pursued. In the opera house, she dedicated her life to her playing, so she had no time to even think about romance. Every day it was practice as if she had no other purpose, for at that time she truly _did_ _not_ have any other purpose. It was presumed Sakura had died. Kazahana lived now and Kazahana wasn’t some lost princess. No. She was a foreign musician in an opera house.

Now? She didn’t know who she was. She was so used to being Kazahana for so long that suddenly being called Sakura again by Leo threw her off. Could she call Leo a suitor? It was what he was doing. But calling him that seemed impersonal, as if there were no feelings to be had between them. Sakura (yes, she was Sakura now, she decided) and Leo had gone through too much together to be simply deemed as a couple. What they had felt more like a partnership, yet they weren’t even at that stage yet. At least, she didn’t think they were. What they had was odd. It wasn’t every day that a prince goes on an adventure with a forgotten princess-turned-musician and developed romantic feelings for said princess.

She was in her room, brushing her hair. She glimpsed at her _koto_ as she did so, wondering how on earth something she used to love doing led her to this moment.

She reminisced on how Subaki, brave, brave Subaki, had taken her away from the battle at her home, desperate to get her away from the carnage, only to be felled some two days later when they had taken refuge in an abandoned, destroyed village. Subaki bade her run and though she refuted, in the end, running was all she could do. Subaki was a formidable warrior, but the lone Sky Knight had no chance against the small amount of rogue Nohrian reinforcements. Sakura had indeed run off, alone and afraid.

It was a grueling few weeks she spent, on the run from the Nohrian army. Had she noticed things were calmer the farther she was from the capital, from Castle Shirasagi? Not really. Her only focus was her survival, as she wouldn’t let Subaki’s sacrifice be in vain. That was her only thought: Subaki sacrificed himself.

She knew that it was a retainer’s job to do such a thing, but she never thought she’d cause this much trouble… No. She didn’t cause the trouble. Everything was fine until… Until Corrin came to Hoshido.

So it was Corrin’s fault. Sakura, not normally one for such bitterness, accepted this. Corrin was the cause of all of this. But, Corrin was also the one that ended it. Sakura wasn’t sure to forgive her or to thank her. Corrin was always in the middle, the sister she never knew.

Sakura then thought of all the homes she took refuge in, trying her best to conceal her identity. It was one of Subaki’s requests before he passed.

_“No matter what they tell you, Lady Sakura, trust no one. In these times, any desperate fool will sacrifice their royalty to buy what they call peace. Your own people could turn against you.”_

It was with this advice that Kazahana was born. The inspiration? Her retainer, Hana. The name was to pay homage to her lost retainer, in a way to instill courage and bravery, something that Sakura always felt like was lacked in her own personage. So she took to the name when she realized Subaki wasn’t coming back, and only allowed strangers to help her if she felt like there was no choice.

She had managed to travel all the way to Izumo on her own and had boarded a ferry from there that would sail to Dia, a port town in Nohr. She was dirty, filthy even, her pink hair having lost its luster and was now a simply dull rouge, fair skin smited with dirt and grime. The ferryman was surprised that a girl in such a state had the money to pay for this ferry. But he let her go, assuming she was one of many who had lost everything in Hoshido and could only hope to gain in Nohr. Hoshido, the Hoshido she loved, was destroyed.

From there, things only seemed to become harder. She was in Nohrian territory, and her grimy, Hoshidan appearance only made the people turn their noses up at her. She spent days on her own, the people not even willing to give directions. She had on her person only her bow, an Illusory Yumi, and a single Sun Festal, with some remaining gold.

She had to leave Dia. There was nothing there for her but fish, sailors, and busty women in brothels. She saw how she was being ogled. Sakura learned quickly on her own that she could easily become a commodity. Subaki again had said as much before he passed.

So she left Dia and wandered for the longest time on her own and ended up in Nestra, more specifically Cyrkensia, and found the opera house. She overheard the beautiful music coming from within and it was then that she realized she could settle here.

What else was a lost royal to do?

With the very last of her gold, she managed to buy a _koto_ at some dingy little music shop, and auditioned before the opera house master. He had found her playing so unique and refined, he hired her instantly, even though he noted her clear lack of hygiene. She had apologized and said it was only due to circumstance. She had gotten cleaned up and had lived at the opera house ever since.

She was the only Hoshidan there, which made things awkward and difficult. So many euphemisms went over her head. Some had joked that her humility was due to her Hoshidan modesty. She had been on the receiving end of racist language. Nevertheless, she continued her playing and she seldom left the opera house. However, things had only gotten terser over the months and she eventually saved up enough money to buy a small flat near the opera house, if only to give her peace of mind. The cast members and other musicians could be horrifically catty.

Then, Leo showed up that one night, that fateful night, and her entire world had changed. How could such a handsome man be so enamored of her playing? She was hardly anything really. Then, she realized who he was, and that only made her heart suffer more. Nothing would come easy, it seemed.

But here she was now, in Castle Krakenburg, brushing her hair in her own dormitory, soft moonlight filtering in through the window. There was a balcony that overlooked the garden, or what would soon be a garden, as it was Leo’s pet project.

Sakura had been Kazahana for two years. She was prepared to stay Kazahana should she stay here for the rest of her life. But, she noted, things in her life had ceased being simple, and she would have to prepare herself for the day when all would know her as Sakura.

Did that mean her days with Leo were numbered? Perhaps. She knew that regardless of the outcome, an ending where she was happy with Leo was not to be.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another update in the same day! I just want to say, this may be the last update in quite some time. I'm on Chapter 15 right now, but I am so very seriously stuck. I do apologize for that, but I have notes on how I want the story to progress. It's just actually finding the right words and getting to those points that is stressing me out. I hope y'all understand and enjoy what I do have posted. Thank you all so much for the support.

Hinoka sat in her chambers, having been brought tea. She sipped it quietly, reminiscing on the past. The weather had been quite dreary as of late, rain falling in a downpour. The stormy season was headed their way, and it matched her mood.

To say she was bitter was an understatement. Corrin’s departure meant nothing to her, but that was well over a month ago. She wanted nothing to do with the woman. Corrin merely brought back unpleasant memories, memories of the war and all that she suffered through. But Hinoka cared little about her own personal suffering. What she cared most about was the death of her siblings.

Two years. It had been two years and yet she still mourned them. Hinoka never liked to admit it, but she was far more sensitive than others gave her credit for. It all happened so fast it seemed. They lost Mikoto. Then, at the very end, Ryoma had taken his own life and then Takumi was murdered in cold blood, though Corrin said that, in a dream, Takumi had wanted to be put down. Hinoka pretended she didn’t believe that. Takumi was proud, but the war had changed him. Maybe he was in fact possessed…

No. Takumi was better than that.

Then there was the loss of Sakura, something that Hinoka pondered over constantly. What had happened to her little sister? Had she perished? Was she living in a quiet village, still in hiding? Hinoka wondered.

However, as she drained the rest of her tea, she came to the conclusion that Sakura had in fact perished. Why else had she not returned? Hinoka had no answer for that. It seemed that finally, after two years, she came to accept that her baby sister really was gone.

She had lost her retainers in the battle, something that disturbed her greatly. True, it was their duty to do so, to make the ultimate sacrifice, but she missed Azama’s acerbic behavior and Setsuna’s mindlessness. They were her best friends and she could admit that she had some feelings for Setsuna. But that was something she could never act upon, so she had never admitted them to her faithful retainer.

That was something she regretted immensely.

Hinoka’s rule was one of chaos. She felt she wasn’t meant to rule, having not been prepared, but rather to live a warrior’s life. Being a warrior was something she was good at. She wasn’t very good with the people.

This was something her citizens sensed. Some had petitioned to keep any Nohrian occupation out of Hoshido, though few were brave enough to challenge the Nohrians there. They opposed Corrin’s visit, stating that Corrin would bring disaster once again. Thankfully, there weren’t very many incidents, but the ones that did occur happened in small villages, where some of the Nohrian soldiers felt they could act upon what superiority they had. Hinoka put a stop to it immediately, but some of the people still resented her for even allowing the Nohrians to occupy Hoshido. It wasn’t something under her control though. War torn nations often were occupied by the enemy, or so history stated. Hinoka found there was much history and politics lessons she had to catch up on.

During her visit, Corrin had tried to appease the people. She visited shelters where Hoshidans had stayed until the relief efforts could restore their homes and businesses. Hinoka felt that Corrin made very little success, seeing that the people were hostile towards her sister.

Sister. Hinoka knew that was a lie. Shortly after the war, mourning Setsuna’s loss, she had found the letter her mother, Mikoto, had left her. Mother. Hah.

As it turned out, neither Mikoto nor Corrin were her blood relatives, Mikoto having hailed from some distant land, bearing her newborn when she immigrated to Hoshido. It shocked Hinoka, but it gave her some relief. She no longer felt the need to try and be civil with this ‘sister’ of hers. Granted, she never was outright hostile to Corrin, but there was some resentment. Corrin sensed it and let Hinoka be.

Dinners were spent together, as they were meant to be a way of ‘bonding’ and discussing politics and the like. Hinoka was always very quiet during these dinners, hoping Corrin would simply shut up and leave her alone. Afterwards, she’d leave without so much as a goodbye and would head to the graves of her loved ones, praying to them to give her the strength to deal with this.

She felt weak. Ryoma was so much stronger than her. Takumi, though anxious at times and sometimes abrasive, was loyal to his family. Sakura was kind and gentle and pure of heart. Hinoka had none of these things.

So she ruled as best as she could, hoping that her resolve, though little, would strengthen her people.

~

Almost as a parallel, Sakura too was taking tea, though she didn’t enjoy it very much. She was so used to the green tea of her home, but Nohr favored black tea, something that came across as rich and thus she had to sweeten. She had to learn the proper ratio though, because she sweetened it almost too much so she made a face every time she took a sip. It didn’t help that the maid, Felicia, had brewed it. After three attempts that ended in broken china, she had finally successfully brewed the tea, but Sakura had a feeling she had done it wrong. She learned from the butler Jakob that Felicia was horrifically clumsy. She only met him as he had entered her chambers that morning (after knocking a little too hard) and had asked if she’d like coffee. She never had it before, even after living in the west for two years, having never being adventurous, and asked for tea instead. She should have known better. She forgot this was the go-to tea.

She felt it was odd that Jakob had come to her that morning and even more so that Felicia came to her as well. She was merely a minstrel here basically. She didn’t have the leverage of needing servants.

She then realized this must have been Leo’s doing. She’d have to talk to him about that. Even if she was a former princess, she never liked being waited on, and being waited on when she was viewed as a commoner left a bad feeling in her stomach.

She decided she didn’t like Jakob very much, as he seemed a bit snippy that she refused coffee. She liked Felicia. Even if she were clumsy, the woman was very sweet. She had stayed a moment to ensure Sakura enjoyed the tea. Of course, she didn’t know Sakura was _Sakura_ , but rather Kazahana, and she seemed a bit oblivious at Sakura’s distaste for the tea. Still, Sakura had said nothing. When she had finished, Felicia took the teacup away from her, asking if Sakura needed anything else.

“Oh n-no, I’m quite alright,” Sakura responded, feeling a bit embarrassed. “I think I might take a walk in the courtyard.”

“Would you like me to help you dress?” Felicia asked dutifully.

“Oh, that will be un-unnecessary! I can do it myself.” Sakura wondered if that last statement was a bit impolite, but Felicia seemed unbothered. She excused herself and left.

Sakura didn’t like the Nohrian clothing. It felt too tight, but that was something typical of the fashion. She wished that she had a _kimono_ , but she hadn’t worn one in years. It saddened her.

She found one of the dresses she was gifted and put it on with some difficulty. The robes and dresses in Nestra were flowy so they were looser and easier to put on, no unnecessary laces or tight-fitting bodices like the ones in this part of Nohr. Once the dress was on, she took a breath and left her room.

Leo had shown her where the courtyard was earlier that week, wanting to show her his project. Despite how the garden seemed dead, she thought it was wonderful that he worked so hard to bring it to life. His tome Brynhildr worked marvelously.

When she arrived, she sat on a bench, looking at the black roses she learned Nohr was known for. There was other flora, sure, but these were the most famous. She thought they were beautiful in their own way.

She wondered what Leo was doing at that moment, but she had awakened fairly early and figured that as royalty he would be late to rise. He seemed the type to work late in the evening so his waking later made sense to her.

She wondered what life at the castle would be like. So far, everyone had been pleasant to her and she had played almost every night at dinner. Xander actually loved her music, being almost as enthralled as Leo. Elise played with her once, finding music that complemented both instruments. Camilla seemed unaffected, but she thanked Sakura’s efforts. Leo always escorted her back to her room.

This was where he attempted to court her, though he usually only made small talk. She found it endearing that he was suddenly shy, having been forced to be honest with his feelings. He told her that Xander commanded him to be forthcoming, but he seemed to hold back. She wondered if she should tell him that it was okay to be more open, but she also was too shy to admit it. Both knew there were feelings for each other, but being allowed to be open about them seemed…weird. Neither had felt this affection before, so it was sometimes awkward for both.

She really liked Leo. After her coming out as Sakura, he was much kinder. She was still careful, as she couldn’t shake the initial feeling of feeling guilty, but he made it easier for her to be kind to him as well. He was always courteous to her. She wondered if he only was doing so due to her being a princess.

She shook her head. She was no longer a princess. She wasn’t Sakura, but she had started to refer to herself in her head as such. Perhaps this was due to Leo calling her Sakura behind closed doors. She hoped he wouldn’t let it slip. She had a feeling he would.

She then knew that she’d have to come out eventually to the royal family. Nothing would be worse than finding out in an accidental way. She was scared though. She wasn’t sure what would happen. Would they be mad? Would they exile her, sending her back to Hoshido? She didn’t know.

She wasn’t sure how to tell them anyway, but she knew that being honest was her only option.

She sighed and simply stared at the flowers. She then heard footsteps coming her way. She turned around to see Elise, whom immediately perked up at seeing her new friend.

“Kazahana!” she squealed in delight. Good. She was keeping her promise.

“Good morning, Princess Elise,” Sakura said in response.

“Hey, none of that. We’re equals here. Call me Elise.”

“Okay… Elise,” Sakura said sheepishly. “How is your morning so far?”

“It’s been okay. I really want to go outside to the market, but Xander says I spend too much time there. Ugh, it’s so _boring_ here.” Elise perked up then. “Let’s go play music! You write music, right?”

Sakura nodded. “Sometimes.”

“Excellent! Maybe we can work on a piece together. I like your instrument so much and I want to continue playing with you!” Elise was so peppy and Sakura found her energy contagious.

“Okay! Lead the way,” Sakura obliged, and she got up from her seat to follow Elise.

Elise led her to her room where her violin stood on a stand near the window. She pulled out parchment from a drawer and a quill with ink and sat down on the floor, ready to start.

“Okay, so how do you usually start?” Elise asked.

“W-well… Sometimes a melody pops up in my head, or I find inspiration in some event.”

Elise looked excited. “You went through so much during your trip here. I’m sure we can come up with something based on that!” She was so happy to be spending this time with Sakura. Elise loved making new friends and she felt that this was the key to finding peace.

“Yes, perhaps.” Sakura wasn’t as confident as Elise, but the pieces she did manage to write were based on some things. Mostly her affection for Leo, but she wouldn’t tell Elise that. It was embarrassing to her.

So the two young women spent their morning attempting to write music. Elise was new to it, but she was coming up with good ideas and Sakura felt relaxed to have a friend with a common interest. It had been some time since her escape from Nestra to bond with someone over music, though the bonds she did manage to make weren’t very strong. This felt different and for a moment, just a moment, Sakura felt truly at home.

~

When the afternoon arrived, Elise’s stomach growled and she decided it was time to take a break and grab lunch. She helped Sakura up from her seat on the floor and demanded that Sakura eat lunch with her. Sakura felt almost spoiled by the treatment she was receiving. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be. She found that the Nohrian royals, or at the very least Elise and Leo, were treating her with so much respect and genuine like. Even Camilla seemed fond of the girl, teasing her if she happened to run into her. Sakura wasn’t sure what Camilla did in her leisure time, but the woman always seemed preoccupied.

Xander was always busy with his kingly duties so Sakura only saw him at dinner when she would perform. Corrin seemed to help with this, writing drafts of policies and laws in regards to foreign affairs, namely Nohr’s relationship with Hoshido. Sakura wondered how that was going, but she felt it wasn’t her place to ask.

Leo, when he wasn’t spending time with her, was also helping Xander, proof-reading laws and advising what would be the wisest course of action. She knew his genius must have been immense since Xander trusted him with such a task. Sakura admired that.

Elise led her to the dining hall where she instructed a servant to bring them some food. Today’s lunch consisted of bread with cheese and some delightful cuts of meat.

Sakura ate delicately, though Elise had less refined manners. She by no means ate like a ravenous hound, but she did leave crumbs on her face and brushed them off with her hands. The two were quiet for a moment, needing to fill their bellies after their hard work, but Elise was never one to stay quiet for too long.

“So…you and my brother, huh?” she asked conversationally. Sakura blushed and looked away.

“Um, yes,” she responded, embarrassed. She always felt like she was embarrassed for something that was meant to be natural.

“He’s a good man. Sometimes a little arrogant, sometimes a little clumsy, but he really does mean well and something about you has given him some sort of peace.” She smiled brightly. “I’m his sister. I can tell.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it,” Sakura said, unsure of how to properly respond to that. She had seen these sides of Leo, and she liked him regardless.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come, Leo strode into the dining hall, surprised to find Elise and Sakura together eating lunch. He cleared his throat and the girls turned to him.

“Leo! We were just speaking about you!” Elise chirped. Sakura wanted to hide behind her meal.

“Were you now?” Leo inclined his head to Sakura. “Did you speak well of me?”

She saw the clever smile and heard it in his voice. He was jesting with her, but she was always awkward about those sorts of things.

“Oh, y-yes, of course!” she stuttered. “I only speak the best…”

“Do you now? How intriguing.” He sat down next to her, helping himself to the platter of food before the girls. “How was your day? I take it you spent it with Elise?”

“Yeah! Sa-I mean, Kazahana and I were working on writing music!” Elise responded in Sakura’s stead. Sakura caught the slip and felt her blood run cold.

She could only imagine if that happened in front of Corrin.

“Interesting. Were you successful?” Leo asked conversationally.

“Yeah, we have some notes written and a basic melody now. It’s gonna be great. I can’t wait to perform it.”

Elise continued to chatter about the music while Leo listened dutifully. Sakura munched quietly on some bread, not sure how to enter the conversation.

It was then that Elise abruptly ended it.

“Okay, well, I’m gonna go find Corrin or Camilla and see what they’re up to! You two lovebirds have fun now!” And thus Elise was off.

Sakura flushed at hearing those words and she saw how Leo bit his lip, trying to hold back something to say. After an awkward silence, he finally spoke.

“Elise…can be careless.”

Sakura spoke up. “Oh, no, she’s fine. I mean… You _are_ courting me. Her words were hardly problematic…”

“I suppose so.” Another awkward silence. This wasn’t going well.

How was he supposed to court her if he could barely speak to her? Was he truly that dull?

But then Sakura thought of this morning and how the servants waited on her and how Elise treated her as an equal. She had to say something in regards to that.

“Leo…”

“Yes?” He turned to her, interest piqued.

“I need to speak to you about…about how you have the servants waiting on me.”

“Oh that? Think nothing of it. It’s…my gift to you.”

Sakura sighed. “It feels wrong though. I’m not a princess anymore,” she said quietly. “You needn’t treat me so. I never liked being waited on anyway.”

“Are you sure? I’d hate for you to want for anything.” She saw how he looked crestfallen.

So this was his strategy in courting her. Spoiling her.

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll never want for anything,” she whispered.

The statement was smooth, almost too smooth for Sakura to say. Leo blushed and looked away.

“You honor me,” he stated.

“And you spoil me! Let’s just treat each other as people, no titles in the way.”

He nodded. “I can do that.”

“Wonderful.” She took another bite of food, using it to occupy her mouth so she wouldn’t say something humiliating.

He sighed. “What should I do to court you then? I’ve…asked Xander and Camilla, and their suggestions were to buy you things and spend time with you. I felt that having the servants wait on you was a fair compromise.”

She shook her head. “Just treat me as you have, with respect and dignity. As long as you’re true to yourself, I don’t see the problem.”

He nodded. He was silent for a few beats but then he asked: “Have you…thought about marriage?”

In truth, it crossed her mind a few times, but nothing serious. She was still in shock that this was all happening.

She told him so and he nodded again.

“I’m shocked too.”

There was another silence as neither knew how to discuss this. Marriage. Sakura was merely eighteen, but she knew it was normal for women to marry early. She didn’t feel ready for that though.

Leo wasn’t much older than her, she knew, and she assumed that perhaps the public thought it odd that he wasn’t married either. Then again, it was probably even stranger that Xander had yet to marry. She figured after two years of being ruler that Xander would have taken a wife, but he hadn’t. Perhaps he felt there was no need to rush, that caring for his country was a matter deemed more important. In her opinion, it was.

Leo finally rose from his seat, seemingly defeated. “I suppose I should leave you to your thoughts. This isn’t something easy to think about.”

Sakura shook her head. “It isn’t, but I’m not quite sure I should even be thinking it yet. We’ve only just started courting. Isn’t this something that takes some time?”

He gulped. “Usually, yes. And I’m in no hurry, really, but it’s something that I assumed would be in our future.”

She nodded. “I understand, Leo, but you needn’t worry about such matters. Your duty to Nohr I think is more important.”

He pursed his lips, thinking. “You’re right. How astute of you.” It made him think of how no matter what, Sakura was still a woman dedicated to the people, the ideal, perfect princess. Sakura would have made a fine ruler. From what he understood of Corrin’s reports, Hinoka was struggling.

Then again, Sakura’s shyness was a bane so she would probably have struggled too. There was no way to know, as she wanted nothing to do with her royal status.

Sakura sighed, not wanting him to leave quite yet, but she felt stressed after his statement of marriage. So she nodded and bade him farewell. He took his leave, and Sakura watched his retreating form.

She really cared about him, but marriage was something that wasn’t at the forefront of her mind. Her identity being found out was.

Regardless, all she could do was protect it and hope that her two confidants would as well.

But then she remembered that Niles knew and she hoped he wouldn’t say anything as petty revenge. Revenge for what, she didn’t know, but she knew Niles to be sadistic from her brief interactions with him. But perhaps Leo had commanded him to keep it to himself, and she only hoped that was the case.

~

Xander was stressed. There was no doubt about that. He had drank two cups of coffee that morning, something he wasn’t wont to do, but he felt he needed the extra energy boost to go over all the documents and regulations he would be implementing. As it were, coming up with such laws was difficult, but he was trained in the process of doing so. He was lucky to have Leo and Corrin however. Their insight proved to be invaluable.

Corrin’s visit to Hinoka and the Hoshidan kingdom was something he thought about constantly. He felt with the smallest provocation that Hinoka would instigate a war or at least be recalcitrant in complying with whatever Xander instructed. She was bitter, that much he understood. Slaughtering her people was something even he was against, but Hans and Iago’s influence proved to be difficult to sway. They would have reported to King Garon, and that report would only end with the royal children’s deaths.

One thing he was planning on implementing was a no violence clause. True, that would be something hard to instill in the people, but this was Elise’s influence. He remembered how she had shown kindness to pirates and brigands during the war and how those said criminals had ceased their activities. Perhaps people truly wanted peace after all.

The violence and hostility between the Hoshidans and Nohrians was heartbreaking to say the least. Xander didn’t want this. He had always hoped that the war having ended would have brought a mutual understanding, but the Hoshidans had shown Corrin fake politeness (she had detected as such) and Nohrians had always been jealous of the Hoshidans’ bounty. There were some things he had to deal with the various tribes in both countries as well. Mokushu had fallen, and Shura had wanted to rebuild Kohga, though how he would do so evaded Xander’s understanding. There were so many petitions and requests he had to deal with, and some days as he dealt with one, he had Leo deal with the other.

Camilla was no help. She wanted nothing to do with politics and ruling. Xander knew she was busy helping out an orphanage, and she had mentioned she’d like to adopt a child or two. Xander had suggested that perhaps she should marry first, but Camilla had claimed she wanted to start an age where single women could still prove to be good mothers, even without a fatherly influence. It was a fanciful idea in Xander’s mind, but he doubted it would work.

Elise was still too young to really help out, but her being among the people in the market seemed to be a good way of ascertaining information. The people were friendly to her, but that’s because most did not know she was a princess. Xander was thankful for that, for he feared should the people catch wind of it, then Elise would find herself in trouble.

Needless to say, being a ruler was rough.

Xander decided he had enough of going over the documents, at least for now, and thought to pay Kazahana a visit. Perhaps her music would soothe his soul.

~

Sakura had minded her business the rest of the day, too exhausted really to do much else. She had stared at her _koto_ , but did not feel like playing it at the moment. It had caused her too much strife, and besides, her fingers were sore.

There was a knock on the door. She went to answer it.

It was the king himself.

“Good day, Kazahana. I take it you are well?” He greeted her politely. King Xander was all class, his etiquette lessons teaching him well.

She nodded, then remembered her manners. She was only so casual with Leo.

“Y-yes, Your Majesty,” she amended. He chuckled at her shyness.

“Please, call me Xander. You are close enough to my brother that formalities need not be necessary.”

She nodded again. “Of course… Xander.”

“There you go. Now, I was hoping to request something from you.”

Sakura had no idea what to expect. Her mind jumped to the worst. He wanted to know her identity.

“Would you play me a song?”

Relief washed over her. Of course she could do that. Of course he had no idea who she truly was.

“Y-yes, I can do that,” she responded, despite her exhaustion after playing with Elise all day. She couldn’t dare refuse a king’s request.

So Sakura went to her _koto_ , preparing herself. Xander seated himself on a chair by her vanity, moving it closer to the balcony window so he could see her better.

As she played a soft, peaceful tune, Xander took in her features. It made sense that Leo fell for the girl. She had an ethereal beauty to her, and she seemed to be shrouded in mystery. She rarely talked about herself, and it made Xander curious. Leo had only told him so much, how she was once a Hoshidan spy, but made herself a turncoat when things got too intense. It made sense to him though. She seemed meek, though there was a resolve in her that she hid well. Xander, trained to observe opponents on a battlefield, could read her fairly well, though she did a good job of keeping herself secret. It made him wonder what else she could be hiding, but her good intentions to his brother made it so that it didn’t faze him. Kazahana was innocent in all of this.

She finished, and Xander found himself at ease. However, he could tell Kazahana was tired, by the way she rubbed her sore fingers and wouldn’t meet his eyes as she finished.

“Has my sister Elise tired you?” he asked.

Sakura didn’t want to answer. She looked away.

“There’s no need to be ashamed. Elise can be a handful. Besides, I wouldn’t want to impose on you for much longer. I thank you for the song.” He got up and moved to the door.

“Th-thank you, for letting me stay here. You’re very kind,” Sakura squeaked out. Xander chuckled.

“There’s no need for such formalities. You are welcome here. Leo cares about you greatly. I wouldn’t put his beloved in a hovel. I hope you find comfort in that.” With that, he left her to her devices.

Sakura sighed in relief once he left. He didn’t figure it out. How could he? There was little exposure to her in that fated battle. The war was so long ago. Other than the risk of another war breaking out, the past one could not even be remotely on his mind, especially that of a lost princess.

Sakura felt some safety. Yes, Elise knew, as well as Leo, but she felt that her secret would be safe.

Then, she remembered again that Leo’s retainer Niles knew. She didn’t really trust him, but she figured that Leo would make him swear to secrecy. Niles seemed the type to be incredibly loyal to his liege.

So Sakura put away her _koto_ and dressed for bed. Tomorrow was another day, and she would look forward to what was to come.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update a month later! This chapter was fairly difficult to write tbh. It's not so much I'm losing inspiration, but moreso that we're at a transitioning point and I have to adapt to that. But! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I think it came out well, despite my trouble with it. Feel free to leave a comment!

Despite his liege’s attraction to a lost princess, Niles did not trust this ‘Kazahana’ one bit. Kazahana by day, Sakura by night, Niles found her story to be all too romantic and unrealistic. He had a fatalist look at life, and no matter what Leo felt, his affection for this Sakura would only hurt him.

Of course, he couldn’t tell Leo that. Leo was entranced by the spell she cast. She played demure and kind, shy and quiet, but Niles couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad would occur due to her secrecy. Leo had mentioned war. Would Hoshido truly start a war over this runt? Niles wasn’t too sure. Politics were above his station. He took orders. That was it.

He pondered over his concern for Leo. In the past, he cared for no one, not even his criminal group’s leader. He only cared about the job at hand and getting paid. He supposed that perhaps he had a change of heart thanks to Leo’s kindness in sparing him. Niles was surprised he was capable of such compassion. But he knew Leo was a good man at heart, and Niles would be damned if anything happened to his liege.

So perhaps his “fatalist” look at life wasn’t as prominent as he would believe, at least in regards to his loyalty to Leo. But he still had bad feelings about the whole situation, and only investigating would fix that.

Niles, normally full of schemes to cause some amount of mayhem, wasn’t entirely sure how to go about this. He didn’t want Leo to know of what he was planning. It would only anger his liege. As it were, this ‘Kazahana’ spent most of her time with Leo, or practicing her koto, and Niles wasn’t allowed to interrupt that due to orders from Leo, so he wasn’t able to question her formally. It was a most frustrating situation.

The only thing he could do was trust Leo’s judgement, which wasn’t always bad. Leo rarely made mistakes, except in dressing himself. Many had a good laugh at pointing out his collar was inside out, or that something was backwards. Niles wasn’t sure what caused that endearing trait of the prince. It was simply hilarious.

Niles had been up in a tree near the training grounds, observing soldiers practicing. He always enjoyed a good spying. Though, nothing ever really occurred. Occasionally he’d catch them gossiping about Camilla and how beautiful she was (they used cruder language), and sometimes Niles let Leo know. He wasn’t particularly fond of said sister, but Niles knew Leo wouldn’t want the soldiers to think his sister was easy. Camilla was beyond such things, or at least in the royal siblings’ minds. They were a particularly close bunch.

Niles shrugged and leapt down from the tree. He needed to come up with a strategy to figure Kazahana out. It wouldn’t be easy, but Niles loved a good challenge. He accepted said challenge willingly.

~

Odin was in his chambers. He was sitting on his bed, contemplating many things. In his hand was a crystal that Anankos had given him. It was a pretty thing, and, should he use it, it would take him back to his original timeline, his home in Ylisse, where he was known as Owain. However, he wasn’t sure which timeline it would take him to. Anankos had said original, but did that mean the timeline where Grima had won, or the one where Robin had fought her look alike and consequently disappeared? He often wondered if, somehow, Robin came back. Robin was a hero. Heroes always live.

He tossed it idly in his hand, wondering if he should go back. He missed his home dearly, but it had been so long. He wondered if his friends and family had aged greatly, and that they would wonder why he was still so young. Could he tell the truth, that he was a retainer to a powerful prince and had chosen the ways of dark magic? That would be a surprise.

He missed his mother, from both timelines. Lissa had died in his original one, slaughtered as she protected him. She was alive and youthful in the other one, and it was a breath of fresh air to see her like that.

But it had been so long. He had been in Nohr for what seemed like eons, but had only been a few years. He thought of it as a second home, but he still kept so many things secret. He was still surprised Leo trusted him so much. He never was suspicious of Odin, only thinking him as eccentric, but a good man, and a powerful ally.

He lay down on his bed, feet dangling off the side. For now, he would stay. He’d figure something out.

~

Niles had an idea as he munched on an apple in the kitchen. While Kazahana was wary of him, she seemed fond of Odin. Maybe, just maybe, if he could convince Odin and manipulate him, he could get his odd partner to reveal Kazahana’s secrets. It wasn’t a bad plan, and it was the only one he could think of.

Niles did know that Kazahana was the lost princess, Sakura. But he wasn’t sure of much else. Was she a malevolent force? He was protective of his prince and he wouldn’t let anything stop him from protecting Leo, even if the only threat was someone that his lord loved.

Yes. Love. It was a foreign concept to Niles. The closest thing he had to love was Leo, but it wasn’t romantic. Platonic at best.

He shrugged those thoughts away. He would find Odin and talk him into questioning the lone _koto_ player. It was his only option.

~

There was a knock upon Odin’s door. He bade them entrance.

Niles strode in, as cocky as ever. Odin had known him long enough to know Niles was scheming something, if the smarmy look on his face was any indication.

“How doth thy fair, oh scandalous one?” Odin asked.

“Oh, Odin, you never disappoint,” Niles chuckled. “You always give me a good laugh.”

Now Odin knew something was _definitely_ up. Niles rarely complimented his partner retainer.

“State your piece, dear Niles, or Odin Dark shall place a curse upon thee so devastating-”

“Cut the crap, Odin. I am in need of your assistance.” Niles rolled his eyes at Odin’s grandiose speech.

Odin sighed. “Who has your ill intent now?”

“It’s that _koto_ player. Kazahana. I suspect something dreadful of her,” Niles deadpanned.

Odin was aghast. “My dear, sweet Kazahana?! That lovely young woman would nary do a thing to a soul!”

“So you say,” Niles uttered seriously, “but neither you nor I know much of her. How interesting that a lone Hoshidan has stayed in Cyrkensia so long. How strange that she would so willingly go to Nohr with our lord. Think what you want of her, Odin Dark, but that girl is nothing but trouble.”

Odin pursed his lips. “You raise good points, Niles, but Kazahana has done nothing to warrant your assumptions!”

“So you say, Odin, but that could all be a part of her plan. Act all innocent, and when we least expect it, pounce upon our prince…”

Now Odin rolled his eyes. “You have a very colorful imagination, Niles.”

“Says the man who talks as if he is in a theatrical production. Such a performer you are, Odin. Perhaps you have rubbed off on me.”

Odin shrugged. “It’s likely.”

“We’re digressing. Do me this favor Odin: visit Kazahana, when you have the chance. Probe her mind for any…misconduct.”

Odin stared at Niles, unsure. “You really want me to do that?”

“It’s for our lord, Odin. You swore you’d do anything to protect him when you were anointed as his retainer.”

“Very true. I shall see what I can do then, in the name of our lord Leo.”

Niles nodded, the most deference he’d ever shown to Odin. “Thank you, Odin.” He saw himself out.

Odin threw himself back onto his bed, the mattress making a small “poof” sound.

What a day he was having.

~

Odin was quite unsure of questioning Kazahana. He really liked the girl, and he felt like he was a good judge of character. Surely this sweet young musician had no ill intent towards his lord or to anyone else in the royal family. Yes, she was Hoshidan, but Odin knew she had lived in Cyrkensia for two years. A woman like her wouldn’t have made some elaborate plan in that time frame to hurt Lord Leo. It was preposterous.

But Odin respected Niles and knew the man had a way of just knowing things, so Odin decided he would respect his fellow retainer’s request. It wasn’t the worst thing to do. Though, he wasn’t sure how he could do it without being suspicious.

He made it to Kazahana’s quarters, hoping she was not there. It would be near impossible to find the girl in the giant corridors of the castle, and he didn’t know her usual haunts anyway. Was she the scholarly type, studying in the library? Did she enjoy the outdoors, despite Nohr’s gloomy atmosphere? Odin was, again, unsure.

He heard giggling as he was about to knock upon Kazahana’s door. He turned to see just the woman he was looking for strolling along with Elise, both carrying instruments. He had heard some hearsay that both young women were planning to write music together, and he thought that perhaps he could use _that_ to his advantage. Ask her about it, then when her guard was down, ask a few more personal questions. Yes, this would be the most solid plan. He was simply hoping to get to know the girl after all! He felt he already knew so little.

Before the girls would see him, he strutted towards them, ready to put on his usual performance.

“Ah, my dear ladies! What art thou doing on this fine day?”

Elise snorted. “It’s been kind of humid all day, Odin. It’s hardly fine,” she laughed. She enjoyed Odin’s antics sometimes.

“Any day is fine when a man can gaze upon two beautiful women,” he smoothly recovered.

Elise rolled her eyes. Sakura blushed, looking away. She was always embarrassed to receive such compliments, even from Leo.

“Well Odin, your flattery aside, if you must know, we were in the library trying to compose a song!” She held the violin in its case before her. “Kazahana had some great ideas! I think we’re on our way to a lovely song!” She beamed at Odin, her guard completely down. Then again, Elise never had much of a guard anyway. It was really a part of her charm.

“Y-yes, I do think we’ve come a long way,” Kazahana whispered shyly. “Perhaps we can perform it soon.”

“Oh really? Fantastic to hear, ladies!” Odin smiled handsomely. “Perhaps… I could hear a portion of it? If you don’t mind!”

Elise shrugged, looking at Kazahana. “You think we should?”

Kazahana shrunk away, but didn’t want to disappoint anyone. “I don’t see why not. The melody isn’t too far off from being done.”

“Okay! Odin you’re so gonna love it!” Elise said excitedly. “I haven’t had so much fun in a long time.”

Odin was pleased. He was, however, wary to ask Kazahana any personal questions in front of Elise. Elise would probably defend her new friend, saying Odin should mind his business. Odin hoped that maybe she’d leave before him.

“Thank you, dear ladies. Allow me.” He opened the door, a little surprised it wasn’t locked, but paid it no heed. Who would want to break into Kazahana’s quarters?

He _was_ surprised, however, that neither woman asked him just why he was there. Why would Lord Leo’s retainer hang around Kazahana’s quarters? It really was suspicious. But he knew Elise could be oblivious sometimes, so he shrugged it off.

Elise followed Kazahana into the room, but then rounded on Odin. “Hey, just a question. Just what were you doing here?”

Of course, his thought of her being oblivious proved to be false. He quickly came up with a lie. “I was merely strolling, stretching my legs you see. For Odin Dark has been working studiously on a new spell! As such, I needed to take a break!”

Elise shrugged. “Alright… Seems kinda weird you’d make it down here, but I guess it isn’t too unrealistic.” She turned around and plopped onto the bed. “Your bed is so comfy, Kazahana!”

“Th-thank you,” Kazahana said. “It really is better than where I used to live.”

Odin had been told she lived near the opera house she used to perform for. He figured she had lived in squalor, but she seemed so refined for one who was once so poor.

Elise then sat up, opening the violin case to pull the instrument out, placing it expertly on her shoulder, checking her posture. She stood up, holding the bow and pointing it to Kazahana. “Ready?”

Kazahana took her _koto_ off its cart and arranged herself before it in a comfortable position. “Y-yes.”

“From the beginning then!” Elise cheered. She started, a striking note filling the air. Kazahana soon swooped in with some tinny notes from the _koto_. There was a pause and then Kazahana filled the room with some chords and Elise played her violin gently. Kazahana played an accompaniment while Elise was playing the melody but then the song changed to focus more on the _koto_ and Kazahana proceeded to play a string of complicated notes, Elise joining in, both instruments complementing each other. The two girls played in perfect harmony. The song proceeded to become more and more complicated as the two began to play more vigorously, but then it slowed and seemed to have come back to the beginning, playing the soft notes from before. Before long, the song had ended. Elise beamed at Kazahana, who smiled gently in return.

The song, with both parts, showcased these two girls’ personalities perfectly. Spunky Elise, refined Kazahana. Odin loved it. It was a short song, but he knew the two girls would work hard to master it.

He applauded them. “That was most excellent, dear Elise and Kazahana. I, Odin Dark, am most impressed!”

Elise bowed graciously, showing off a devilish smirk, and Kazahana stood up from her position to bow formally. Both girls righted themselves and shared a look. Their song was a success!

Maybe, if two instruments from opposite countries could complement each other, then surely the people from those countries could too.

Elise sighed. “I’m pretty beat. I think I’ll see myself out. Will you be at dinner, Kazahana?” Elise asked.

“W-well… I’ll probably be performing…”

“Pffft, nonsense!” Elise waved that thought aside. “You’re being courted by my brother. Xander will make sure you have dinner with us. You’re gonna be a part of our family soon after all!”

“Elise! I-I haven’t really thought about it that far ahead yet!” Kazahana stumbled over her words, trying to properly say how she felt about that. “I mean, Leo and I… Yes, we’re courting, but don’t you think it’s a bit soon to…?”

“Not at all! I know you two will get married! Hah! Leo is gonna be the first in our family. And we all thought it would be Xander or Camilla!” Elise laughed heartily. “Okay, I’ll leave now. Coming Odin?” She turned to her brother’s retainer, not really a clue in her head as to why he was still here.

“Momentarily, Princess Elise! There was something I wanted to ask Kazahana, in regards to Lord Leo. I perish the thought of his little sister finding out what his retainer is up to!”

“Uh, okay?” Elise felt she should be suspicious, but she chalked it up to Odin being just plain weird. “Well, I’ll see you two later.” She packed up her things and left.

Kazahana sighed. “Elise is so full of energy. She wears me down sometimes.”

Odin realized that maybe now wasn’t the best time to ask Kazahana. She must have been _exhausted_ from playing with Elise all day. But… Then again… This would weaken her guard and he could throw caution to the wind and ask her about her history.

Now, just how exactly would he go about this?

“Shall we sit by the bay window, milady? Yes, the weather is dreary, but doesn’t that somehow make it all the more beautiful?”

Kazahana thought that was an odd notion, but she let it slide and went to sit by the bay window. Odin followed her.

There was a quiet pause that seemed to stretch for a long time. Finally, Kazahana spoke up.

“What was it you needed to ask Odin?”

Odin was for once at a loss for words. He didn’t think she would be quite so forward.

“Well, you see, milady, Lord Leo would like to know more about his bride-to-be!”

Kazahana flushed. “Um, we’re not quite at that stage yet. Leo hasn’t proposed… There’s still so much he doesn’t know.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Odin asked cordially. Maybe this would be easier than he thought.

Kazahana felt she couldn’t answer right away. “I’m…not sure it’s appropriate to share yet.”

“Alas, my dear lady, it is always a fair time to share when it comes to the course of love! I’m sure Lord Leo would be absolutely fine with whatever it is you have to say.”

Kazahana knew that Leo knew about her heritage, and she knew Niles did too, or at least suspected it. Odin? She wasn’t sure she could trust him yet. He seemed the type to blab, but didn’t Leo say that he knew very little of Odin’s past? Could Odin be harboring some secret too?

She then had an idea. “I will share my story, if you share yours.”

Odin thought it was shrewd of her. So Leo must have told her that he in fact did _not_ know much of Odin’s history.

Odin didn’t want to refuse her request, but he also found that he wasn’t ready to share that story just yet. He felt it could lead to disastrous consequences.

“My sweet Kazahana, my tale is one of woe and great bloodshed. I am not sure it is wise to tell it to your frail ears.”

She didn’t really like that he used such an arbitrary reason to deny her request. She had to be strong. “You seem to for-forget that I was in a war too.”

Oh, he liked this bold Kazahana indeed! Perhaps Lord Leo was rubbing off on her. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to happen to her. She could use a bit more backbone.

“Well, if it pleases you, I could share some of it.”

“All of it. My secrets are in dire need to be hidden. It is only fair we share our secrets equally.” Lord Leo really _had_ rubbed off on her. So shrewd, so wise.

Odin sighed. “I suppose it is only fair. You are right. I can’t deny you that.”

So Odin began his tale.

“You see, Kazahana,” he started, losing his normal gregarious persona, “I come from a different timeline than your Nohr and Hoshido.”

Kazahana was a bit perplexed. “What do you mean?”

“I am a time traveler of sorts. My real name is Owain. You see, the very god that had possessed Garon knew he would soon lose all sense of humanity. So he entrusted myself and, ah, two other companions to travel to his time to protect the Nohrian children from calamity. I am sure you know of what happened to Garon?”

“Yes, Leo told me.”

“I am glad we could succeed in stopping Garon, and ultimately Anankos.” Odin looked away. “He seemed a kind soul, and it is unfortunate he met such an end.”

“But… Leo said he never saw such a god. Could…he really be gone for good? Or will he possess another poor soul?” Kazahana asked worriedly.

“Alas, I am not sure. Perhaps so. Perhaps not. We must stay vigilant, but it is a fair point.”

Kazahana sighed. “Is there any more you can tell me?”

“Well, you see, I have a crystal that Anankos gifted me and my companions. Someday, should we wish it, we can choose to return to our original time.”

“And where is that?”

“Well, it is a land called Ylisse. I am a prince of such a kingdom, son to the youngest princess, Lissa. My uncle is the Exalt.”

“An Exalt is like a king?” she asked.

“Indeed, and a fine king my uncle Chrom is. Was? I am not sure. Time may have passed differently there.”

“So you’re not even sure your friends and family are still alive?”

“That is correct. It’s partly why I am not sure I want to return after all, but I know my mother must be heartbroken. I left without saying goodbye. I don’t think she’d understand.”

“I am sorry to hear such a thing.” She reached out to him and stroked his arm. He appreciated the kind gesture.

“Yes, even though I mention that timeline, I actually come from a time where an evil fell dragon named Grima had successfully destroyed our kingdom and possibly the world. So, you see, I have travelled time twice. The time I have come from is where we succeeded in stopping Grima, thanks to a sacrifice from one of our own. It…was sad. Robin was a good woman.”

“So, at first, your true, original timeline was where your world was destroyed, yet you travelled time to change those circumstances, to a time before Grima succeeded?”

Kazahana was sharp. Odin was thankful he didn’t have to relive it entirely. “That is correct.”

She nodded. “Thank you for telling me.”

He smiled genuinely at her. “I feel lighter, I think. I’ve kept this burden for so long.”

“I understand that. I have a burden I must bear too.”

“And yours is?”

Kazahana held her breath. She wasn’t sure she could tell Odin. This would change so much. The more people that knew, the more likely she would be found out.

But didn’t she want that eventually? Holding secrets from her soon-to-be-in-laws seemed a grievous insult.

She let out the breath she was holding. She could do this. It was important.

“I…am not a simple musician, as you have come to know. You see…it is true I come from Hoshido, but there is so much more than that. I…am a princess, youngest princess of Hoshido. My true name is Sakura. Unfortunately, I fled for my life with my lone retainer, who sacrificed himself for me when we were taken by surprise by a rogue group of Nohrians. I managed to make it to Nestra, and through a string of fortune, landed a position as a musician at the opera house in Cyrkensia. It was a difficult time, but I lived there for two years regardless. Then, I met Leo, and I suppose the rest is history.”

Odin was astounded. To hold such a burden took much strength. In that moment, he realized, he and Kazahana were one in the same, both holding on to such deep secrets that could never be revealed.

“I take it Leo must know this?”

“Yes. As does Elise and Niles. Elise figured it out. I’m sure Niles just knew automatically. He’s a bit scary.”

“That he is.” Odin looked at her seriously. “I vow, as Lord Leo’s retainer, that I will never let this secret be revealed.”

“Thank you, Odin. I will keep yours as well.”

He got off her bed and bowed to her. “If you’ll allow me, I shall leave you to your thoughts.”

“Y-yes. Thank you, Odin. You are a good man.”

“My lady honors me.” Odin then saw himself out, but not before he gave her a handsome smile. Kazahana blushed, but smiled back.

For some reason, she felt that it wasn’t a bad thing she told Odin. They were almost like co-conspirators and it made her happy that someone just understood without being told twice. She felt that she could have a good friendship with him.

As Odin shut the door, he felt a sense of both relief and trepidation. Kazahana trusted him with such a secret. No, she said she was Sakura, and so she would be, at least behind closed doors where no one could spy.

But he felt anxious. Niles expected him to report back. But it was clear she had no ill intent, which was what Niles was after. Odin could say as much, couldn’t he? And of course, if Niles already knew she was a former princess, then he wouldn’t have to break Sakura’s trust.

So Odin did just that. He found Niles outside Leo’s quarters and told all he knew. Niles nodded in response, both mollified with the news, but also annoyed. So either Kazahana, no, _Sakura_ , fooled Odin into believing such a tale, or she was telling the truth.

Her story added up, and Niles had to admit that there was no way this princess of sorts would dare harm Leo. He accepted it and decided he too would protect the girl.

“We shall protect Sakura with our lives,” Niles finally said after a pause. “Thank you for your work, Odin.” He then left, Odin following him.

Not too far off, Camilla had stopped upon hearing the men’s voices. She was surprised they didn’t hear the click clack of her heels, but perhaps the carpet along the stone floors muffled them.

Sakura? Wasn’t that the name of the lost princess of Hoshido? Camilla vaguely recalled news from Corrin that stated Sakura was possibly dead, after fleeing for her life.

Camilla, curious, decided she’d ask Leo about it later. She was going to visit him because she was his big sister after all, and Corrin had told her she was busy. Pouting, she decided she’d bother her little brother, because he deserved all her love. She knew he sometimes felt left out, and Camilla couldn’t have that.

She wondered if he knew after all. Again, she would ask him, but perhaps not now. She needed to find more intel in regards to this situation.

“Sakura. A pretty name for a pretty girl,” Camilla muttered to herself. “What a delicious secret I’ve stumbled upon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I want to take a moment and express something serious. If you know me, then you know I work seasonal jobs, meaning I don't have work in-between. So! I've opened up a ko-fi account, in hopes that people will be willing to support me and my work. It's a simple tipping service and even if you can't donate, please feel free to share! I'm having trouble making ends meet right now, and I am unable to currently refill medications I need so it's been hard. Thank you all for reading and supporting me with your kindness! Here's the link: https://ko-fi.com/D1D19LBR


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a long time. I'd say I've been busy, but that wasn't the case. I've just been...pretty down, and it kinda hurt my inspiration and creativity. But finally I have finished this chapter, or at least, I found a good stopping point.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy!

Leo was currently working on a proposal in regards to Hoshido. Xander expressed his concerns regarding Queen Hinoka, but wasn’t sure how to address the situation. Having Corrin over there didn’t seem to help at all, and even though it had been two years since the end of the war, Hinoka was still bitter toward Nohr. Xander didn’t blame her, but he felt, personally, that it was time to move on. He did acknowledge, though, that it was reasonable for her to still bear resentment. After all, her entire family had been killed. It was a prickly situation, and even though Xander had been trained to be a king and diplomatic, he felt it was difficult in regards to the Hoshidan queen.

Leo was writing notes and thoughts down, trying to be impersonal and reasonable, but felt that it was difficult. Every now and then a biased phrase would be written, and he’d scratch it out since he knew it was improper of him as advisor to the throne. His idea was to retract some of the Nohrian soldiers from Hoshido; the theory was the less occupation there was, the more at ease the queen would feel. But he wasn’t entirely sure this would work. Would Hinoka decide it would be easier that way to attack Nohr once Hoshido fully recovered? He didn’t think so, but Corrin had mention offhandedly that Hinoka wasn’t always entirely reasonable. She was the more temperamental of the siblings she had come to find out in her time there two years ago when she was abducted, and after the time she spent there not too long ago. The only sibling that had been the most temperamental was Takumi. However, Leo felt that even Hinoka would appreciate the retracting of the troops and would propose it to Xander later.

He paused for a moment, thinking of Sakura. He saw her briefly that day, but Elise seemed to have monopolized her time. He knew they were working on a project together, and didn’t want to interrupt them, but he missed her. He still wasn’t sure if he was courting her correctly, but she seemed pleased with the activities they did and he felt relieved at that.

He still had not kissed her though, and though it had been some time since he had fallen for her, he felt it was still improper to initiate that just yet. Perhaps it was decorum on his part, but he also felt shy about it. He also wasn’t sure if she would want him to anyway, since she was still very shy as well and had trouble admitting her feelings. She was getting better, but he knew that she still needed time to adjust. It seemed it wasn’t common for her to have a man have feelings for her.

There was a knock upon his door and he turned around to say that the person could enter. It was Camilla. She had a smirk on her face and Leo knew instantly she was there to tease him.

“How fares my baby brother?” Camilla cooed, sitting on his bed and crossing her legs primly. She placed her hands on her knees and adjusted her posture. She tried to show the image of innocence, which Leo took to meaning she wanted something out of him. Camilla wasn’t too hard a book to read.

“I take it you’re here because you want something?” Leo deadpanned. He didn’t like playing games much and wasn’t really in the mood to deal with her. He loved his sister, but she was a handful.

“Oh Leo, always suspecting something. You’re so smart.” She smiled coquettishly at him. Yes, she wanted something.

“What is it, Camilla? I’m in the middle of something.” He turned to her to give her his full attention regardless.

“It’s about your dear Kazahana. I overheard a troubling statement about her.”

Leo was concerned instantly. Had the staff already begun rumors regarding his beloved? She didn’t really do much that he could tell that was incriminating, but perhaps they knew something of her identity? He couldn’t be sure unless Camilla told him.

“What is it?” he asked, a little defensively. He didn’t want to show how perturbed he was, but his siblings could always see through his mask.

“It seems this adorable musician has been holding a secret in regards to her identity. I wanted to confirm with you. Apparently her real name is Sakura? How cute, but that is quite concerning.” She pursed her lips. “Is she perhaps a spy?”

Leo’s mouth went dry. He didn’t want to lie to Camilla. As it were, too many people, in his opinion, knew. He knew Niles would keep the secret until his death, and though Elise proved that she could hold her fair share of secrets too, he knew that if she let her guard down, she could blab.

His main concern was that if he confirmed it for her, she’d take it to Xander, even if he insisted that Sakura had no intention of harming them. Or, she’d go to Sakura and threaten the poor girl. He wanted neither.

“Before I tell you, Sister, you must promise me that you won’t tell anyone else. This is important.” Leo warned.

“Cross my heart. I would hate to upset my dear brother when it comes to his love.” Camilla made a crossing motion over her chest as she said this.

Leo sighed. “It’s true. Her real name is Sakura.”

“Wasn’t that the name of the Hoshidan princess that went missing? Corrin mentioned that.” Camilla asked, curiosity in her voice.

Leo nodded. “Yes, she is the princess. I know there isn’t quite proof to indicate that, but her story adds up to that situation.”

“Interesting. Why is it that she’s still keeping it secret? Has she no interest in going home?”

“She’s told me that she isn’t interested in a Nohrian-occupied Hoshido. Plus, she fears Hinoka may hold a grudge over us for taking her in, claiming kidnapping. She feels that it’s time to move on, but she does miss Hoshido.”

Camilla nodded. “I didn’t quite expect your honesty on this, Leo, but I’m glad you told me.” She didn’t hide the devious smile on her face. “I may have to address it with her though. She should know her place.”

Leo didn’t like that threat. “She’s innocent in all this, Camilla. She just wants to live her life here.”

“And marry you. She doesn’t really seem the type to attempt to usurp the throne, but it could be an act…” Camilla suggested.

“It isn’t,” Leo insisted firmly. “She’s not like that. I’ve known her long enough to know that.”

“A couple of months is hardly a long time,” she dismissed. “I’m not blaming you for falling in love, but you need to be careful, Leo. This _is_ your first time after all.”

“I know in my heart the truth, Sister. Sakura is innocent. She has a good heart. You can’t ignore that.”

Camilla shrugged. “If you say so. I’d still like a talk with her. I’ll be…gentle.” She smirked. “But that aside, dearest Little Brother, have you been courting her? I feel like I don’t see you much anymore.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I’ve spent time with her, yes, but I still keep to my duties. I was in the middle of writing a proposal to Xander before you came along.”

“Oh goodie. Always working so hard. I don’t have much of a head for politics, as you know, but I am so proud of you.” She got up and strutted to Leo, patting his head when she got to him. “You’re precious.”

Leo blushed. “I’m not a child, Camilla.”

She retracted her hand. “I know, but you are my baby brother, and I love you so much.”

There was a pause as Leo wasn’t sure what to say next. “Is that the extent of your visit?” he finally managed to say.

“I suppose so.” She flicked a piece of hair off her shoulder. “I’ll see myself out. I’ll go find your Sakura and talk to her. She needs to know that I won’t tolerate any misbehavior.”

“She won’t engage in such, but I know I can’t talk you out of this. Just…be gentle.”

“I already said so. Good day, Leo. I’ll see you at dinner?”

“Of course.”

“Good. Ta ta.” She gave him a small wave and left.

Leo took in a breath and let it out, trying to calm his heart rate. This was bad.

~

Sakura was exhausted. Elise took up so much of her energy that sometimes it was difficult to keep up. As it were, Sakura was entirely an introvert and needed to recharge after such tumultuous socialization. It wasn’t easy, but Sakura felt like she had kept up enough. It was nearing evening, almost dinnertime, and Sakura wondered if Xander wanted her to perform for them. She really hoped not. She wanted to retire early, even if it meant she wouldn’t see Leo.

A part of her wished he would visit her in the dead of night. Not for any nefarious purpose, but to just talk to her by starlight and enjoy her company. He worked so hard… Surely he missed her?

Sakura often pondered her feelings for Leo. They were real, that much she was sure. Was she in love? She couldn’t be entirely sure. This was so new to her. She never felt this way before, but it had lasted for so long she was sure it was more than some sort of shallow crush. It was more than an aesthetic attraction as well, for she had learned so much of Leo that she seemed to fall in deeper.

Fall… Maybe it was love after all.

She felt…some physical attraction to him. Again, it was new, and her priestess training made her shy about such impulses. But she did want him to kiss her, just to know the feeling and if it would ever evolve to more. Of course, she’d wait until marriage, that was just how she was, and she was sure Leo shared the sentiment. It would be the proper, royal thing to do, but she knew not all royals were innocent in that regard. She wondered if her siblings had ever _known_ someone in that way, but she shook the thought away. That wasn’t her business.

Before she could further explore those thoughts, there was an abrupt knock on her door. She wasn’t expecting anyone. A part of her hoped that maybe it was Leo with an impromptu visit, but she had come to know that Leo didn’t do that sort of thing. She was absolutely clueless as to who was knocking.

Before she could bid them entrance, the person in question had let themselves in. It seemed the knocking was just a nicety. As it turned out, it was Camilla, Leo’s older sister, and a woman that still intimidated Sakura. They didn’t interact often, but the icy look in the woman’s eye, paired with the loveless smile, told Sakura all she needed to know what this visit was about.

She had somehow upset Camilla.

“Oh! G-good evening, Princess C-Camilla!” Sakura stuttered out, abruptly standing from her place and bowing deeply. “T-to what d-do I owe the pleasure?”

“Hmm, there will be no pleasure here, _Princess Sakura_ ,” Camilla hissed. “I’ve come to warn you.”

Sakura’s blood ran cold. She felt the entire room freeze from Camilla’s address.

_How did she know?_

“I-I’m afraid I-I don’t know wh-what you mean…?” Sakura tried playing demure, but someone as insecure and kind as her didn’t really have what it took to dissuade Camilla’s ire. But Camilla saw how the girl seemed to have shrunk and eased on the threatening big sister bit.

She was Leo’s beloved. Camilla could afford some compassion.

“My apologies. I’ve just come across troubling news about you.” She closed the door but stayed where she was, standing, telling Sakura her business would be short.

“I am s-sorry for tr-troubling you then…” Sakura breathed out, willing her pulse to slow down. Camilla terrified her already.

“Hmm, so you _are_ the lost princess Sakura that dear Corrin has mentioned?” Sakura nodded timidly. “How unfortunate. It seems your reappearance, then, is only going to cause more trouble, once my brother, the king, finds out.”

Sakura shook her head. “P-please don’t t-tell him!!” She didn’t know what else to say, how to argue her case. She was scared and only wanted peace. It seemed, even now, years after her ‘death,’ that she would still cause some sort of issue.

Camilla stared at her as if she was stupid. How…selfish this girl was, to further hide, to further cause problems! It didn’t matter if all of Hoshido believed her dead; word would get out, just like it did today, and then the queen would be swooping in on a pegasus, ready to take back her lost sister. Leo made it seem like this girl only cared for others. If she were so caring, she would have turned herself in once the war ended. But she didn’t, and that concerned Camilla.

“If word got out that Nohr was harboring you this whole time… If it got out that you and my brother were courting… You do realize your dear sister, the queen of Hoshido, would not take too kindly to that? I know very little of Hinoka, but if she is anything like Corrin has described, then I wouldn’t doubt she’d be here in an instant to take you back, wreaking havoc or causing some sort of mayhem.” Camilla sighed dramatically. “All Corrin wanted was peace, and it seems it won’t be had.”

For the first time in some time, Sakura felt anger rise up in her. “It will! Hinoka won’t be an issue! If…” She paused, unsure if what she was about to say was the right thing to say. “If it gets out…”

“It will,” Camilla deadpanned.

“I…will tell her myself. That everything has been my choice. I ch-chose to stay in Nohr after all. Hinoka… Hinoka will understand!” Sakura sniffed, her anger turning into sadness. She didn’t want to ever have this conversation. She wanted to live in peace with Leo in Nohr. Before Leo, she just wanted to forget it all. It seemed, though, that the past was rising from the grave. It was time she did too.

“I will tell Hinoka,” Sakura said quietly, calmly. “If I am to be accepted into this family, into this kingdom, it would be only fair that she knows.”

Camilla smiled. “Ah, but first, I think you should tell my brother the king, and our dear sister Corrin. Corrin should know she hasn’t lost her little sister after all, and Xander should know since he has to decide what to do with you!”

“B-but I thought…?” Sakura sputtered.

“Dearest Sakura,” and Sakura knew that Camilla didn’t mean anything nice by ‘dearest,’ “Xander would have to deal with your sister should she find out through hearsay. No matter what you tell her, she will still harbor her unkindness towards us and blame it on my older brother. And since he’s king, he’d have to decide how to deal with her. And if all goes well? He can still ultimately decide if you’d be more trouble than you’re worth and deny you my younger brother, your dear Leo. So you see…” and Camilla had a wicked smile on her face, “I’m not quite sure if Castle Krakenburg is where you belong. I’m sure your big sister misses you terribly and would very much like you by her side.”

“B-but…!” Tears arose in Sakura’s eyes, and she fought them, but they still dripped past her lids and down her cheeks. She sniffed and furiously wiped them away. “Th-that’s not fair! I… I have a life here!”

“You had a life in Hoshido, that you so carelessly ‘lost’,” Camilla stated. “It’s only fair you return to that life. Maybe then your sister will find peace.”

“You…you don’t like me very much, do you, Princess Camilla?” Sakura asked guiltily.

“It’s not that I don’t like you. We’d have bonded in time. You’re _so_ cute, but I want what’s best for my family, and I don’t want any more conflict. I’m not afraid to fight, to die, for my family, but I’d rather avoid it altogether.” Camilla shrugged. “Hmm, it’s getting close to dinnertime. Perhaps you should think about this conversation we’ve had?” She didn’t give Sakura a chance to answer, as she left without so much as a goodbye, leaving poor Sakura to her thoughts.

Leave. That’s what Camilla said. But Sakura didn’t want to leave. She left Hoshido. She left Nestra. Now she had to leave Leo? No! It was time to fight!

But the way Camilla said everything so coldly, as if ice ran through her veins… Sakura wouldn’t stand a chance against her. Perhaps it really was time to come forth with the truth. Royals sometimes paid visits right? And if Sakura and Leo were to marry, surely Hinoka would be invited to a royal wedding, even if Sakura posed as just a commoner? Hinoka would recognize her instantly.

Yes. Camilla was right. It was time to go to Xander, to Corrin, reveal her true identity, and be done with this _koto_ player façade.

~

That night at dinner, Xander’s mind was racing with what to do about the Hoshidan animosity. He understood their plight. In truth, he had never wanted war, but their father enforced it. After all, they, the royal siblings, would have lost their lives due to his anger at disobedience. It wasn’t fair, it wasn’t right, but he had no choice. He was the crown prince and he was dedicated to his country. What good would it do if he were to perish? He didn’t want to leave his siblings to clean up his mess. Then again, war could have killed him, but Xander survived, and it was his father who perished. It was…better that way. Their father was gone.

A few minutes passed when his siblings came into the dining hall. He cleared his thoughts and greeted them. There was quiet conversation until Camilla mentioned something that worried him.

“Brother, what do you think of…Kazahana?” she asked conversationally. He knew Camilla was up to something.

“I quite like her music,” he started with. “She’s shy, but I expect that of someone in a foreign land.”

“She’s been here for quite some time, or so I understand,” Camilla countered. “Perhaps she is hiding something…”

“Camilla, what are you getting at?”

“Hmm, I think she should tell you.” Camilla shrugged it off. “I think there is more to her than meets the eye.”

Xander lifted an eyebrow. “Have you spoken to her? Is there a rumor going about?”

Camilla just smiled. “I overheard something, but again, it’s up to her to tell you.”

Xander’s curiosity was piqued. He then wondered what Kazahana could possibly be hiding. He wondered if Leo knew. He probably did. “Leo,” he began, “what is Camilla talking about?”

Leo stayed quiet. He didn’t want to give anything away.

“I agree with Camilla. It’s up to Kazahana.”

“It’s not anything bad is it?” Xander asked.

“No, not really. I think…everything will resolve itself should it get out,” Leo admitted.

Dinner was served just then. The siblings helped themselves and ate, trying to avoid the subject. Elise was worried too, but she had said nothing. It was typical that Xander didn’t ask her. She was always seen as mindless, or at least, it felt that way.

Suddenly, the door to the dining hall opened, and there was Kazahana, carting her _koto._ Xander had not requested her to play, so he was perplexed. Perhaps this was the moment when all would be made clear.

“I know my appearance is sudden, but… I thought it would be alright if I played,” Kazahana said quietly. Xander nodded.

“Go ahead,” he acquiesced.

Kazahana began playing, at first Xander felt…strange. He had heard this song somewhere. It was all too familiar.

Then, he remembered Azura, who had sung this song whenever trouble was afoot. Something about the song saved them. It had a mysterious power.

Xander suddenly remembered the lyrics.

_You are the ocean’s grey waves_

_Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach_

_Yet the waters ever change_

_Flowing like time, the path is yours to climb_

“Kazahana, where did you learn that song?” Xander asked, all too calmly. It made Kazahana nervous. This was bad.

“I know it from someone I once considered a sister,” she responded.

He knew Azura had lived with the Hoshidans. She was kidnapped, but it seemed they made a sister of theirs.

“Was her name Azura?” Xander finally asked.

“Yes.”

Xander then put the pieces together. “You were lived in Castle Shirasagi then.”

“Yes. I…am the lost princess, Sakura,” she said with tears in her eyes. “I faked my death to flee from the Nohrians.”

Everyone was stunned. She had said it so easily.

Leo closed his eyes, preparing for the worst. Elise squirmed uneasily. Camilla just flicked a hair off her shoulder. Corrin, who had been curious the whole time and had said nothing, immediately got up and hugged her lost sister.

“Sakura,” she breathed. “I can’t believe this.”

Sakura just stood there, stiff as a board. She felt so ashamed that she had lied for so long. She had missed Corrin, even if she didn’t know her that well, but she gently hugged her sister back.

“It’s true. I’m…sorry.”

“Don’t be. You did what you had to, to survive,” Corrin whispered, her voice shaking. “I’m just so glad you’re safe.”

Xander cleared his throat. He had to ask the question they all had to be thinking.

“Does Queen Hinoka know?”

Sakura pulled away from Corrin. “No. I…could never tell her.”

That was a problem. “Princess Sakura, she’s your sister. She must surely miss you terribly. And besides, if she were to find out you’ve been here all this time, she would be enraged that we had kept this secret.”

“I know,” was all she could say.

Xander sighed. “I’m afraid I must tell her.”

“Please don’t!” she cried out. “I…can’t go back to Hoshido. I just can’t!”

“It’s the right thing to do,” Xander argued back. “I can’t be harboring you. It’s almost treason against Hoshido.”

“But… What about Leo and I? I…” she shuddered at what she was about to say. “I love him.”

There was a dead silence in the room. Everyone was shocked. This was the first time she had ever said those words. Leo always thought it would be in a more romantic setting, never like this.

“Princess Sakura, as touching as your feelings are for my brother, there are protocols to follow for a royal marriage between two countries. I’m afraid it would be some time before we could allow you to be together.”

“No…” Sakura whispered, distressed. “Hinoka would never agree!”

“Then it is what it is,” Xander said glumly. “I can’t control her decisions, and I doubt she’d listen to any argument, even yours. Something tells me she would be disgusted you fell for a Nohrian, as painful as it is to admit.” He sighed. “Leo is a good man, but the queen would never admit to that.”

Sakura started to weep. Leo went to her immediately. They embraced.

“I’m so sorry, my love,” he whispered to her. “I…am so powerless.”

Sakura stayed quiet. What else could she say?

“I think you should go to your quarters and think about this. It will take some time to accept, but I think you will come to understand.”

Sakura pulled away from Leo. “As you wish.” She turned around, giving Leo a sad look, and left, taking her _koto_ with her.

Leo turned around once he was sure she was gone, and stared at his brother, furious.

“How could you do this to me?” He hiccupped. No, he would not cry. Not now. He was stronger than that.

“I’m sorry, Brother. It’s for the best. For this family. For this country.”

Leo scoffed. “You say that, but I think much would benefit from our marriage.”

“You’ve given that thought? It hasn’t been very long since you met her. I know it isn’t very typical for royals to marry for love, but if you do love her, I wouldn’t want you to make a mistake. Marriage is a serious matter.”

“I have. Even though I’m not sure how to propose quite yet, I know I want to make her my wife eventually.” Leo said in a low tone. “Our love is strong.”

Xander sighed. “Even so, I must send correspondence to the queen. She must know.”

Leo knew there was no hope arguing. He shook his head. “I’m very disappointed in you, Brother.”

“I know, but you will understand in time. I understand why you’re upset.”

Leo wanted to say that Xander could never relate, as he never had kept any of his romantic interests, but he knew that was petty.

He left, not saying a word. It felt immature, but he had no choice. He knew he would throw a fit like an infant.

Everyone stayed silent. Camilla felt for her brother, but she knew this was only right. She had to protect everyone from whatever conflict Hinoka could cause. Corrin wanted to go to her siblings to comfort them, but she knew they needed time. Elise wanted to cry. She didn’t want her new friend to leave.

Xander stared in a daze. He hated this. He hated hurting his brother, but he was king, and being king meant making hard decisions. It was his duty after all.

Leo would understand eventually. So would the princess. Xander then looked down at his food in guilt, and pushed it away. Just like his little brother, he left in silence.

~

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh I am not too sure about the middle section, but I felt like there needed to be more conflict. I felt like, aside from the main conflict, the siblings had accepted Sakura's secret all too well, and Camilla is quite protective of her family. It was definitely difficult to write, but I wanted to explore Camilla's more violent, intimidating side. 
> 
> I think the next chapter won't take as long, I've already have a scene that's been prewritten (my writing process is weird; I sometimes write out of order) so hopefully that'll work. I'll probably need to edit it though.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to leave a comment. I like hearing feedback and I'd like to know how y'all think it's going.


End file.
